Surviving the Dead and the Living
by tbergo17
Summary: I was just a normal girl working as a dental hygentist when everything changed. When the dead came back and started biting people (not in a good way). I lost my camp. With dark secret i found a new one with great people, ones a care about, some way more then others.. i hope i don't make the same mistake i made made last time..
1. Chapter 1

I could still see the marks he left on my leg, and I can still remember it like it was yesterday... not that was really that long ago... It was right after I came back from hunting with Manny, there was nothing different about that day then any other, but when can you ever tell when your world is about to change.

I'd been living with this group since the outbreak began, we weren't many but we survived. Originally, I came down from Pennsylvania, knowing the world was probably going to shit, i wanted to get some place warmer. I made it all the way down to just outside Atlanta when I found a group that took me in, well me and my dog Jasper. In the short period I was with them I learned a lot, I mean I had too, hunting was the hardest part though I hated killing animlas. I also took on the role of doctor, being the only person there with some kind of medical training, though in the real world I was only a dental hygentist.. but something is better then nothing. Anyway, that night is when everything went down at the camp. The hord came out nowhere the first scream came from Nina, but by the time she was heard it was way to late. Shot after shot the walkers went down I wasnt great with a gun but I hit my targets. Kenny, our leader, and I were backed against the the trees with 30 walkers still chomping at us. That's when Kenny got taken down, i tried to get the walkers off but there were just too many for me to handle alone. So i ran, Kenny grabbed my leg his nails digging into my skin and i fell hitting the ground hard.

"If none of us can get away you can't either you fucking **coward**!" He screamed at me.

I'll never forget those words.. ever.. I pulled my leg away kicking him in the process and ran into the woods leaving Kenny, and the rest of my camp behind.

**~~~ i know this is short but it does get longer it was more like a prolog then anything. this is my first try at this so please be kind :)~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

I shuttered at that memory. I regret leaving my group behind like that I really do, but i needed to get myself away. I looked down from my spot in the tree to see Jasper sleeping at the base; i still had him. Now, that I was on my own, and I had to catch food on my own and defend myself, so at night instead of sleeping on the ground I went all Hunger Games and tied myself in a tree to sleep.

Pushing back the horrible memories of my old camp, so I could try to avoid the nightmares I took out my contacts.

"Why is it that when movies or TV shows that show the end of the world they never show a person that has contacts," I paused "I feel like a lot of people would have this problem, but whatever there's nothing I can do about it," I said out loud to nobody

The next couple of days went by fast, killing and cooking up some small game for Jasper and I. Thankfully, I had gotten considerably better at shooting my little compound bow, I hit my target every time. My real skill is throwing knives, I can hit my target from a distance and get a clean kill, but i only use those if I really need to I don't want to lose my knives. I smiled to myself thinking about when i grabbed them.  
"Jasper do you know i wasn't going to take these that would have been really fucking stupid right, i left and went back to get them. HAHA I even grabbed the Chinese throwing star," I said at my dog chewing on the bone I gave him.

It was getting dark again, so I did my thing and climbed into my tree and went to bed. When I got up in the morning Jasper wasn't there. He has to be going pee pee I thought to myself the dog never goes far from me. But, having a weird feeling I looked to the other side of the tree where I saw him sniffing something, probably a dead animal. Then I saw a man (maybe a women) standing a few yards away from Jasper with a cross-bow aimed at him. Panicking I untied myself from the tree, grabbed my knives and tiptoed a little closer to my target. This is the first person I've seen since the camp... and he's about to kill my only friend in the whole world. Oh hell fucking no! I braced myself for what i was about to do.

"HEY," I yelled as I ran to the man with the cross-bow. "Don't shoot my dog dude! please!"

He took his aim away from my dog and pointed his bow at me

"Why the fuck shoun't I! He's eatin' my kill! I killed that rabbit!" The man with a deep southern accent grumbled at me.

"Umm I'm sorry.. Please just..." I paused thinking about what I can say to this redneck with a bad ass crossbow pointed at my face. "I'll trade you! Umm I have a rabbit over at my camp... you can have it if you just let my dog go.." I spit out trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Not the point bitch, whatever.. go git it.. move! any funny shit I'll shoot both you're asses," he followed me as i walked to get the fake rabbit.

"There is no need to call me a bitch, I'm giving you what you want right?" I said over my shoulder with a sarcastic tone. Yeah, he's got an arrow aimed at the back of my head, but if he's going to kill me I' m not going out by a guy as ignorant as he is.

Now, Jasper is an Australian Shepard , so I could train him with different whistles. As the crazy redneck and I reached my camp I whistled twice and jasper took off like a bat outta hell. Just as Jasper took off, I spun around and threw one of my knives at him, I didn't stay to see if it hit.

"Shit! Bitch Come 'ere," He yelled.

I smiled cause I know i at least scratched him, but I lost one of my knives. I felt a sharp pain shoot up my side and I knew he'd hit me with an arrow. That was the worst pain I'd ever felt in all of my 25 years of living. I darted to the right knowing it took a minute to reload a crossbow. I don't know where jasper went but he'd find me he always did I just knew i had to keep running through my pain. I stopped and leaned up against a tree looking at my new wound right above my hip, it went clean through and I was bleeding enough for it to leak through my shirt and onto my pants. I didn't have time to think i had to hide I couldn't run much longer, i looked around at my options trees trees and more trees, i can't climb with an arrow sticking out of my side. There was some kind of shrubbery nearby, that's my only hope right now. I limped inside and hid myself as best I could. Not two minutes later The brown-haired redneck with a new cut on his bicep walked over, I covered my mouth so my breathing wasn't as loud. He stopped and looked at the ground for a few seconds, said something under his breath and continued walking.

After he left I crawled out of the bush and whistled for Jasper while I was limping back to where i left my shit. I sat down and braced myself for the pain of pulling out an arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned up against another tree, my head pounding and my breathing labored, i knew i was in trouble now. At least i had Jasper back, he'd found me as I was puling the arrow out of my side. I looked down to see if the bandage I'd put there was still working.

"Well Jasper..." I paused to take a breath "I really need to find some help before I pass out," I smiled at that. " HA the only person I've seen was that crazy ass redneck who tried to kill me... maybe i should have let him..." Jasper walked over and wined. " I know boy, don't think like that.. who's going to feed you if I'm gone right..." I let out a chuckle at that thought.

I pushed the thought of my death behind me and kept moving. I need to find something to drink, it's fucking hot out, I'm bleeding pretty bad now, those were the only thoughts going through my head at that moment I NEED HELP, I NEED HELP, I NEED HELP! I can't think straight anymore, my thoughts are all jumbled. just then i saw a clearing in the never-ending trees. If i can just make it there maybe I'll be okay.. I thought to myself

"Jasper GO!" I pointed to the clearing and he took off barking all the way.

I heard voices. At least I thought i did God I hope I'm not losing it. Finally i made it to the clearing and I fell on the floor, looking up I saw eyes looking at me.. human eyes.

"Help me..."

"Were you bit!" the man with the dark brown hair and eyes said to me "HEY," He Grabbed my face " Were you bit," he said even louder.

"No, no I'm not bit.. I'm shot asshole!" I snapped back at him. I think I need to work on my people skills... "I.. I... I... I have medical supplies please just help me! use what you need I don't care.." I pleaded to the man

"Shane, look at her she needs help we can't just leave her here," a female voice said. I like her already.

"Lori she's not one of us!" The man called Shane retorted

More words were exchanged but I couldn't concentrate on them, the edges of my vision were starting to go black.

"TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT FROM ME! I DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING HELP ME," I yelled at the two of them.

I felt my self being lifted up and more words were exchanged, maybe to me i didn't know

"Where is your medical stuff!" a new voice said to me.

I pointed to the bag I had filled with kinds of medical things from needles to gauze to bottles of alcohol and even some kinds of pills. My head hit the floor and my vision went black.

"Tiffany," My boss yelled at me "What are you doing!"

"Getting everything I'm going to need shits about to get **crazy** and you better start doing the same!" I yelled back at my asshole boss.

I didn't listen to anything else he said i packed my bag and got out of that office and headed to my house. I grabbed another back and packed it full with clothes and another pair of shoes, next I ran into my bathroom and cleared out my medicine cabinet. As i closed the mirror i saw my reflection, I looked different, something about my face had changed. I mean not physically but it was something. I turned and walked out of the room leaving that thought in there. I grabbed everything else i needed, and I got into my car with Jasper and headed for the highway. Now that i was alone and in my car i could process my thoughts and everything that just happened. Zombies are real, it's not just in movies, people are coming back to life and biting people, I had to get out of PA its way to cold in the winter, the world i know is about to go to shit, I'm alone. As that thought crossed my mind I started to breathe faster.

"I don't know what I'm doing! what am I doing! How am I a little 5ft 115lb girl going to survive with a dog and some weapons!"

After ten minutes of freaking out I finally got a hold my myself and got back on the road.

I opened my eyes and sat up. where the hell was I! A tent! that's when my memories came flooding back. Oh, I thought to myself great, I looked down and saw they did clean me up pretty well, well my puncture wound anyway the rest of my as caked in blood and dirt. I got up still feeling a little sore and got ready to face the people who saved me.


	4. Chapter 4

I went to push open the tent door, but i put my hand back down. What am i guna say to these people? a thank you just isn't enough. I was nervous.. the butterfly's in my stomach were going nuts, I haven't been like this in a long time, and I've kind of missed it. After 5 minutes of debating what to do I decided that I'm going to have to go out there eventually, just not right now. I laid back down on what felt more like a bed than anything I've slept on in the past month. Damn what I wouldn't give for a shower right now, my hair is a grease ball now I don't even want to think about what I look like. With those thoughts running through my head I let the much-needed rest take me over and I went back to sleep.

By the time I woke up the next day the sun was already high in the sky, and it was hotter than hell out. I decided i should probably go out there now, I've spent more than enough time in whoever's tent this is, and at that I opened the flap and went outside. I could feel the eyes on me as I made my way to the women who let me stay here, Lori I think her name is.

"Umm Lori, Right?" I quietly said to her

"Yeah that's me, I'm glad to see you're finally awake," she said with what looked like a genuine smile.

"Ha yeah, me too. Hey i just wanted to thank for convincing that guy to let me stay. If there is anything i can do to help..," I said hoping she'd say yes

"No problem, we are all still people, and yeah I think Carol, the woman with the short hair over there could use some help with the laundry," She pointed in the direction of the lake "Hey what's your name anyway?"

"Okay, I'll do that, Oh my name is Tiffany," I answered as I was Walking away.

I know I wanted something to do here so i could stay a little longer, but laundry.. really. We aren't back in the day and we don't have to retort to doing the house work again. I guess if they let me stay I'll tell them exactly what I can do, or what I used to do, because I will not do fucking laundry for the rest of my time here in this messed up world. After passing a Few more people I made it down to my destination, at least I hope I did.

"Hi, are you Carol?" I asked one of the women sitting by what looked like wash boards.

"Yeah that's me, you must be the girl who wandered here with that dog," she said almost to the ground.

"Oh my God Jasper! Is he alive you guys didn't kill and eat him right please tell me you didn't!" my voice got very high-pitched as I spit that out. The blonde woman looked at me like I was crazy.

"What! it's a legit question! He was almost killed by the jack ass that shot me the other day," I said at the blonde.

"No we didn't eat him," she smiled and shook her head. "He's over there playing with the kids," she pointed her head over to the right. I looked to see four kids playing with my dog throwing him sticks; seemed to be alright, thank God I need that dog.

"Sorry," I sat down "I didn't mean to accuse you guys, but yeah Lori said i should come down and help you clean clothes," I tried to sound excited about it.

"Hey, new girl," I heard a mans voice say. it was that jerk that asked my if i was BIT.

"Hey, my name is Tiffany by the way. You must be Shane," i said trying to hold back everything I wanted to say to thins man.

"Follow me we need to talk," he started up the hill.

"Mind if I leave you women I'm being called by the big strong men," I grumbled out sarcastically. I got a smile out of the blonde who name was Andrea.

I followed Shane to a spot near the woods and away from everyone else in the camp.

"Woah, dude you're not guna kill me are you? I'll warn you now, I maybe small but I'll put up a hell of a fight," I said half way serious knowing I had one of my sharper knives in my boot.

"No, I'm not going to kill you," he said with a smile.

"Oh, okay then why did you take me away from my very important job of doing laundry," I asked sarcastically

"Well, Lori and I talked about it and we'd like to ask you to stay here we could use your help, from the looks of your medical supply you know what you are doing," he scratched the back of his head.

"I would love to stay," I answered not trying to hide how happy i was to be part of a group again. "I've got to tell you though, I'm good with a weapon I've been on my own for a while so I could hunt too. I mean don't get me wrong I'll do the women work but I figure I'd let you know," i said as i kicked the rocks around my feet

"Well Daryl is the one who does most of the hunting," when he said his name he same a scowl on his face "so you'll have to ask him about the hunting," he finished.

"When I figure out who that is i shall do that," I said looking at him this time.

"Well then, I guess you should meet the group right, they've wondered who you are," He said as he started back up to the main part of the camp.

"Oh! yay! I'm so excited!" I squeaked, completely serious. Shane Shook his head and he led me up the hill.

It didn't take long to meet everyone, they all seemed nice enough there was even a guy and a girl who had to be around my age. I liked the old man Dale, i think his name was, he reminded me of a father figure. Glen was really cool too, we even had something in common, we both used to deliver pizza. I spent most of the day talking to Glen finding out who everyone is and what their deal was. He knew a lot about everyone. He told me Carl was Lori's son and Sophia was Carol's daughter. Most of the people in the camp lost someone in the midst of everything, but they all had a nice set up here. There was some asshole named merle, and another one who I found out was Carols husband. Finally, I made it to the kids i walked over to them and introduced myself. i asked them if Jasper was being good, they said he was, then i told them they could always play with him just make sure he doesn't run away. i also taught them the run away whistle just incase anything happened. Everything went so well, everyone was just so nice to me. I will not do what i did to my last camp... I will never do that again.. I've changed... I know I have. Those thoughts were running through my head as he came out of the woods belt of squirrels and everything, and I knew him immediately, it was the dude that shot me!

"No, fuckin' way," he grunted as I walked over to him


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to be kidding me THIS is YOUR camp... wow what are the chances of this," I answered back, pretty civilly I might add.

He just made this disgusted face and turned away. At that I turned my back and walked back to the tent I was staying in. I heard Amy start to say something to me but I shot her a look that shut her up fast. I opened the flap and rummaged through my belongings, throwing things out of my bags and cursing under my breath. What gives him the right to look at me like that! He was the one who hurt me! Normally I wouldn't get this mad over a look some dude gave me, but there was something about Daryl's that made it matter. It took a good 5 minutes to find that fucking arrow, but now that I found it I was going to give that redneck a piece of my mind. As I was walking back to where I saw Daryl, I finally found out his name, It crossed my mind that this was stupid I should just leave him alone, give the dude his arrow back and get on with it. After an argument in my head I decided I wasn't going to be a coward about this, I was going to do this scared or not!

"Daryl, I have something to give you," I yelled into the woods. he came out with the same scowl he left with, suddenly I didn't feel so confident. "Here, I thought you'd want this back," was all I could manage to say as I held the arrow out to him. He just looked at me with a confused look on this face that turned into anger a bit to quick.

"Next time i won' miss," he grumbled as he snatched the arrow out of my hand. I was shocked at that, I was expecting him to take the arrow, but not to say that to me. We didn't even know each other like that!

"Who said you would get another chance, huh? I came over here to give you back your arrow because I thought you would need it, and you are going to disrespect me for no mother fucking reason! Okay so I lied to you about a rabbit! You were going to kill my dog what did you want me to do!" I yelled up at the man standing in front of me. "You're fucking lucky I missed you with my knife, so let me tell you next time I wont miss either! What you don't have anything to say anymore! you wanna be an asshole to me, I can be just as big of a bitch to you! You dumb good for nothing hick!" I yelled up at him. By now we had gotten few looks from some of the campers.

"You think 'cause you got loud wit' me I'm guna leave this be, you've got 'nother thing comin' bitch," he spit back at me.

"You know what Daryl, I don't go around calling yo redneck, or hick or asshole do I? My name is not bitch, it's Tiffany okay, I took the time to learn your name now learn mine dick," I lowered my voice. After I had said all that to him almost all of my confidence was gone. Honestly, he scared the ever loving shit out of me, but I would never let anyone know that.

"Whatever," he grunted, he sat back down and continued to skin the squirrels he had caught that day.

I turned and left, walked past everyone who was staring at me and went into the comfort of the RV Dale said I could use when I wanted. He was sitting on top of the RV and cam down when he saw me walk inside.

"Well that was um.. interesting," Dale offered as he sat down in the chair opposite of mine.

"Yeah, to say the least. You know I kinda feel bad about yelling at him like that, but he just Ugh!,"

"I know he has that effect on everyone," Dale chuckled, and I smiled. "Give it some time he'll get over it and so will you,"

"I know," was all I said. I looked out the window at Daryl.

After a few long days of work at the camp and seeing Daryl every day with his brother, the only person he really talked, to I decided that I wanted to talk to him. He was just defending himself that day and maybe I over reacted when I yelled at him. That night I couldn't sleep, so I went outside to see if anyone was still up. There was nobody walking around the camp, so I went down to the lake to maybe go for a swim. It was a little bit chilly but i needed something to do I couldn't just sit in the tent and wait for sleep that was never going to come. I walked down the hill and saw someone sitting down on the bank, I considered just going back up to my tent but maybe this person and i could talk for a while. As I got closer, I felt my stomach drop, but I continued to walk down towards him. I stopped and cleared my throat so he would look up.

"Oh, It's you," he said as he turned

"Yeah... it's me," I paused and considered if I should stay here and talk to this man who obviously didn't want to talk to me; I stayed. "Can I talk to you for a minute," I asked trying to sound confident.

"Why,"

"Because I want to apologize for yelling at you.. I mean you deserve it but, I shouldn't have done it in front of your entire camp. I just feel bad okay,"

"Okay,"

"I can see you're a man of many words," I turned to leave.

"You can sit down if you want," He said quietly almost in a whisper. I smiled when i heard that.

"Awww Daryl! I accept," I squeaked with fake excitement and he knew it, he just gave me a look like shut the fuck up.

We didn't talk after that but when we did we talked about hunting or our favorite way to kill a zombie. I said I prefered a far away kill, where he said up close and personal was his. When i first came here I would have never thought Daryl Dixon and I would be sitting on a rock looking out into the lake talking. I had to admit though, when Daryl was pleasant he was nice to be around maybe charming. I think Daryl and I could actually be friends, so i decided to ask him.

"So, you're going out hunting in a little while right?" I asked in my cute voice

"Yea', so,"

"Well, I was wondering if I could come," I paused and looked at his face, his expression didn't change. "'Cause honestly, I'm about to go nuts if I have to anymore woman work, sowing, laundry, looking after the kids, oh by the way whats up with Lori does she even watch her son. Anyway, please Daryl it can be a bonding experience for us," I smiled and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. That used to work so well on guys before the world went to hell. He looked at me then away real fast.

"Fine, this once but don' think it'll happen again," he said and I smiled knowing I got my way

~~~**I know that happened a little fast, but now things are going to get really fun :) thanks for reading :)~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

We sat there for a bit longer staring out at the lake in silence.

"So I think I'm guna go to bed now are you comin… um no I mean uhh are you going to sleep now… in your tent," I shuttered out. I could feel how red my face was; thank god it was dark out so he couldn't see.

"Yeah I think I will," he said getting off the rock.

We walked up the hill without speaking, I kinda wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say to him. I looked over at him and eyed him up and down. Oh my god, did I just check him out… no I couldn't have just a week ago I hated this man.

"What are ya lookin' at," he asked him lip curling up the slightest bit.

**_Just how manly and rugged you are not to mention how I want you to hold me in those strong arms of yours _**"Nothing," I clamped my mouth shut before I really embarrassed myself. What the hell was wrong with me? When we made it up to camp he walked to his tent without a word, he didn't even turn to say goodbye.

"Goodnight," I mumbled to myself as I walked into my rented tent. To my surprise Jasper was sleeping on my sleeping bag. I pet him and he woke up and gave me a dog kiss. I smiled and moved him over so I could squeeze into my spot; I fell asleep thinking about how my day tomorrow was going to me great.

The next morning I got up ready for my day, jasper was already gone probably playing with Carl his new best friend. Damn dog, I keep him alive this whole tome and he goes and abandons me when he finds a new friend, I smiled and shook my head. I grabbed my bow and stepped outside into the already hot and humid day.

"What are you all smiles about, and why do you have your bow out," I heard a groggy voice that had to be Glens ask.

"Huh," I answered

"Your smiling, you came out of your tent with this smile on, and you have you bow.. you're not guna kill Daryl are you," he asked giving me a confused look.

"Oh," damn was it that easy to tell I was this happy "No, I'm not going to kill Daryl um actually I'm going hunting.. with.. him," I said looking down at that last part.

"Wait a few days ago you were ready to fight him and not you are goin' to go out with the guy… hunting… alone… in the woods. Do you have a death wish?" he looked at me baffled.

"No, I don't I just I don't know, I need to get out of camp for a while and Daryl was going hunting and I asked if I could go," I answered him nonchalantly.

"He's letting you come with him," he looked confused "He never lets anyone go with him," he said. Just as I was about to answer Daryl came walking up; I felt my face get hot.

" You comin'," was all he said as he turned towards the woods.

"Yeah, I am," I answered. "I'll see you later Glen," I said over my shoulder as I followed Daryl into the woods.

For the first hour or so we didn't see anything, but god was he an exceptional tracker I've never seen anything like it before. I had to admire it; I kept quiet so he could concentrate on what he was doing. I kept an eye out for small game and birds; I was great at killing birds they were my favorite to get, ask me why and I'll say I have no idea. Just as my mind was wandering off I noticed something small move in the leaves. I stopped and aimed my bow, I decided against bringing my knives they were easier to lose, the squirrel came into view and I let my arrow go. I hit it, thankfully it died instantly and I didn't have to watch it suffer. Daryl turned around with a scowl on his face.

"I got it!" I jumped looking at him I could tell he was mad I got the first kill. "What, are you jealous I killed the first squirrel," I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up and keep movin'," he turned back around as I grabbed my kill.

"So what happened to the nice Daryl from last night, the one who I got along with," I said flatly. I saw his muscles tense in his back when I said that.

"I didn' bring you out here to talk girl, now shut up," he said looking forward.

"I see you are back to your normal self, I am glad to hear you didn't call me bitch though. That's a step in the right direction," I said brightly following him closely trying not to look at his flexed muscles. God I need to stop this I thought to myself. "Daryl I think I'm guna go off to the left we can cover more ground that way," I had to get away from him and get my mind out of the gutter.

"Fine, meet me back here in a hour," he answered looking down at the ground tracking something for sure.

I wandered around for a little while catching and killing two more squirrels; I picked them up and tucked them through my belt loop, it's still disgusting doing this. I figured long enough has past and I should head back now, I thought about Daryl on the way back, I couldn't get the guy out of my head no matter how hard I tried. It's not that he was particularly attractive, but there was just something about him that just made him… remarkable.. I guess it was the way he presented himself as a bad ass or how manly he was. Then I realized something, the first day I saw Daryl when I was in the bushes he knew where I was! He let me go, he knew where I was and he let me go! As all this was running through my head I didn't notice the walker on the side of me. I heard it before it attacked me. I turned and saw the walker just as it reached to grab me, something stopped me I knew this face, I knew those dead eyes, I knew this walker.. _Kenny_.. I hesitated and in that second the walker attacked lunging at me knocking my bow just out of my reach. It was pinning my to the ground snapping at my face, inches from what it wanted. It was too heavy for me to lift off of me I knew that, so I tried to wiggle out from underneath him… or what used to be a him. I could feel the teeth getting closer to me, I tried to reach for my boot but I couldn't reach my knife, I screamed and reached for the arrow that got knocked out of its holder. I could feel the tip of the arrow in my fingertips, and I could feel the walkers nails ripping at my clothes; I dint have much time left. Then everything stopped just as fast as it started. I was breathing heavy as I pushed the thing off of me and scurried back towards my bow. I looked up to see Daryl standing there putting down his bow. Before I knew what I was doing I got up and ran over to him, it was like my body was on autopilot. When I finally reached him I threw my arms around him and pressed my head to his chest, I could feel the tears spilling form my eyes; I didn't care. I felt his whole body tense as I held on to him, I could tell he was uncomfortable but I couldn't let go; not yet.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I let go of him wiping the rest of my tears from my face.

"Don' mention it," he said looking a little uncomfortable still. I handed him the animals I killed and waited for him to start moving again.

"Thank you, I don't think I would have made it out of there without you," I added looking down.

"I kno'," he answered. "We're goin' back to camp now," he paused and looked at me. It almost looked like he was concerned.

"Okay," I said wanting nothing more than that.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at camp Glen, Andrea, Merle, T-dog, and a few others were getting ready for a supply run to Atlanta.

"You guna come wit' us," Merle asked with a creepy look on his face.

"No, I think I'll pass this time," I said moving backwards to create some space between us.

He just gave me the okay look and walked to the car they were taking. I said bye to Glen and wished everyone good luck on their journey. Now that half our camp was gone everything was really silent, I think people were scared they wouldn't come back. The rest of the day went by fast; there was a lot of work to be done and only half the man power. I was sowing clothes with Carol and I could see she had a mark on her arm, I knew it wasn't my place to say anything but I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. She was a nice lady; I really liked her she shouldn't be treated like that by anyone and if she wasn't going to say something I would.

"You don't have to be treated like that you know, and don't lie and say you don't know what I'm talking about, okay, I know what a mark like that means," I said pulling a thread through the needle.

"He's really not all that bad, he wasn't always like this," she said putting down the pants she was repairing.

"But he is now, Carol to be honest your husband is an asshole. I know you know that. You don't have to be scared of him. Hey I'll even be your back up if you need it. I'm not much but I'll always be here if you need me okay. I don't want you to forget that," I told her looking her in the eye.

"Thank you, you're a sweet girl, but this isn't your problem," she answered me looking at the pants again.

"Yes it is, I consider you my friend now, we've been bonding over sowing woman. We have a connection," I smiled "I don't want to see you hurt is all," I added.

She just smiled. She didn't need to say it but I know she really appreciated what I said even if she didn't want my help. I excused myself to use the bathroom, after my business I looked in the mirror to see the wide-eyed girl that was scared of everything was almost gone. This was the first time I've really gotten to look at myself in a long time. My dirty blonde hair was a mess but I was managing it as well as I could, I had just taken to putting it up most of the time now. I could still see the long grown out highlights, and the black I put underneath, my hair was down to the middle of my waist at its longest point, when I pulled it out of its pony tail, maybe Lori would cut my hair for me one day. My big green eyes were alert always looking out for something, for danger mostly. I guess I had lost a few pounds since this all started because my face had lost some of its roundness, and my cheek bones had become a little more prominent but I still looked healthy. I still had my curves, which I was always proud of, now, I never had big boobs, but I worked with what I had but I did always take pride in my ass; I had that Italian ass. Now that I had examined everything I decided I'd spent enough time in the bathroom, I washed my hands and went back to sowing with Carol. After we had finished our pile of clothes we walked outside to start our next task. The next two days went like that, everyone doing what they needed to. Nighttime was always nice, at least I liked it because we sat around the fire and talked or ate; it reminded me of a family almost. I love when Dale would tell stories; he was like the wise elder of our group.

"So, you're into him right," Amy asked one night as we were sitting by the low fire.

"What? Who?" I asked know exactly who she was talking about.

"Oh come on Tiff, I see you sneaking glances at Daryl," she smiled as she said it.

I didn't know what to say to her, I just sat there staring at her like an asshole. "Do I really make it that obvious," I asked finally admitting to her, and myself, that there was defiantly and attraction there.

"No, don't worry you don't. I think it's nice though," she said looking in Daryl's direction.

"And why is that," I asked very interested in the answer.

"Because, it's nice to know that even though the world has gone to hell people can still find each other, I guess," she said.

"Well look at you being all philosophical," I teased her "but yeah I think you're right," I said feeling better about everything that was going on. Amy and I started talking about if we though the people in Atlanta were okay; she was really worried about Andrea. Just as I was about to tell her she was fine, Daryl walked up looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Can I talk to ya," he said to me biting his thumb nail. Amy made some excuse to leave and Daryl sat down in her spot.

"What's up," I asked my voice squeaking at the end.

"You still wanna go huntin'," he asked softly.

"Daryl Dixon are you asking **me **to go hunting with **you**," I asked putting an infection on those two words I tried to hide my excitement and surprise with sarcasm.

"You don' need ta be a bitch 'bout it," he said getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry," I said grabbing his arm to stop him from going; his arm tensed but he sat back down. "I would love to go hunting with you again," I said to him with a smile.

"Don' do nothin' dumb neither, like gittin' attacked by a walker again," he said getting up to go back to his tent.

The next morning we set off into the woods again, for a long day of hunting. This hunt was much more successful than the last we caught a bunch of squirrels and I managed to kill a bird, but the big find was a deer right near the camp. Daryl took aim and it hit, I shot another arrow and that one hit too, the deer couldn't have much left in it. Daryl shot one more time and the deer went down.

"Oh my god you did it," I said sounding surprised. _Of course you did it you're a badass. _

He just let out a grunt, a satisfied grunt, and smiled walking towards the deer. There were a bunch of voices near the kill many of them yelling, Daryl busted through the shrubs first. "That's my deer," I heard him yell along with some other things, than I heard some commotion going on. _That can't be good._ I came out the plants to see Daryl throwing a dead squirrel at someone and pulling out his knife ready to attack the new guy standing next to Shane. All of the men got really tense and went into attack mode, I couldn't let that happen. I ran over to Daryl as fast as I could and slammed into the side him with all of the force I could muster in that sort distance, knocking him off balance enough to get in between him and everyone else. I don't know what happened, but I don't want anyone getting hurt cause Daryl is freaking out and he's a bit emotional sometimes.

"Fucking stop dude!" I yelled at him. The other guys backing up I heard Shane say something to the new guy.

"Git out of my way," Daryl said with snarl and a mean look in his eye. Normally, that would have made me move but not this time.

"No!" I yelled back at him. He lunged forward trying to get me move but I planted my feet and stood my ground. The impact of him slamming into my sent me to the floor, but I held onto him so he came down with me. He landed on top of me knocking the wind out of me, but I still didn't let go.

"Get out of here!" I yelled as loud as I could to the people standing around watching. "Move!"

I rolled out from underneath him and managed to get on top of him, his knife was still in his hand so I went to grab for it. He jerked it away faster than I could get a grip on the handle and my hand slipped across the blade cutting my index and pinky finger.

"Fuck!" I yelled pulling my hand back. He took this chance to push me off and sit up, still obviously fuming he didn't get to do what he wanted to do.

"DARYL! What happened calm down Daryl look at me," I shouted my voice strained grabbing his face with my good hand. My arm and side were scratched up from the fall not to mention the giant bruise I'm going to have from him falling on me.

"My brother, they left 'em," he said with a tear in his eye. I forgot about all of the physical pain I was in from my wrestling match with him because that could never compare to the pain he was feeling right now. I dropped my hand from his face in utter surprise; I was speechless.

"Daryl, I'm so.. sorry.. I can't imagine what that feels like," I said looking right at him.

"No, ya can't," he said getting up. "we're goin' back for 'em," he stopped and turned around. "How's your hand," he said pointing to my bloody fingers.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I said clenching my fingers together to try and stop the bleeding.

"Here," he handed me the bandana he had with him, "Wrap it 'round til ya git it clean," he said as I took the bandana. He walked out of the woods without another word and I followed still shocked at the events that just unfolded.

That night went by in a rush, I found out the new guy was actually Lori's lost husband and Shane's best friend. Funny, I thought to myself I could have sworn she was with Shane. It was nice to see that miracles could still happen, even now. Everyone was happy to see their loved ones and friends, except Daryl his loved one was out there chained to a roof with walkers after him. I didn't blame him for staying away from the group. I went to bed thinking about poor Merle trapped, yeah he was an asshole but he didn't deserve that.

The morning came quick and everyone was set to go, Lori was obviously agitated at Rick for leaving again so soon. Daryl was pacing by the truck they were taking urging everyone to hurry up, I walked up to him. Before he could say anything to me I hugged him, wrapping my arms around him tight; I wanted him to know he had someone here who wanted him to come back safe.

"Be careful please," I said looking up at him. What he did next surprised me he put him arms around me and hugged me back, I smiled.

"whatda you care if I git back safe," he said gently.

"Shut up Daryl," I answered him, my voice muffled. I let go and backed up looking at the ground, what I wouldn't give to kiss this guy right now. I might never see him again, at that thought I sprang towards him grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to where I could reach him and kissed him. This obviously took him by surprise because his body tensed as I wrapped my arms around him, but he relaxed and he deepened the kiss spinning me around to my back was against the side of the truck.

"Uhm," a voice said. He pulled away from me, letting me go running his hand though his hair "Sorry to interrupt but we're ready," the voice belonged to Rick.

"I'll see ya," Daryl said to me as he hopped in the back of the truck.

"Bye," was all I could manage to get out before they left.


	8. Chapter 8

"So is she your girlfriend," Rick asked as we drove back to Atlanta.

"No, she just some bitch," I answered not believing what I said. I don't want to talk to him, Rick, he left my brother for dead on to of a roof.

"Well, it didn't look like that before we left," he said smiling.

"It was nothin'" I grunted.

I knew he was right because it wasn't nothin', and she wasn't nothin' I'd actually liked spending time with her. Her and the sarcastic answers she came out with where actually really funny sometimes. She was different then the girls back at home, maybe that's why I found her so irritating and amazing at the same time. This was a weird feeling I and don't like it I haven't felt like this in a very long time. Zombies didn't scare me but Tiffany did, she scared me a lot more than I wanted her to. I thought about this until Rick pulled the truck to a stop.

* * *

"Where did that come from Tiff," Lori asked as I walked down the hill to start helping with the laundry.

"I don't know, I just felt like I had to do it," I answered her not wanting to explain my actions especially to a woman who was fucking her husband's best friend. Yeah, I'd figured it out it wasn't too hard if you just watched the way they snuck off or looked at each other.

"Well, that's good," she said sounding surprised I didn't elaborate.

The girls were all talking about things they missed back before the modern world ended; everyone mentioned something but Carols all made us laugh. That's when her asshole husband came down and put his two cents in on what we should be doing. That didn't sit well with anyone but Andrea was the one to say something. He'd hit Carol, before anyone knew what happened Shane came over and smashed his face in. Thank God I thought he totally deserved it, I thought anyway, someone had to pull Shane off to stop him. I couldn't watch Carol run over and comfort her husband so I left to find Shane.

"Shane!" I yelled as I ran to catch him.

"What," he grunted as he started to flex his fingers.

"I think he deserved it, so does Carol she just can't say it now," I said

"He did didn't he," he said with a small smile on his face.

"So you and Dixon huh?" he said with a smirk. He loved teasing me about almost everything it's starting to get annoying and it's gotten worse since Rick came back

"Um.. no I just wanted to do it just in case he didn't come back, I uhm," I stuttered felling my face turn red. "Okay so what I kissed him it's not that big of a deal, it's not like I ripped his clothes off in front of everyone," I said my voice rising a little bit at the end.

"Hey, calm down there killer," he said putting his hands up. "I'm just sayin' it's weird I mean a girl like you shouldn't be with a guy like him," he said so matter of factly. That little sentence pissed me off to no end I couldn't believe he had the balls to try to tell me what to do. "I mean you're hot, and you could do better than that stupid redneck," he said.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I rasped "You have no right telling me who I should and shouldn't be with you're not my father. I don't know what the issue you have with Daryl is, but you should forget it 'cause if it wasn't for him your ass wouldn't have the food you eat! And don't you dare call him a stupid redneck you asshole!" I turned to leave but I wasn't done yelling at him yet. "You know, I find it funny that you'll say this to me when he's gone but when he's here you basically avoid him like he has the plague, why don't you say this shit to him! You're just bein' a little bitch!" I yelled at hit spitting the last word at him. I turned to leave when I felt his hand curl around my arm and rip me backwards.

"What did you just say to me," he said pulling me close to him with hate in his tone.

"You heard me," I said my voice shaking at the end. His hand gripped my arm tighter I knew I could be in some trouble right about now, but he let me go and just walked away like nothing happened

I made my way back to find Jasper so I could talk to my dog about this because he doesn't talk back; I found him with the kids. I asked if I could have him for a bit and they said yes, but I got a look from Carl because he saw how red my arm was already. That was going to bruise for sure. I kept myself busy with little chores for the next couple of days so I didn't think about Daryl, but that proved to be a harder task then I originally thought. I even went hunting once though I didn't catch anything. I missed him, he may be racist and an asshole but he was fun to be around and he made me happy and that's all I could ask for in a place like this. Now that I had time to think about kissing Daryl, I don't think it was the smartest thing to do, not because I regret it but because I didn't want to scare him off. He reminded me of a wild animal that is curious about people and wants to be by them, but he gets scared and runs back the other way. Since I didn't catch anything new for us to eat I thought we weren't going to eat but while I was gone Amy and Andrea caught a bunch of fish for everyone. We were all eating by the fire talking about stupid stuff like movies and TV shows it was a really nice night and everyone was enjoying it. I sat as far away from Shane as possible, my arm had a massive bruise on it that I explained by running into a tree whir hunting. Dale told us this nice little story about why he kept winding his watch; I thought it was a great idea but Amy called him weird before excusing herself because she had to pee.

When I heard the scream I already knew what happened, we didn't even have time to react before the walkers came. I grabbed my bow and pulled out and arrow I didn't even have time to snap it on the string before the walker came I stabbed the arrow through its head as it fell another came behind me. I spun around and stabbed with the same arrow. I ran I saw a clearing and ran, this can't be happening again no not again! I won't run away this time I won't leave these people they need me; I grabbed my knives and stabbed it through the zombies head as I ran towards the hoard. I felt something grab the back of my shirt; ripping a hole in it. I spun to see a nasty ass walker staring me in the face; I lunged at me as I stepped back into another walker. This had to be it how the hell was I guna get out of this, I felt the walker behind me fall and I moved forward and stabbed the nasty walker from before. I saw Daryl come up from behind me grabbing his arrow from the walker he killed; he'd saved me again. The other men came and helped us kill the rest of the walkers; looks like they got here just in time.

"You bit," Daryl said as we stood there staring at the walker bodies that were piled up.

"I don't think so," I said my whole body shaking. Daryl took my bow from me and dropped it on the floor; he grabbed me to pull me a little closer to see if I had any bites or scratches. "How's it look doctor," I said my voice quiet.

"Fine, it don't look like you have anythin," he said softly. His hand hit the side of my arm where my bruise is and I flinched. "What was that," he said grabbing my arm softly.

"Nothing," I said pulling my arm back my eyes wide in surprise. I don't want to deal with this now.

"It's not nothin'," he answered me actually looking concerned. I had to say something to get out of because if I told him what really happened

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say you're concerned about me," I said still trying to think of something to get out of this.

"I am," he said so quietly I could barely hear him. Him saying this surprised me and made the butterfly's in my stomach fly. I knew what I had to say to him to make him go away, but I don't think I could bring myself to say it.

"I.. don't need you to be concerned about me Daryl, but I just ran into a tree when I was chasing something," my lie sounding very unconvincing; I could tell he didn't believe me.

"You think I'm stupid or somethin'. Don't lie to me," he growled. I just looked down.

"Okay, Daryl, I'm extremely happy you are concerned about me you don't even understand, but I'm not guna tell you, right now, what happened to me," I said pleading to him.

"Fine," he said walking away leaving me to gather up my knives from the bodies alone. I might have just ruined what I have with him.

The next morning everyone helped to burn the bodies and bury our dead. After that we were on our way to some place new, I think Rick said something about the CDC. If it was still functional that would be a great place to go, I think anyway. Everyone started to pile into the cars and I was left to decide who I was going with, I might as well see if Daryl would let me come 'cause I sure as hell don't wanna go with Shane. I slid my way up to Daryl's truck.

"Can I ride with you," I asked as he put his brother's bike in the bed of his truck. I'll pretend I didn't notice how good his muscles looked.

"Why," he asked not looking at me.

"'cause I want to. I sure as hell don't wanna go with Shane. Not after," I stopped knowing I might have said too much. He turned around fast with a look of anger. "Daryl I'll tell you what happen if you just get in the car and we go, please don't do this now," I said pulling him to his door. He pulled his arm from me and went to walk over to Shane. "Daryl no! it's not important please it's time to go," I grabbed his arm and pulled back with my whole body.

"Fine, this aint over though," he grunted getting in his truck and slamming the door.

"So can I come with you," I asked again raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up and git in already," he spat at me.

Like I said I would I told him what happened and he was pissed. After a while I did calm him down, but I knew he would forget this not for a while. When we eventually did get to the CDC a doctor Jenner let us in after some pleading. He gave us a feast and a shower and explained to us what has gone on in the rest of the world; it sounded grim.

"You not guna drink with me," Daryl asked sitting next me.

"I don't drink," I said smiling at him.

"You will with me," he said handing me the bottle he was drinking from. As he handed me the bottle I saw he had cuts on his knuckle. "Daryl did you… oh my god did you go that to Shane's eye!" I whispered to him looking at Shane's black eye. I took a drink really thinking I needed it now.

"He deserved it," was all he did as I handed his the bottle back. I smiled because he defiantly did I liked to hope he did it partly for me.

After the fiasco of escaping the CDC and losing a member we got stopped on the highway by a jam of cars. So doing the only thing we could we scavenged for parts, food, weapons, and anything else we could find. Then out of nowhere Dale yelled walker, but it wasn't just one it was the biggest hoard I'd ever saw. All we could do was hide under cars until it they passed hoping they didn't notice us and for the most part nobody got hurt. I did find out after I got back to the group that Sophia went missing, so most of us decided to look for the little girl. Rick and Shane took Jasper with them to see if he could find her scent. Rick decided to split us up and the girls went back with Daryl, Lori had a weird feeling about something; we all just shook her off. That's when a woman on horseback come riding up saying Carl was shot and she needed to come to her father's farm. She left as the rest of us went back to the road to tell everyone else where we were headed to. It was nice to see the farm was real, but sad that we were here because Carl was hurt, so we all settled in setting up our tents for, at least, the night.


	9. Chapter 9

After settling in to my tent, I had officially claimed it, I was finally able get a moment to myself after these crazy few days. I still couldn't believe that Amy was gone; she was one of my best friends in the camp we had girl talk all the time. Now who am I supposed to talk to about this stuff, Lori, hell no she'd somehow complicate things, Carol, no she's not stable right now and I don't blame her, Andrea, no just no she annoyed me more now than before because of what she did to Dale. I just sat there thinking about everything and finally the tears came out, and they just kept coming for a good hour. The next morning after getting ready I joined the rest of the group. I found out the doctors name was Hershel, and he had two daughters Maggie and Beth and there were a few other people living on the farm also. I also found out from Glen that one of the men, Otis, was the one to accidently shot Carl in the stomach. I may not like Lori but I felt bad for her and Rick they shouldn't have to go through this, ever. After a while Rick came out, looking really pale, and said we should continue looking for Sophia, so for the next couple of days that's what some of us did while others set up our new camp. I was walking around one day exploring the property when I overheard Hershel say we weren't going to be staying here, Rick made some kind of deal with him for now so we could stay.

"Hey," I said to Carol one day, I hadn't spoken to her in a long time.

"Hi," she said looking out the window of the RV.

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry about everything and we will find Sophia," I said feeling a bit awkward in her presence.

"Thank you," she said looking at me this time.

After my conversation with Carol, I walked outside to find Daryl so we could go look for the little girl. I'd found him in the little camp he set up for himself away from everyone else. He was getting ready to leave from what it looked like.

"You goin' out soon," I asked sitting on the log by his tent.

"Yea' I can't sit here no more," he said picking up his bow.

"Can I come with you?" I asked getting up as he started to walk away. He was always walking away from me and it was starting to get extremely annoying, and I was getting tired of it. "Dude why do you do that," I asked jogging to keep up with him.

"What," he asked looking forward.

"Walk away from me when I'm talking to you. I really don't get you Daryl Dixon," I said shaking my head. i decided I was going with him whether he liked it or not so I made sure I had my knives, which I had taken to bringing with me, my bow was all the way back at my tent and I didn't want to go get it. He didn't answer me.

"Daryl! Hello I'm talking to you," I paused "Ugh! You know you're so hot and cold dude. Just a few days ago you were telling me you were concerned about me and now you won't give me the time if day. I have to like chase you just to say hello," I said almost running into him because he stopped all of a sudden.

"Why don't you just leave me be," He spat at me still not looking at me. "I don't talk to ya 'cause I don' want you around. Ever thinka that," he asked me with acid in his tone.

"You don't mean that," I said my face turning red. "Look me in the face and say it," I said backing up a bit.

He turned around his face with the slightest hint of red and stared at me. So I just stared back at him waiting for him to make the first move. But he didn't do anything, so I turned around and left to do other work in the camp.

"Wait," he finally said defeat in his voice.

"What," I said in my fake nice voice.

"Come help me look for Sophia," he answered me putting his hand through his hair.

I smiled because I got my way again and bounced over to him with I smile, but I didn't forget about what we were just talking about. Once inside the woods he was in hunting mode and we didn't talk much; he was extremely focused. As the days went on we went into the woods looking for Sophia not finding too much until Daryl found a small house where she could hide. Upon inspection we found a small blanket in a closet that she could fit in, that was good enough evidence for him. It was great to find that but it really didn't mean too much but I was optimistic about it. Back at camp everyone was settling back into their roles. Daryl and Carol have been getting to know each other over the past few weeks, I'm not saying I'm jealous because I love Carol but I would really like to hang out with Daryl again, outside of the woods. Every day we would go into the woods and look for the lost girl, every day we didn't find her I grew less and less hopeful but I remained confident. On a personal note, Daryl and I have not talked about anything substantial in a very long time and he was acting cold towards me again; I was ready to give up on him. We were walking out of the woods one day when I couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your problem," I asked stopping near the tree line my voice steady.

"Whatda mean," he sighed.

"Why do you treat me like this? I thought we were over the you being an asshole to me stage in our relationship," I told him as we continued walking to his camp. I decided I should just put it out there. "Daryl. I li" he stopped me.

"Don't say it," he said walking over to me.

"Why not," I asked a little hurt.

"Cause you don' mean it," he said looking down.

"Yes, I really do. Besides you can't know what I do and don't mean," I said feeling sorry for the man standing in front of me. I walked over to him I put my hand up to touch his face but he flinched away. "What happened to you to make you like this," I asked.

"It doesn't matter," he said finishing the walk to his camp. I was so tired of this game he was playing.

"Yes it does, to me it does and stop trying to hide how you feel dude. This game is starting to get ridiculous now," I said my voice starting to squeak.

He didn't say anything. That was it I was done, forget it there was no getting through to him. I got up from the spot I was sitting and started to storm off, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him holding me tight against his chest. I started to breath faster when he closed the gap between us and crushed his lips to mine. This wasn't unlike our first kiss; in fact it started out exactly like it, except the roles were reversed. He pulled away from me and said "does that clear things up" to which I didn't answer with words I just pulled him down to my height and continued where we left off. As he deepened our kiss he slid his hands from my back down to underneath my ass where he lifted me up, so I did my part and wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked over to his tent. Yeah, it was still pretty light out and people probably saw us, but honestly right now with Daryl on top of me I did not care what anyone was thinking. As I ran my hands down his bare back I felt the scars that lined his shoulders and wondered what has this man been through, but I put that though aside because things were getting pretty hot in that little tent of his. After all was said and done and were where both breathing heavy I couldn't help but look at the beautiful man sitting next to me, scars and all. He handed me my clothes and I got dressed.

"Maybe one day you could tell me what happened to you," I said pulling my shirt back over my head.

"Naw, I won't" he said pulling his pants on but he was smiling.

"Whatever man," I said I didn't want to push anything right now. I couldn't keep the stupid smile I had off my face because that was everything I'd imagine it be.

We walked out of the tent and over to the camp to see Maggie yelling at Lori for something; it sounded like she said baby killer. Oh my god was she pregnant! What a dumb ass! That's when the thought hit me.. That could be me. I had to be more careful next time. The whole night I could help but smile and people noticed, but I just told them some lie; well everyone but Glen. I told him about my experience and he told me about his, it's funny I never would have thought I'd be talking to Glen about this. The next day I woke up and got ready for my Sophia search with Daryl, but he told me he was going to take one of the horses out and go himself. It hurt when he said he was going alone but everyone needs there alone time he just picks weird times.

"Will you be careful out there? You don't have my ass out there to watch your back," I said smiling

"Yeah I will be," he said putting his cross-bow over his shoulder.

"Okay good," I said disappointed. Before I could say anything else he grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug; I smiled as I pressed myself against him. He let go and turned away, but I wasn't done with him yet I pulled in his shirt and turned him around planting a kiss right on him.

"Okay you could go now," I said smiling at him.

"I'll see ya later," he said smiling as he got on the horse.

I left the barn to find Rick standing close by and he just smiled at me and I returned it. The rest of the day went by with doing work of some sort I spent some of it with Dale listening to some of his elder wisdom. It was getting really late when I realized Daryl wasn't back yet, Rick was asking if anyone saw him; nobody did. I was starting to get worried now, I hope he is okay.

"WALKER," we all heard Andrea yell "I can get it.

Rick told her no don't do it as he and the other men ran towards the field. All of a sudden a shot went off and I saw the walker go down, but something wasn't right we heard Rick scream NO. The guys dragged the body over and my fears came true, a beat up Daryl was being dragged over.

"Is he dead," I yelled as I ran up to them.

"No he's just passed out, the bullet grazed him," Rick answered me.

I just watched them drag him into the house for Hershel to help him. My emotions went from sad to scared to angry to completely pissed off. I knew exactly who to blame for that, the dumb bitch Andrea, she's been going on about using her gun since we got to the farm. When she finally uses it she goes and shoots my man! Oh hell fucking no!

"Andrea!" I yelled stomping up to where she stood. " What the fuck is wrong with you don't you listen!" I continued.

"I didn't know it was him I swear!" she said back to me.

I didn't want to hear her lame ass excuses I was more than over her ass and I was seeing red. I clenched my fist pulled back and swung I connected with the side of her face knocking her to the floor. My hand hurt like hell but it was so worth it. Dale said I should calm down she didn't mean it but I didn't listen to him. I walked back over to her and she pulled her gun out at me, I backed up and put my hands up for a second_ she won't_ I thought to myself.

"Pull the trigger. I dare you," I said my voice unshaken. She did nothing but stare at me "I thought so,"

I turned around and walked away, Dale was saying something to Andrea but I didn't stay to listen. Glen said as I was walking to the house that I was awesome and he couldn't believe I did that. I just shook my head at him all I wanted was to go see Daryl.


	10. Chapter 10

I made my way into the house, pushing past people so I could get into the room where Daryl was. I couldn't stop my heart from racing no matter what anyone said to me I just wanted to see him with my own eyes to make sure he was okay.

"Stop!" I heard a Rick say. I felt his hands grab me and pull me backwards; I struggled against him trying to get out of his grasp.

"No, I wanna see him," I answered through clenched teeth. I could tell he was getting annoyed at me trying to get away from him, so he picked me up off the ground and carried me outside. When we got outside and he dropped me while blocking the door so I couldn't get back inside.

"Move Rick," I said with acid in my voice.

"No you need to calm down before you go in there, okay. When we wakes up he doesn't need to see you freaking out," he reasoned pushing me back as I went for the door again.

"Fine," I said finally calming down. He was right I need to get my head on straight if I was going to be in there when he woke up.

After a few more minutes he moved out-of-the-way so I could get inside; I thanked him for doing that. I ran Hershel as he was leaving the room Daryl was in; he looked angry.

"Is everything okay in there," I asked my voice panicked.

"Yeah he's just too stubborn to let me work on him," he answered shaking his head. "You can go ahead in now," he finished.

I opened the door and walked in to see a lump laying on the bed covered up to his head in blankets. He looked beat up; what the hell happened to him.

"Hey there," I said tenderly. He moved to look at me standing by the door.

"You could come in," he said rolling back over.

"So what happened to you," I said pulling up a chair beside the bed.

He went on to explain to me what happened to him while he was in the woods, I couldn't help but feel so bad for him. I wish I could help him, or say something to make him feel better but I knew it was useless. I already knew what would happen if I even tried, he would shut me up tell me to get out or just turn over and ignore me. I just sat there for a little while debating if I should say something to him, but it was Daryl who broke the silence first.

"My daddy used to beat me bloody," he said looking at the floor.

"What? Daryl… I'm so sorry," I stuttered out not knowing what else to say. "Is that were the scars are from," I asked already knowing the answer.

"Whatda you think," he answered looking at me this time.

He went on to explain to me things his father would do to him after his mother died. He told me a lot more than I ever thought he would and the way he talked about it so openly with me made me happy. I felt so bad for him; he had a terrible childhood and there was nothing I could do to help him. I sat there and listen to him speak about his life for what felt like hours; I didn't say much I just listened intently to everything he said he was opening up to me and I didn't want to ruin this. After he finished we just sat there in silence for a while when a knock startled both of us. Carol came in and brought Daryl some food saying he wouldn't eat if someone didn't bring something to him; she was right. I excused myself so they could talk; I walked out to get some food for myself as I was putting it on my plate Carol walked out of the room. I was so confused; I walked back in with my plate and took my seat.

"What happened," I asked

"Nothin'," he said pulling the blanket back up over himself.

"Um okay then," I said playing with the food on my plate.

He didn't say anything else for the rest of the night. I don't remember it but apparently I fell asleep in the chair and stayed there all night. When I got up in the morning Daryl was already gone, so I got up and stretched my sore muscles and walked outside of the house. Everyone was already up and doing things, why do I always wake up later than these people I don't understand. I saw Glen walking around looking kind of lost and confused; I decided to see what was going on in his world.

"Glen why do you look so lost," I asked before biting down on an apple.

"Girls," he said

"Yeah girls suck right. Tell me about it," I said pretending to know what he was talking about giggling through my sentence.

"Okay maybe you can answer this for me cause you're a girl," he said taking a set on the ground; I followed him.

"Yeah last time I checked I was a girl, unless something has changed since then," I said taking another bite of my apple.

"You know what I mean," he said shaking his head.

"Okay okay, what's wrong? Maybe I can help," I said to him taking the last bite of my apple.

"What does it mean when you like have sex and then you are mean to them like really mean," he said looking so confused.

"Um… ya know," I stopped and thought for a moment, I didn't know what to tell him. "Maybe she just wanted that from you… I don't know maybe she didn't like it," I said not really wanting to go in that direction with him. When I said that he gave me this look like are you fucking kidding me?

"She was more than satisfied," he said with a cocky smile on his face.

"And how do you know that," I asked trying to make him uncomfortable now.

"Uhm.. because… you know," he said turning a little red.

"Hmmmm no I really don't know," I said with a smirk.

"You do, and you know why I do? 'Cause I heard the same noises come from you when you were with Daryl the other day," he said looking right at me laughing.

"UMMM," my eyes went wide and my face went bright red there were no words to express how completely embarrassed I was, "How.. but.. nobody was around….when did you.." I stuttered almost able to get a sentence out.

"I wanted to ask Daryl something about hunting sooo I went over there and boy was I surprised," he said through his laughing. "This is what you deserve for makin' fun of me," he finally finished.

"True," I said my face still beat red. "Oh my god! Did you see anything!" I said a little too loud pushing him over.

"No. no I didn't," he was still giggling "but from the sound of it maybe I should have taken a look," he said busting out laughing.

"OH MY GOD!" I squeaked slapping him a few times "If Daryl saw you he would have killed you," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, he would have.. don't tell him…" he said getting a little serious his smile fading.

"I won't, I promise, if he kills you I'd miss you too much," I said laughing "but yeah as for what we were talking about I mean I don't know just give her some time to figure it out I guess," I said trying to bring the conversation back.

"Maybe I'll go ask Dale," he said giving up on me.

"Yeah he's old and wise. Sorry I couldn't be more help," I said shrugging "Oh, since you like to spy on Daryl have you seen him today," I asked with a smile.

"I don't spy on him that's weird," he said getting up to find Dale "I do happen to know he's in the barn," he said quietly looking down.

I just laughed at him and said thanks as I walked in the direction in the barn. As I got close I could hear Daryl getting loud with someone, from what I heard him saying it was Carol. I didn't know if I should go in there or wait till they were done; before I could decide what to do Carol came out.

"Did you hear that," she asked me.

"Ye..yeah some of it," I answered her as I shuffled my feet. "I'm sorry he called you a bitch, that was uncalled for," I said looking at her this time.

"Thanks, I know he didn't mean it," she said pulling her eye brows together. "You're too young for him you know that right," she asked me.

"What are you talking about," I asked surprised by her words. "I'm not that young and he's not too much older than me," I said my words coming out fast. "Why does it matter how old I am now," I asked trying to slow down my words.

"You don't understand what he's been through and he needs someone who does. Someone who can answer him when he told a story about his life, someone who can relate to him. I'm not trying to say you're bad for him it's just maybe you aren't right for him," she said her voice sounding sweet.

"So you want me to back off, basically, so you could move in right," I asked my voice cracking. I was nothing but nice to this woman and she was going to pull this shit. Was she really trying to take away the person that makes me smile? "You know that's not going to happen right," I told her

"I'm not asking you to back off," she answered me "I just don't want you to hurt him," she finished.

"What makes you think I'll hurt him? I would never do that I really do care for the guy especially since we..," I stopped not wanting to finish my thought.

"Oh.. I see," She sounded surprised.

"What do you mean by that," I asked starting to get defensive, "Did he say something to you," I asked my voice sharp.

"No, he didn't say it, but I'm saying it," she said walking away from me.

"Saying what," I said still looking forward surprised she left me standing there like that.

"I'm saying don't you ever do anything that will break him," she walked away.

What makes her think I would do that, I really care for Daryl and I wouldn't ever think about hurting him. I wouldn't ever want to do something to hurt someone, emotionally anyway, especially Daryl. What the hell brought this up? I was so confused and just shocked about the conversation I just had with the woman who I defended and many occasions. Was she saying this as a woman who was acting like a motherly figure, yeah okay, or was it a woman who was romantically interested in him. I had a funny feeling it was the second one. I started to walk to the barn to see if Daryl was in there maybe he could clear this up for me, I doubt that too. As I walked in I found him sitting in the floor in the barn clutching his side.

"Are you okay," I asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grunted.

"Liar," I said moving my hand to check out his bandage; he scooted in the opposite direction. "What? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," I said moving closer to him.

"That was a mistake," he said looking down at his shoes.

"What? No, I don't believe you," I said my heart beat quickening as I shook my head. "You just told me all this shit about yourself.. You opened up to me dude I didn't ask you to do that. You did that on your own and I'm so glad you did. Why are you trying to ruin this," I said trying to control myself. "Is this about Carol," I asked.

"No it's not 'bout her, " he answered me still looking down.

"Then why are you doing this," I asked him my voice low.

"'Cause there was nothin' ta ruin. You don mean nothin'. I got what I wanted now I'm done," he said his voice lower than mine was.

"You don't even believe that lie Daryl," I said getting up "Ya know I thought I was really breaking through that wall of yours but I guess not. I just don't know what to say to you man like…" I just stood there staring at the man I thought cared about me "Daryl I don't want to give up on you but you are really giving me nothing to work with," I said not wanting this to happen and not ready to give this up.

"Just leave me be," he said softly.

"No," I answered, I could be just as stubborn as he was. He got up and walked towards me faster than I was ready for.

"Why can't cha take a hint bitch," he growled pinning me against the wall.

"I can, you just don't mean yours," I said confident about my statement. So confident in fact I kissed him this would answer my question. He didn't back off he kissed me back, I went to move my arms but he grabbed my wrists and pined them on the wall trapping me between him and the barn.

"I knew you didn't mean it," I said softly still pinned to the wall.

He dropped his hands from and he and backed up "Just go away," he said looking me in the eye this time.

"Fine, you want me away. I'm gone dude. You come find me when you figure out everything cause I can't handle the roller coaster ride I'm on with you Daryl," I yelled I was done being nice "You know how I feel about you, why can't you just be honest with yourself," I finished feeling the tears start to burn the back of my eyes. I waited for an answer and he said nothing "Of course you don't answer me. What the fuck else would I expect," I said throwing my hands up in defeat. "Like I said find me when you figure shit out," I left without looking back partly to prove a point and partly because I did I'd run back over there. I was done chasing Daryl Dixon.


	11. Chapter 11

I watched her walk away all pissed; she looked so cute when she was mad. I smacked the wall slamming it with both of my hands. I didn't want Tiffany to be mad at me, she was the only person here I cared about; I mean I really cared about her that's why it is taking everything in me to sit here and watch her leave. It actually hurt to watch her go; this wasn't like the pain in my side from where the arrow pierced through me, this was something entirely different this feeling wasn't something I knew too well, and this scared me. But everything was better this way, I knew it she deserved more than me. Why did she have to pick me anyway, huh? Why did she have to come into my life I was just fine with-out her ass here to bother me. Carol was right though, at least I thought she was. Tiffany didn't really care about me, she thought she did. So then why did she act the way she did before? I mean Carol said her and Tiffany talked about me while they were sowing clothes; guess that's girl talk time. I thought back to an hour ago when Carol walked into the barn before all this happened. I was coming to the barn to get ready to go out to look for Sophia when Carol walked in. She'd told me not to go out looking because I was hurt and she said it might be crazy to still be looking. She was giving up on her own daughter, but I wouldn't. She'd kissed me after that, after I'd called her a bitch after I said all that shit to her.

"Whyda do that," I asked backing up a step.

"I…I didn't think you would mind. I mean everything you said to me the other day," She answered me taking a step closer.

"I didn't say anythin' that woulda made ya do that," I said to her still surprised she'd done that. I didn't want her to; I didn't like it all that much. I mean I didn't think I did, it wasn't like when Tiffany kissed me it was different.

"Yes you did, I thought you did you were so nice to me the other day. You have always been nice to me, I just thought that meant maybe I could take things to the next level because you were scared," she said folding her arms.

"I don' mean it like that," I said looking at the floor; I didn't really wanna hurt her feelings.

"That's not what it seems like to me," she went to walk out of the barn but she came back. "Is it because of Tiffany," she asked

"What, no! She don' have nothin' to do with this," I said getting defensive I didn't want Carol to bring her up.

"Of course it is, I see you two around the camp," she snapped at me. "I see the way you look at her when you don't think anyone is looking," she finished.

"So, I like 'er," I admitted to her.

"That's sad Daryl, now I'm only telling you this because I think it's right you know. It's not fair of her to hide it from you," she said looking down at the floor before bringing her eyes up to meet mine.

I didn't say anything I just looked at her waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"She told me that her feelings have been fading for you, that they have for a while now and she doesn't know how to tell you. actually, sometimes she doesn't even want to be around you. She admitted it to me some time ago," she said softly.

"Whatda talkin' about," I said not wanting to believe what she said. It couldn't be true my heart started to beat a little faster.

"Yeah she said that you and her are too different and she doesn't know what to say to you anymore, and she needs someone more like her. Someone she could have a conversation with and not get mad at them every day," she said putting her hand on my arm. "If you ask me, I think it's better off she leave you alone," she moved closer to me again.

She was confusing me, why would Tiffany say that, matter of fact why would Carol lie to me she has no reason to. I don't know why Carol was telling me this was she trying to protect me? If Tiffany didn't care about me then why did she act the way she did around me, was it all an act? I couldn't believe what she was telling me. I didn't want to believe what she said. She must have seen it on my face because she stepped closer to me this just felt wrong though.

"Back off! Bitch! Just leave me be!" I yelled at her she needed to go away so I could think.

"Fine Daryl, just remember who really cares about you," she added leaving the barn.

I didn't have but five minutes before Tiffany bounced into the barn all happy to see me. That's when everything went to shit. I hope I did the right thing by doing this, 'cause I already missed her being around me all the time.

* * *

Tiffany POV

I picked up my pace as I left the barn avoiding everyone, I guess I let a tear or two fall because when I reached up to my face it was wet. I didn't know where I was going but I need to get away from here if I saw Carol I was going to fuck her up. But, I knew if I did that I would become the outcast of the camp because everything she was going through. I didn't care about that anymore, the only reason I held on to the idea of that girl being alive was because of Daryl, and now that he doesn't want to be bothered with me I can't find a single fuck to give about that woman or her zombie child. I've decided if I see her I am going to fucking knock her out I don't care about the repercussions of the group, they probably already think I'm nuts because of what happened with Andrea. I saw Carl with Jasper and that just made me mad also I was about to walk over there to get **MY **fucking dog when Lori walked her ass up to me.

"What do you want Lori," I asked flatly.

"I was wondering if you could watch Carl for a while while I…." I cut her off

"No I will not watch your child that's your job you are his mother," I said starting to walk away.

"Excuse me," she asked surprised.

"You heard me Lori, I said it loud and clear," not wanting to deal with her. "Just leave me alone okay your son has taken ownership of my dog what more do you want. You know what! My dog does a better job of watching your son then you do. You should pay more attention to him," I finished.

"Who do you think you are talking to," she asked putting her hand on her hip.

"You," I said if she wanted to go I was ready "Listen Lori I'm not in the mood for this so if your guna swing, swing if not I'm leaving now," I said walking away. She didn't do anything.

I decided just to leave Jasper with Carl the kid needed someone. I just need to be alone right now so I walked to one of the edges of the farm. Lucky me guess who was there, Shane, just who I wanted to see.

"What's the matter with you," he said with a sneer

"Nothing, I just need to get out some pent-up aggression," I said with the same tone.

"Oh really," he said sliding closer to me placing his hand on my lower back.

"Not like that, and defiantly not with you," I said sliding away from him

Amazingly Shane and I spent the rest of the day together working in this stupid windmill together I didn't like the guy, but this was better than being with everyone else. The next couple of days went like that, and at night I avoided Daryl like the plague. It hurt to see him with Carol at night time, he took her side over mine, dumb bitch I swill wanna knock her out. I'm trying to be the bigger person here but when she rubs it in my face I want to rip her throat out. How could he pick her over me that's what I don't understand, what the hell did she say to him. I couldn't take it anymore, I put down my food and walked over to her and sat down. Everyone just looked at me.

"What did you say to him," I said very quietly with a smile.

"Nothing, I didn't tell him anything that wouldn't eventually be true," she said taking a bite of her food.

That was it I couldn't take her shit anymore. I clenched my teeth trying to stay calm but I couldn't anymore she was such a fake bitch! I balled my hand up into a fist and got up to stand in front of her. Normally I would never think about hitting a woman who was beaten by her husband, but she made it impossible. I swung and I felt the palm of my hand connect with her face making a loud slap before I could do anything else I felt arms grab me and pull me away.

"Let me go!" I yelled through clenched teeth

"NO," I heard a familiar voice grumble. I stopped surprised that it was Daryl who grabbed me.

"What are you doing," I asked stepping away from his grip

"Getting' ya away from Carol so ya don' kill 'er. 'Cause I know ya would," he said with what looked like a small smile.

"Whatda you care what I do," I said. Holy shit I sound just like him right now, I need to stop this. "Never mind um tell Carol I'm sorry I've just been…. Out of it," I finally said

"Kay," he said biting his thumb nail.

"The group is probably pissed at me huh," I asked almost laughing.

"Don' care what they think, it don' matter," he said sounding like I used to.

"I know, but still," I said

He didn't say anything he just walked back over to his camp leaving me there to think about what events just unfolded. I didn't want to walk back to where everyone was, I didn't want them to look at me different. I knew they would though I wasn't crazy like that, ever. I walked back over to the fire where everyone was sitting and I grabbed what was left of my food; I got stared at by everyone. I couldn't take the eyes looking at me anymore, so I got up and walked away my face extremely red. The next day went by fast, that night we all had dinner inside Hershel's house. Lucky, I got to sit at the kids table so I talked to Glen and Maggie for a bit. The next morning I couldn't believe what Glen was saying, there were walkers… zombies….. in the barn we slept by, they were just chillin' out in there! What is wrong with this old guy I mean I would love to think there is a cure, but hell I really don't think there is. Everyone was freaking out for the rest of the day, with Rick gone nobody would make a decision on what to do. That was until Shane went psycho and started beating the lock on the barn door. Watching the look on this old man's face as heart breaking I didn't want to take part in this, not at all. I went to turn to walk away when Rick and the others came with walkers on a chain. I couldn't believe my eyes he actually went and captured walkers to take them into the barn. That's when Shane really lost it and shot one in the chest proving his point before he took the kill shot. At that he knocked the lock off the barn, the walkers came flooding out. I didn't want to do it at first but I had no choice now, I took out my gun and took out the walkers just like everyone else. I thought we were finished when one more walked out a little girl, Sophia, Carol's daughter. She went to run for her but Daryl caught her and made her stop, Rick took the shot that nobody wanted to and the little girl went down.

"I'm so sorry Carol," I walked up to her sincerely meaning what I said.

"Thank you," was all she said in return; at least she said that. Next, I made my way to Daryl knowing this was killing him too.

"Are you okay," I asked grabbing a zombie arm helping him pull it into the burn pile.

"Yeah," he answered

"Listen we don't have to talk about it, but I know this meant a lot to you and I'm here for you if you need it," I said grabbing another body trying to pull it by myself.

"Kay," he said wiping the sweat from his face. "I'm sorry about before ya know in the barn," she said picking up another walker.

"Okay," I said smiling "Um why'd you pick now to say something," I asked

"'Cause seein' Sophia come out the barn made me think," he stopped "I don' wanna see that happen to ya, I think maybe we should um.. ya know… watch each other's back.. like before," he said stuttering through the last part

"I accept," I said not trying to hide my smile I was glad he came back to me. "But um I know this is guna sound weird, especially now coming from me, but I want you to look out for Carol too," I said seriously. She and I may not like each other very much but she's just been through a lot and she needs someone, I wasn't heartless.

"Kay," he said I could see he was still upset about everything so I dropped my walker gave him a hug, and for the first time he didn't tense up.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night I started to make my way to the little camp Daryl set up for himself, being that he's super antisocial. I didn't think it could get worst then it was at the other camp but boy was I wrong, he actually alienated himself from everyone now. I don't blame him for wanting to be alone most of the time because he doesn't talk to everyone here but now isn't the time for him to be alone. This morning was Sophia's burial; it was terrible to say the least. Obviously everyone was upset this happened to someone in our group especially this little girl who never hurt anyone. Finding her like that, a walker, really made all of us realize there really is no hope in this new world. Carol didn't show up it, I found that extremely weird, I mean it was her daughter zombie or not she should have shown up to it. I think Daryl even went over to her and tried to convince her to come and that didn't even work. At his camp Daryl had a small fire going and he was just sitting there staring at it.

"Whatcha doing over here all alone," I asked walking up to the camp.

"Nothin," he looked up moving over so I could sit

"You okay," I said.

"Yea' fine," He answered poking the fire with a stick

"Yeah okay. Whatever you say dude," I said not trying to push him to talk. So I just sat there looking at the fire with him waiting for him to do or say something. An hour went by with nothing said before I decided it was time to go if he wasn't going to say anything. "Okay, I'm pretty tired so I think I'm guna go," I said getting up to leave.

"Don't go yet," he said softly.

"Why," I asked already knowing the answer I just wanted to hear him say it. But he didn't say anything he just kept looking at me. "Daryl, if you don't give me a reason to say right now I'm guna go," I said knowing I shouldn't push him at the moment but I needed him to say something.

"Whatda want me ta say," he spat out. I didn't expect him to say that or say it in that tone of voice.

"UM ah… I… ah," was all I could spit out; this is not going like I thought it would. Fuck I'm an idiot.

"What! Your ass always got somethin' ta say," he yelled getting up from where he was sitting.

"Daryl, I'm…. sorry," I paused "I didn't mean to," he cut me off.

"Didn't mean ta what, come over here and bother me," he said nastily.

"I…. no… wait is that what you think I came over here for," I said getting a little loud.

"Why else would ya come over here," he growled.

"Because I wanted to see if you were okay! I knew finding Sophia alive meant a lot to you! I know you are upset dude just let me help you just tell me how you feel talking does help ya know! Gotdamn Daryl you're so fucking frustrating," I yelled back at him.

"Why don' ya jus' go then! 'cause I aint talkin'," he yelled back at me.

"If that's what you want me to do then that's what's guna happen," I answered him not wanting that to happen at all.

"I don' wantcha to go jus' stop askin' me stuff I don' wanna talk about," he said turning around throwing the stick he had in his hand.

"Okay. I'm sorry I won't bring it up again. I won't ever ask you to talk anymore," I mumbled the last part. "So do you want me to stay here with you or should I just go," I finally said.

"You could stay," he mumbled.

"Okay then I will," I said still shaken up by the random ass fight we just had for no reason. I get that he's mad but I didn't think that would happen.

We spent the next hour or so talking about random things, I'd say we were bonding again. I missed just sitting here talking with Daryl he was actually really funny when he wanted to be. We must have spent a lot of time talking because the fire was almost out and it was cold. Now was the perfect time to pull the classic girl move and get close to him.

"It's cold, and I'm pretty tired," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"The fire got low," he answered.

"Yeah, it did," I said flatly. Oh my God really, does he not get it. "Maybe we should go to bed," I said shifting closer to him.

"We," he said his muscles tensing when I got closer.

"Yes, we, "I laughed "Come on Daryl loosen up already," I finished.

I got up and pulled him with me walking to his tent him following me. I never ever thought I'd be here with him, but now that I was I loved it more than ever. He had a little make shift bed that I made myself comfortable on while he just sat there. I couldn't help but laugh at him; not in a mean way more in a I'm so tired I'm getting silly.

"What," he asked with a small smile.

"You. You're so cute! Just lay down and get comfortable," I giggled.

"I would but you're takin' up the whole bed," he said with a smirk.

"So come over here and move me," I answered.

I didn't need to say anything else because he came right over laying down next to me literally moving me from my spot.

"Well that wasn't what I was expecting," I laughed.

"That's what ya asked me to do," he said holding back a laugh. "What were ya expectin'," he finished moving closer to me.

I didn't say anything I just looked at him waiting for him to finally make the first move; he did. When he kissed me it wasn't like the other ones because this one was sweet and tender not rough and rushed. We ended up having sex that night, and like before it was amazing and I couldn't help but smile. I finally was able to fall asleep after a long day… and night… The next morning I woke up wrapped up in Daryl's arms and I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't move and I needed to get up, but if I did he would wake up. I tried as hard as I could not to wake him up, but that didn't work I failed miserably. As soon as I moved I woke him up and he didn't wake up nicely, I moved his hand a little bit and he woke up ready to swing.

"It's me it's me it's me!" I yelled before we swung at me putting my hands up and scooting to the end of the tent.

"Sorry," he said putting his hand down looking startled.

"It's okay," I said glad that didn't get bad. "So you wanna take the walk of shame with me back to my side of the camp or do you want me to go alone," I said getting up and stretching.

"I'll go wit ya," he answered as I followed him out of the tent.

"So I've got a question for you," I said as we made our way back.

"What," he answered me in a surprisingly nice tone.

"Umm so like anything happen between you and Carol. I mean if anything did happen I'll be mad for a little while but I'll get over it," I asked wanting to know the answer so I didn't embarrass myself anymore than I might have already.

"Naw, Nothin' happened, I wouldn't touch 'er," he answered me not really looking at me.

"Okay, cool," I stopped because I didn't like the way he answered me. "You're not lying are you that's the one thing I cannot stand," I admitted to him.

"I told ya the truth," he said.

"Okay good," I answered him not completely sure he was telling the truth.

We got to the camp I thanked him for walking me back and I went into the RV to freshen up and get ready for the day. I talked to Dale for a little bit about how he was and everything that has gone on, but when I went to leave it felt like he was trying to keep me in there. After five minutes of him staling I finally made it outside and ran right into Daryl and Carol's conversation. Right in time to hear her say when we kissed I didn't think I could get any madder in my entire life.

"WHAT, are you fucking kidding me right now!?" they both turned to look at me; Daryl looking stunned "You just got finished telling me nothing happened! Oh my god! Dude, what the fuck! Go fuck yourself both of you!" I couldn't believe what just happened he fucking lied to me! Oh, I felt like such a whore; I need to get out of here now! I walked away from both of them wanting to forget what I just learned but knowing I couldn't not right now anyway. I ran into Hershel on my rampage and he asked me something that really needed right now.

"You need a drink don't you? Why don't you join me," he asked opening his car door.

"Nothing sounds better right now," I answered getting in the car even though I really don't drink much, but felt like I really needed this.

At the bar Hershel and I got right to it opening up a bottle and pouring a glass. I told him everything that happened as we sat there drinking him answering me the best he could. I drank a little too much that day, but I didn't realize that until Glen and Rick came to get Hershel and I. When we had to get up I just fell over laughing as I hit the floor.

"She's so drunk right now," Glen said to Rick.

"I know, just what we need right now," he answered keeping his voice low.

Other words were exchanged but I didn't care enough to listen I was too busy finishing off what was left in the glass Hershel gave me. There was someone else there two other people talking to Rick; things didn't sound too pleasant. I was trying to fight off my dizziness but I was way too far gone already. There were gun shots going off and people being shot I heard Glens voice say to stay here and don't move. I slurred some kind of answer and sat there waiting for my instructions. Ricks voice yelled my name and I tried to get up and run to where they were. As I was running I felt a sharp pain shoot up my leg, the pain brining me down to the ground, I hit the floor hard slamming my face in the process. Everything went black after that I didn't know if it as the alcohol or the pain but I was out after that not waking up until I was inside the farm-house.

Daryl's pov

Shit! I just should have just told her the truth! I knew I should have but I just couldn't do it then. I just messed everything up and I knew it. I watched her storm off and disappear somewhere by the house, I should have went after her to tell her everything. I couldn't completely blame Carol though, I was at fault too though I did put enough of the blame on her.

"Why the FUCK would you say that!" I yelled at the woman standing in front of me.

"I didn't know she would be standing there," she answered me not raising her voice.

"Bull Shit bitch! Ya knew what would happen if her heard ya!" I yelled. I would have continued but Dale came out to take Carol inside of the RV. I walked away knowing I just fucked everything up with the one person I cared about besides my brother. She's never going to forgive me now. I needed to blow off steam so I grabbed my bow and went into the woods. Just as I was getting back the car pulled up with everyone getting out Glen with his arm around Tiffany dragging her into the house. Rick pulled some out of the truck, a kid, great I have another job to do. I didn't stop to see what was going on with the tied up kid I went right inside the house.

"What happened Glen," I growled at him.

"She um she's okay. She drunk," he answered putting his hands up "and she got shot," he finished quickly.

"What!" I yelled. I She's hurt! She got shot because she went out and got drunk because of me! If I just told her the truth in the beginning maybe she wouldn't be laying in that bed right now, this was all my fault and if something bad happens I'll never forgive myself.

**~~~I just want to thank evryine whos been reading/ reviewing/ everything else you do on here! I didn't really know what to do with this chapter so i hope i didnt let you guy down with this~~~~~~**


	13. Chapter 13

I heard people talking before I opened my eyes, they were talking about a car accident; at least I thought they were. My head was killing me and their talking made it so much worse, so I pulled the pillow over my head to block out the sound; it didn't help.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled through the pillow pressing it to my face.

When that didn't work I gave up trying to lay down and I got up to find Shane and Rick talking outside my door. I guess they didn't know I was in there because they looked confused when they saw me. I went to get off the bed but when my left foot on the ground pain shot up and down my leg. I tried to pull the pant leg up but I couldn't get it all the way up, so I just took the pants off. I had a bandage wrapped around my thigh midway up, when I unwrapped it I saw I had a puncture wound.. it looks like I was shot! What the hell happened to me! The last thing I remember clearly was going to the bar with Hershel! I think I heard Shane say I'll get Hershel, but I couldn't concentrate my head was killing me especially right above my eye. I got up putting all of my weight my right leg and pushing on the bed; I couldn't put any weight on my left leg without falling to the ground. I finally made it to the mirror after way to much of an effort; why did I have to do this myself anyway? My reflection looked terrible to say the least. My skin was ghost white, I had a black eye, and not to mention I had stitches over my left eye with nasty looking scratches. Again, what the hell happened? I just sat down right there not having the energy to go back to the bed, I felt the tears start to form and when they fell I couldn't even wipe my eye because it hurt too much. I was convinced everyone forgot about me when Dale walked into the room.

"Tiffany! Are you okay!" he said walking over to me in the corner

"What does it look like Dale," I spat trying to get up by myself.

"Fair enough," he answered grabbing my arm helping me up. I didn't want his help not by any means. But he got me up and back over to the bed much faster than I would ever be able to on my own.

"Thank you," I whispered "So where is everyone and where is Hershel? I thought I heard Shane say he was getting him" I asked.

"By everyone do you mean Daryl right," he said sitting down in the chair

"No, I don't mean Daryl I don't care about seeing him," I answered with a scowl.

"Oh, sorry. I just though…" I cut him off.

"Yeah you thought," I stopped remembering what happened before I left. "Did you stop me on purpose Dale? Did you know she was going to do that," I said pushing myself up ignoring the pain in my leg.

"What? No!" he answered with a genuine look of hurt. "I wanted to keep you in the RV so you didn't hear or see Carol and Daryl talking," he finished.

"Oh! Oh my! I'm sorry I.. don't mind me I'm sorry! I should be nicer to you.. you are the only one who came in here to see me," I said looking down and playing with the sheet that was covering me. Thank god there was a cover between us because I didn't want to be talking to Dale while he could see me in my underwear.

"It's okay don't worry about it," he said smiling "And I wasn't the only person to visit you by the way," he informed me sitting back in the chair.

"Hershel doesn't count Dale," I said laying back down in the bed. "Where is he," I asked again

"His daughter has been having some issues. She went catatonic after the barn incident he's with her right now," he answered me leaning forward. "Daryl was in here for a while you know. I figured I should tell you," he said raising his eyebrows

"He was," I said softly.

"Yeah, Rick needed him for something that's why he's not here now, you would have appreciated they resist he gave to leaving you," he smiled. "Well, if you are up to it Hershel found some old crutches Maggie had he's letting you use them so you don't have to sit here," he said getting up to grab the crutches that he must have dropped when he came in.

"I am so up to it!" I said moving to the end of the bed. I didn't know how long I was there, but I was more than ready to leave.

He handed me the crutches helping me up, I did wish it was Daryl there instead of Dale. I was glad to find out Dale was looking out for me the other day and not for Carol. The crutches were slightly too big for me but I could manage; as long as I got out of that room. I liked to hear Daryl was in there with me, but that doesn't mean I'm going to run back to him like a little love sick girl; I'm stronger than that. I wobbled past Rick and Hershel talking about something, Hershel had said he was glad to see me up and around again; Rick didn't say anything. Rick didn't like me; I knew that much but it's a stupid reason… I just told his wife the truth and if they are going to be over sensitive about that then fuck them. Even Shane looked happy to see me outside, but Shane and I were kind of friends now. Why am I friends with the whack jobs of the camp.

"Hey Dale, where's Glen? I have a few questions for him," I asked wanting to find to what really happened.

He told me Glen was over with Maggie and pointed me in their direction. It took me a little longer than expected to get over there; these crutches were going to be a huge hassle. When I finally made it over to them Glen told me everything that happened from me being super drunk and puking everywhere to me getting shot in my leg and knocking myself out.

"Wow… well I'm graceful.. I sure picked the right time to start drinking," I said sarcastically "Thank you for coming to get me and Hershel," I said feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah, you're welcome," he said smiling but looking up at my eye.

"It looks just like it feels just so you know," I mumbled.

"Oh, i.." he stuttered.

"It's all good don't worry," I said feeling very self-conscious now that I remembered what I looked like.

I left him and Maggie and wobbled my way to my tent, I needed to change my nasty blood covered clothes. I managed to hit my injured leg while changing and it proceeded to bleed, I mean really bleed, it soaked through my bandage in less than a minute. Shit Shit Shit Shit was all that ran through my mind; I stumbled out of my tent falling down in the process everything went black after that. I woke up in that bed again I don't know how many hours after my little incident. It dawned on me that I was completely useless at the moment and I couldn't pull my own weight anymore; I was like Lori and fucking Carol! I could not handle that what-so-ever I couldn't be a person who doesn't contribute. The only reason I was probably still here was because I could help Hershel with medical stuff and I could help get food/ protect the camp. I couldn't do any of that anymore; I passed out trying to change my clothes; that's pathetic. Now that I think about it, I didn't have any pants on when I fell out of the tent, not only was I pathetic but I was also embarrassed. I sat in the room for a while, alone, feeling sorry for myself when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah, come in," I said pulling the blanket up to hide myself.

"How ya feelin'," A familiar southern grumble said.

"Like a million bucks," I answered flatly.

"That good huh? Ya look terrible," Daryl said with a small smile still standing by the door.

"It's not funny," I said with no emotion. "I fucking know how I look ass hole you don't need to tell me!" I snarled at him not in the mood to joke or even see him I was still mad at him.

"I was jus jokin'," he said softly biting his thumb nail.

"Whatever Daryl, I'm not in the mood right now. I thought you would have come here sooner," I said not really wanting him to leave yet.

"I was here before.. this mornin'," he said walking in a little more.

"Where'd you go," I asked

"Rick needed me for somethin'. Then Carol," he didn't finish the sentence before I yelled

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU TWO,"

"We jus' talked 'bout what's been goin' on here. There were other people there too," He said a little louder.

"Then you should have started with that! Wait, what's been going on," I asked more calm

"A few days ago when ya went to the bar, y'all brung back a kid. We was jus' talkin' 'bout what ta do with 'em," he answered

I didn't remember any or that.. a few days ago! Damn I was out for that long! "So what's guna happen to him," I asked feeling bad for him.

"Don' know," he answered.

"Can you help me out of this bed," I asked wanting to be a part of that conversation.

"That's not…"

"Just do it," I said annoyed he was actually following the rules, but he did it. "Can you grab those too," I pointed to the crutches; he got those also.

We made our way outside him waiting for me as I waddled through the house. It was very nice of him but I'm still extremely mad at him, and he needed to do some serious apologizing before I even consider forgiving him. Everyone was talking about think kid, Randal, and what to do with moral person side, which was getting smaller and smaller by the day, said to let him go but the hardened warrior side of me said kill him right now. I could have been that poor kid sitting in the barn… so I decided I was going to go with take the chance and let him go. That surprisingly was the verdict though; Rick and Shane were going to take the kid half way to his camp and let him go. Somehow I don't think the kid is not going to make it through the day. Eventually, after Rick and Shane left I found Hershel he told me I had to take it easy because everything was still healing so no running or anything crazy. Fuck… I'm back to doing laundry and sowing. I sat down in the RV and started my work, thankfully, without Carol I think I would rather be shot again then have to see her face. I was midway through the pile When Daryl walked in.

"I thought you'd be hunting, or doing Daryl things in the woods," I said looking up at him.

He laughed "Naw, not today. It's not the same without you," he said pulling up a chair.

"Aww that's so nice. You wanna help me sew then," I asked seeing if maybe he'd do it.

"don' know how," he said leaning back

"Oh I'll show you then. It's not hard if you could show me how to skin an animal I can show you how to repair clothes," I giggled.

Let me just say he tried but it was a colossal fail, it was fun to sit down and talk to him but we didn't talk about anything we needed to.

Daryl POV

"You know just because you come around to hang out with me doesn't mean I forgive you," she said finishing the last piece of clothes.

"Yeah I know," _but I'm trying_ I said.

"Yeah, you're trying," Tiffany said showing a slight smile.

Every time I looked at her I felt guilty, she was hobbling around crutches that were too big for her and her face… I knew I had to make it up to her, I knew I had to apologize but I didn't know how to do it. She sat in there with me for a little longer before she left, not because she wanted to but because Carol walked in. Tiffany didn't say bye she just got up and left.

"Working things out," Carol asked

"Maybe," I answered not wanting to say too much to her.

We didn't say much else because Tiffany opened the door like she had a mission, oh shit this isn't guna be pretty.

"Carol I'm tired of your act! Tell him what you told me that night I slapped you," she yelled her voice straining, she didn't look good at all.

"What are you talking about," Carol asked not looking as confused as I thought she would.

"What are ya guys talkin' 'bout," I asked confused.


	14. Chapter 14

I couldn't believe this woman; she was still lying to him what the hell was wrong with that crazy bitch! I'd had more than enough It was time for everyone to stop thinking I was crazy and realize what Carol is doing, and that she was crazy!

"Tell him what you said to me!" I repeated again hoping she would just say it for all of our sakes. Poor Daryl looked so confused.

"Tiffany I really don't know what you're talking about," she answered shaking her head.

"Fine you don't want to man up and say it I will you manipulative bitch! You said to me that you didn't tell him anything that wouldn't be true eventually! Now my only question is what the hell did you say to him!" I yelled not caring there were people looking at me and I had a major headache from everything going on. "Daryl what did she say to you that day in the barn," I yelled at him not meaning to but I was in a roll.

"She said ya don' wanna be around me no more," he growled pulling his eyebrows together sorting through what he just heard.

"Really, are you fucking serious Carol! When you should have been worrying about your daughter you were too busy trying to sabotage what we have…. Had… to even be bothered with Sophia I don't think you went out once looking for her!"

"How dare you accuse me of not caring about my child?" she said her eyes widening "I love my child I would never put a man before her," She finished her voice small.

"Don't you dare start to make me out to be a monster here! It's true and you know it! Stop playing the victim already! Yes I feel bad your kid is dead but you need to stop messing with my fucking relationship 'cause he doesn't want you!" I yell trying not to get the fight back in the right direction

"She's right Carol you didn't try and look," Daryl added I knew he was on my side now I knew it took a lot for him to say something to her because for some reason he cared about her.

"Daryl… I thanked you every day for what you did for Sophia and I.." she said turning to talk to him. Then turning back to me she said "He doesn't want me.. Is that what you think because it didn't seem like that when we kissed, or when he was with me instead if checking on you," she finished

That one hurt a bit I had to admit but I wasn't going to let her know it. "You're a crazy person. I just don't understand why you feel it necessary to do this, I know there are slim pickings, but damn! There is a such thing as friends you know," I was losing steam my head was killing me and my leg was throbbing from me standing and trying to put weight on it; like an asshole. "Fighting with you is like going in circles an honestly I don't give a damn anymore," I stopped ready to walk, well crutch, out because the pain was getting to be too much to handle when I remembered something from earlier. "Wait, Daryl she told you that I didn't want to be with you anymore," I asked him.

"Yeah, she said you told her that," he said looking at Carol. Her face was priceless she was in utter shock now her eyes wide.

"I didn't. And why the hell would you believe her anyway!" I asked not feeling as light-headed as I was before.

"I didn't think she had nothin' ta lie about," he answered his voice sharp as she stared her down.

"I…. I didn't lie to you Daryl," she answered. I loved seeing her get what she deserves in front of most of us in the camp.

"Like hell you didn't," I mumbled losing the adrenalin rush I just had.

"I didn't because what I said I true. Tiffany doesn't want to be around you now does she? She is pulling away from you by using me as an excuse," she answered not looking at me but at Daryl. What she said did scare me a bit and it shut me up.

Daryl didn't say anything he just looked down like he was considering all of his options. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he said to hell with the both of us. On a technicality she had got me, but I wasn't pulling away from him, he just messed everything and it happen to be with her. God, I wanted to beat her ass right now, and if I were physically capable to without bleeding to death I would.

"Daryl I didn't start to pull away from you until what a week ago? So how would she know that beforehand there is no way she could have guess anything unless she was planning to say something to ruin what you and I were forming," I said bringing my voice down to normal.

"Why would ya do that Carol," he asked looking hurt; He believed me for once.

"Because.. I…. care about you and I didn't want to see her hurt you.. so I wanted you to end it before she had the chance to hurt you," she stuttered out. My jaw just dropped, are you serious this woman has a million tricks up her sleeve what is she going to say next.

"Oh my… I'll give you this Carol you are good," I said shaking my head. "Daryl you do whatever you want I'm not going to give you some lame ass excuse on why I do what I do. You know where I stand with you and how I feel," I finished backing up out of the RV.

When I got out the RV there were a lot of eyes staring at me, great I just love that I felt my face getting hotter by the second. "What! You act like you never heard people fight before," I snapped at them. Everyone turned away after I said that I couldn't take them just looking at me. I wasn't much help around the camp the next couple of days, so I spent a lot of my time in the house help Hershel out with his daughter who has apparently become suicidal; poor girl. Andrea had let the girl, Beth, into the bathroom and she tried to kill herself; thankfully she didn't. But that started an argument between her and Lori, I never thought I'd say this but I agreed with Andrea. As for this kid Randle, Shane and Rick brought him back, which I thought was weird, and kept him trapped in the old walker barn. Since then Rick and Shane's relationship has been iffy, some shit was going to go down soon. I thought it was crazy all of this started because of that skinny bitch Lori; at least that's what Shane told me. From what I hear Daryl was with the poor kid today; I didn't like the sound of that. Speaking of Daryl, he came to me the other day to see how I was, other than that he didn't say anything. When I wasn't in the house, I would be outside watching the camp on top the RV with Dale; he and I got very close. After a boring day in camp I went to my tent for a good nights sleep, but that was interrupted by Daryl opening it and coming in.

"Oh! Damn dude you ever hear of knocking," I asked shoving the crutches in front of me.

"There's nothin' ta knock on," he answered pushing the crutches down. "Whatda think these are guna do," he asked with a smile.

"Shut up! they can act like a barrier," I answered him pouting.

"Whatever," he laughed.

"So.. what do you want," I asked slipping into my sleeping bag.

"Nothin' I just uh wanted ta talk to ya," he said crossing his arms. It was hard not to stare at the muscles in his arms.

"Oh, about what," I asked.

"I um wanted to apologize.. I shouldn' have lied to ya 'bout Carol, but she is my friend and I don' want ya ta be mad when I talk to 'er," he said silently.

"Why would I care if you talk to her anymore, you aren't anything to me besides a friend, you have made this very clear," I said giving up on the idea of a relationship with him. as for his relationship with Carol, I didn't understand it but if he wanted to keep that crazy bitch around there was nothing I could do about it... currently. "Besides just because you come and apologize to me doesn't mean you are completely off the hook," I finished.

"What do I gotta do for you ta forgive me," he asked looking really awkward.

"Wait," I couldn't believe what I was hearing right now. "Are you serious," I asked

"Yeah," he said shrugging. "Tiffany I don' know what it is 'bout ya, but for some reason I keep wantin to come back to ya," he said so low I could barely hear him.

"Oh, um…" I didn't know what to say. Just hearing him say that made me want to forgive him, but I didn't trust him completely yet. I knew it took him so much to say that to me because he never said anything like that to anyone. I looked down and saw his knuckles all beat up. "Daryl, I like you but I don't trust you completely yet, but that is guna take time. But I am willing to work on it of you are," I finished.

"Good, I would like that," he said a little louder this time.

"Oh, and don't expect us to be hooking up tonight because there seems to be a pattern here, every time we have an argument that seems to happen," I said wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Kay, I gotcha," he answered through his laughing.

"So what happened to your hands," I said already knowing the answer.

"Nothin' I jus' had to talk to Randle," he answered squeezing his fist.

"Looks like you did lots of talking," I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah. Carol already gave me a speech 'bout it," he said flatly.

"Oh, wonderful," I answered with a disgusted face, but I was glad to hear he told me about it.

Amazingly Jasper came wandering into my tent planting himself between Daryl and I, I was happy he did that because I would have eventually closed the space between the two of us. We talked for a bit longer about Randle, and thankfully avoided the Carol subject I wasn't ready to tackle that yet. The weird thing about Daryl and I was when we get into a fight it doesn't take long for us to get back into the rhythm we were in before. He asked me how much longer before I could go back out into the woods again, and would my zombie barriers be gone soon. I answered with a few more weeks before I would be able to be back to my full strength. He stayed a little longer before I kicked him out to his own tent; I was sticking to my guns this time. I wasn't ready to jump straight back into what we had before, but this night was a huge step in the right direction for us. Who know where it could go from here. I fell asleep feeling a little better about my friendship with him, as for my relationship with everyone else that was a different story. Currently, I was friends with Daryl, Dale, Shane (go figure) Maggie, Glen, Carl (who stole my dog from me), T-dog and Hershel. People that didn't like me that much were Lori, Rick, Andrea, and obviously Carol. As I sorted through this I decided that it probably wasn't good that the leader of our group didn't like me, but Rick's right hand man was a big fan of mine. I had a feeling that one day pissing Rick off was going to bite me in the ass and Daryl wouldn't be there to save me.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't sleep not for the life of me, and I couldn't sit in the stupid tent anymore. So I waddled my way out and sat on the logs near the dying fire to keep warm. So many things have happened in the past few weeks maybe that is what's keeping me up, maybe now is a good time to sort through it all. Let's start with Daryl, he and I were friends, I think he and Carol are friends, I liked him but he was an asshole, he lied to me. Honestly, I was tired of all this Carol business she was a bitch and he couldn't see that and I don't know why. Maybe now was a good time to ask him, so I decided to try to walk over there without pissing him off. When I eventually got there, after what felt like forever with these damn crutches, he wasn't asleep either.

"Hey, I wanna talk to you about what just happened," I said leaning on the crutches.

"'Bout what," he asked looking up at me.

"Why are you friends with Carol, she has done nothing but torture me and try to ruin what he and I have or had or whatever is going on," I said shifting my weight regretting my decision to come over here.

"We're not really friends, she jus' talks ta me sometimes," he answered looking back down.

"So why did you just tell me what you did. That you don't want me to be mad when you talk to her and she is your friend," I asked extremely confused. "I don't get it,"

"I wanted to see what you'd do if I said that," he answered looking guilty.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I asked shaking my head not really mad but just really confused.

"Well, I figure if you got real mad when I said that like you used to when Carol came around, that meant you still really cared 'bout me, and if ya did nothin' ,like you didn' react, then I knew I should probably forgit ya an' go back to bein' alone," he answered shrugging.

"Really…. Is that what you thought? That is really stupid," I said not hiding my feelings at all. "I'm sorry I didn't realize we were still in high school. What weird ass game is that dude," I asked still confused on why he did it. "So, are you like not friends with Carol," I finished trying to get some clarification from this weird man.

"Not if ya don' want me ta be," he answered.

"Then why couldn't you just say that when you walked into my tent," I asked shaking my head

"I meant ta do that when I went in there, but I don' know I got scared I wanted ta be sure ya still liked me," he said moving over in the log so I could sit; finally.

"Daryl we are all adults here. If you wanted to know how I felt then why didn't you just ask me I would have told you straight up like I'm about to now that yes, I like you but there are a lot of things to be worked on here," I answered him lowering myself down to the log.

"I didn' wanna git rejected. Not by you," he said looking at me this time.

"Aw really," I squeeked _calm down Tiffany get a grip_. "Um so you are basically telling me this was all some fucked up game that you were playing to see if I liked you," I said shaking my head not believing this was the conversation going on right now.

"Yeah. It was stupid, I knew that as soon as I said that her and I we're still friends," he admitted.

"You are some piece of work there buddy," I answered putting my hands up to my face. "So just to be extremely clear you and Carol are NOT friend's right," I asked speaking slowly.

"Naw, after she came ta tak to me 'bout interrogatin' Randle, I couldn't deal with 'er and how she was talkin' ta me. I shoulda believed ya from the start. She is a bitch. She was tryin' tell me that I should be doin' that to this kid and tryin' to tell me how ta live my damn life," he answered with a scowl remembering the conversation they had.

"Oh I see," I answered glad he finally understood why I hated her. "Well now that that is cleared up I only have one thing left to say. If you ever fucking lie to me again I'm going to rip your dick off and feed it to you. Understood," I said getting up slowly using the crutches.

"Got it," he answered quickly his eyes wide.

I walked back my side of the camp sorting through what the hell just went on. Okay so Daryl and Carol are not friends, he played some stupid game to see how I felt about him instead of being a man about it and asking me. Also, he likes me. Good to know I'll keep that in mind. I just don't know why he would do that, has he not had a real, well somewhat real, relationship. Has every single one of them been some kind of fucked up mess of games and craziness? I think maybe I should just lay off Daryl for a bit and let him figure out what wrong with him before we start anything, besides I was still mad at him for lying to me again. Anyway, that was probably all I was going to get out of that conversation, we will see in the morning if Carol talks to him. I sat back down on my log and thought back to my conversation with Rick. It was a few days ago when I was sitting in the RV waiting for Dale to come back and take his shift when Rick came wandering up.

"Dales not here," he asked looking past me.

"Nope, he said he had to go do something," I answered looking back out to the field. "Want me to tell him you came around," I asked

"Nah, I actually wanted to talk to you," he said sitting in Dale's chair.

"Yeah? To what do I owe the pleasure," I asked smiling, but that faded when he wasn't.

"Lori told me what you said to her, and I think you should apologize because that was uncalled for," he said leaning toward me.

"What," I answered pissed that he was bring this up and even more pissed that Lori had Rick come talk to me. "Rick I am not going to apologize for something that is true, I'm sorry," I said leaning back into my chair.

"Really," he answered his voice low.

"Yes, really," I answered him in a stupid voice. I think I might have been pushing his patients.

"You don't need to be rude," he answered his voice sharp.

"And you don't need to take care of all Lori's problems Rick," I snapped at him.

"She's my wife," he snapped back at me.

"Yeah great wife you have there. let me list her amazing qualities, one she doesn't watch her child and never knows where he is, two she does absolutely nothing around here to help, three she is in everyone's business , oh and I can't forget the most important one! She was fucking your best friend when you weren't here and that kid she is carrying might not even be yours," I said looking him in the eye I was tired of everyone not telling him like it was I wasn't afraid of Rick. I didn't appreciate the way he came walking up here like he owns the place, I mean technically he's the leader but I don't want to be told what to do

He didn't say anything to me he just got up and walked down the latter, somehow I think that might be worse than him yelling back at me. I might have just really fucked up here, and thinking back now I defiantly fucked up for sure. Finally, I was starting to get tired so I crawled into my tent, moving Jasper out of my spot and went to bed, still confused about tonight. In the morning I got out of bed, with much effort, and went outside to see what everyone was doing. Automatically my eyes went to Carol, she was there talking to Lori her eye's looking at me then sliding back to Lori. Great my favorite two people are talking now that is just wonderful. Daryl on the other hand was talking to Rick about something obviously important because he was focused. I still didn't know what I thought about everything that has gone on between him and I, but I was glad to see as he left Rick he didn't stop to talk to Carol like she thought he would. HA I win bitch no love triangle for this girl thank God!

"Hey you over there," I heard Glen say walking over.

"Hello there," I answered him.

"You look happy," he said looking at me.

"I am. Just a bit confused about everything that has gone on in the past few days," I said looking at Daryl.

"Oh, more Daryl drama," he asked rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, but no not really he's just playing weird games," I said going on to explain everything that happened.

"Oh, yeah that is weird. Um well at least you know he likes you I mean why else would he have bothered to go through all that trouble if he didn't want to get some kind of response out of you. I agree it's really weird and childish but hey at least he cares I mean that's the Daryl way for sowing you he care than take what you can get at this point," he said shrugging.

"I guess you're right. I don't know we will see what happens I guess right," I said as he walked off to go see Maggie.

I was about to go try and climb up the RV when Carol stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"I want to talk to you," she said looking defeated.

"Yeah? About what," I asked not wanting to talk to this vile woman.

"You know about what," she said opening the RV door so I could go in. "I.. I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry about everything I did to hurt you and Daryl. It wasn't right of me." She said looking down in a soft voice.

"Where is this coming from Carol," I asked surprised this is what she wanted to say to me.

"I realized that I was being stupid and selfish and that if Daryl really wanted me then he would come looking for me not me going after him whenever I saw he wasn't with you." She admitted "And if I want to stay friends with Daryl, or even try to be friends with him then I should just stop kidding myself," she added.

"Wow.. um thanks," I didn't know how to respond to that. I said rocking back and forth on my crutches feeling really uncomfortable.

"And he also told he told me yesterday that he did not want to be around someone who could be as bitchy and as slimy as I was since we got here," she finished her voice low.

"Oh, well um okay, thanks for that Carol," I said glad she finally got it. I didn't say anything else because I didn't have anything to say to her so she just walked past me leaving the door open so I could get out. Wow, this has been a really weird few hours at least I knew Daryl was telling the truth about Carol now. I guess she was out of the picture for now, and I knew for a fact that I loved that.


	16. Chapter 16

I was on my way into the house for Hershel to look at my leg when Dale stopped me looking very concerned.

"Dale? What's wrong," I panicked thinking something was really wrong.

"I want to talk to you about Randle. About what you think should be done with him," he said folding his arms.

"What do you mean like let him go," I asked

"No, Shane and Rick say we should kill him because letting him go would out our camp at too much of a risk," he said his voice strong.

"I mean a part of me says that yes, Rick and Shane are right we should do that, but the other part says yeah to hell with the kid just kill 'em put him out of his misery," I answered honestly.

"But if you had to choose what to do with him, what would it be," he asked.

"Um well I don't know Dale you are kind of puting me in the spot here, but I think I would have to say let the kid live and let him stay here. I mean you guys let me stay here so I would at least give the kid a chance," I answered him a smile forming on his face.

"Thank you Tiffany, someone still has some humanity in this place," he said relived.

"Why has nobody said what you want to hear," I said continuing on my track to the house.

"You are the first person I've asked, so far," he said following me to the house.

"How long do you have to convince people to see it your way," I asked not really wanting to talk.

"Until the end of the day," he said sounding a bit defeated.

"Well you have one so far," I said smiling "I'll be on your side no matter what Dale," I reassured him wanting him to know that.

"Thank you," he said smiling walking off to go talk to someone else.

He had his work cut out for him today, I wished him the best of luck. I honestly didn't want the kid to die I didn't see a reason for it. I mean we could just keep him here for now I mean his people aren't even looking for him. I don't think he is a threat, he's just a kid and from what I have heard he is willing to do whatever we ask of him. I don't know though, I'm just one person and I really don't think anyone else is going to feel like he and I do. I was almost at the house when I saw Rick come out looking conflicted as always; maybe I should go apologize. No, I defiantly should apologize to that man I had no reason to say and act the way I did.

"Rick, can I talk to you for a minute," I asked as he passed me on the steps of the house.

"Yeah, um that's fine. What do you want," he asked raising his eyebrows.

"I want to apologize to you. What I did was completely uncalled for and unnecessary," I paused taking a breath. "Honestly I was acting like the world's biggest bitch to you for no reason I would blame it on the Italian rage but that isn't an excuse for the way I acted," I finished letting out a breath.

"I appreciate that," he answered touching his beard.

"Yeah. Um I'm just really sorry about everything it wasn't my place to say anything," I said shaking my head; it felt good to apologize to him.

"You're right it wasn't, but that's your opinion and I respect it. Thank you for the apology," she said with a small smile. He went to walk away but I stopped him.

"Um I know this is going to put you on the spot and everything but I just need to know… you don't hate me do you," I asked rushing the last part of my sentence.

"Hate you," he paused to consider "No, I don't hate you I just don't know you to well I might dislike you because of what you said, but I don't hate you. Things can always change though; I believe this is a step in the right direction. You just have a lot going on in that little head of yours not to mention you were shot and all kinds of messed up. Sometimes you just need to let out frustrations it just so happens that it was on me about Lori, but I would like it if you never mention it again," he said sounding very stern at the end squinting his blue eyes.

"Consider it done," I said agreeing to what he said. I was glad to hear he didn't hate me and to hear that he understood that I was just over reacting.

He left after that and I went inside for my check up with Hershel. Rick was much more of an understanding guy than I thought. I was a fucking bitch to him for no reason and he was ready to forgive me just like that. He was actually a very good guy now that I think about it, going through everything he did and still having faith that things will work out takes real heart. I still feel really bad about yelling at him though, and I probably will for a while he was only ever nice to me. I hobbled into the house trying to put more weight on my leg; I'd been doing this more and more every day. It hurt, a lot, but I needed to get myself back to how I was because this wasn't working. I couldn't be this vulnerable girl much longer, I could not be like Carol or Lori, it wasn't like me and I needed to get out of this camp for a little while maybe spend sometime in the woods, alone. I knocked on Hershel's door and walked in bumping the stupid crutches on the dresser as I passed them.

"Hey doc," I said sitting down on the bed as he pulled the chair over so he could look at my leg.

"Hello, how are you feeling today?" he said unwrapping my bandage. "The cut in your face healed up nicely barely any scar," he said looking up at my face turning my head so he could get a better look.

"Yeah! No scar that's awesome," I squeaked t little too excited. "What I could still be concerned about how I look even if the world has ended," I said because of the look he was giving me.

"Don't worry you look fine," he laughed. "It looks like everything has healed up nicely. Can you walk on it," he asked putting my leg down.

"Um… well I've been trying to for the past few days but it still hurts. I can get kinda far but it hurts a lot afterwards. Do I really need the crutches for much longer because this is getting annoying," I said pouting.

"It's to be expected it's going to hurt everything is still new, you shouldn't push yourself too much and aggravate it though. I think the crutches are still necessary, at least for now," he said smiling when he saw my happy expression fade. "You'll be back to normal soon, just give it some time," he said getting up.

"I don't want to," I wined as he helped me up.

"Don't be a baby," he said laughing quietly. "So what is going in with you and that man? You know the angry one," he asked as we walked out of the door.

"Who? Daryl? Um nothing we're friends," I coughed out surprised he said that.

"I maybe old, but I know when two people like each other," he said smiling.

"HAHA, you're funny. But yeah it's weird with him I don't think you can have a real relationship with him it just gets to complicated I guess," I answered shrugging.

"He cares about you. I can tell he was here the entire time you were out. I think I might have caught him tearing up," he said looking back at me smiling.

"Really? Well that doesn't change anything we both have things we need to work out but I'm glad we are friends for now," I smiled. I can't believe Hershel told me this! He might have cried over my unconscious body that's so nice! I wish I would have been able to see it. So he really does care; in his own way he does care about me he just has the oddest way of showing it.

"You should think about that because it's hard to find someone in a normal circumstance, and now it's almost impossible. So don't let something go if you think it's right, fight for it. I learned that from my daughter Maggie," he said walking me out of the door.

What he was saying made a lot of sense; he was right but it was just so confusing. I liked the guy, I really liked the guy but it was just too much to handle sometimes, things are just simpler when we are friends. I won't let him run away and be alone, but I won't have him extremely close not yet anyway. I saw Dale talking to Andrea; he didn't look happy I guess things aren't going his way. I was walking around camp, crutches with me unfortunately, thinking about my new information about Daryl when I found myself wandering to his camp. Carol even waved to me, fucking weird…. I didn't wave back I just smiled. I was about to just turn back when he saw me, I couldn't just be rude and not go see him now… so I finished the distance I had left.

"Working on the bike," I asked not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, gotta make sure it stays workin'," he said putting down some tool. "You gittin' off those anytime soon," he asked pointing to the wonderful crutches I love just so much.

"Yeah, I can walk without them for a little while, but I can't really run yet so Hershel says to keep them for now," I answered making a line in the dirt.

"Oh," he answered. "I was just startin' ta think ya liked them things," he said still working on the bike. I could just tell he was smiling by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah I just love them so much," I answered sarcastically poking him hard with the end of one.

Things went on like that for a little while until Dale came over to talk to Daryl; his answer wasn't what Dale wanted to hear either. I could tell from his face that it was just me and him who believed the kid was no threat or we shouldn't kill him. I didn't want to get into this talk with him so I left it alone I wasn't in the mood to fight with him right now, things were going good and I didn't want to ruin it. I spent most of my day there with him; he told me all about fixing bikes, which I didn't understand at all. Something he said while I was partly paying attention made me think of the first time I killed a zombie.

"Hey," I interrupted him. "What was it like the first time you killed a zombie," I asked leaning against a tree.

"I don' remember," he said putting his head down "What about you," he asked.

"I remember, how could I forget. I killed it with my smart phone… sort of," I added.

"What," he stopped what he was doing to look at me confused.

"Yeah well I was walking around the woods looking for food for me and Jasper when I got knocked down by a walker. Like and asshole I left everything up in my car and the dog ran off, so it was just me with this little walker on top me trying to chomp my face off. All I had was my stupid phone so I used the edge and kept hitting it until I could get it off of me enough to get to a rock. I had its nasty infected blood all over me by the time I finished with it," I said shuttering at the memory.

"Wow, never woulda pegged you for the violent type," he said turning back to the bike.

"Never was until I had to be," I answered wishing everything was back to normal, before the walkers.

We sat there and talked until dark, I told him about my conversation with Rick and he told me what happened with him and Randle. Carol came walking over to us about five minutes after that saying everyone has to go to the house Dale has something to say to everyone; she didn't look at me once. In the house Dale was pleading a case to everyone, but nobody was agreeing with him except for me. I understood where they were coming from but I just couldn't believe it was only Dale and I. Eventually after a very convincing case from Dale, Andrea came to our side but that wasn't enough. After the sad meeting everyone went back to camp, it was very quiet too quiet and Dale didn't want to be near anyone and I didn't blame him. A few minutes later I heard a terrible scream coming from where Dale had wandered off to; NO! I ran out the door not bothering to grab my beloved crutches and headed towards the edge of the field with everyone else. The pain in my leg didn't matter right now I had to get to see Dale, this couldn't be happening, not to him! When we all got there the scene was too much to handle, Rick killed the walker who ripped Dales intestines out. Dale was laying there in pain grabbing at the giant hole he had in his stomach, I couldn't look at him. My vision was all blurry and the tears were falling down my face in rivers. Daryl was the one to end his suffering, nobody else could bring themselves to do it. I just stood there looking at the man who was like a father to me, the man who I'd spent so much time with, the man who was dead in front of me. I felt Daryl's arms wrap around me, but I couldn't look away from Dale I couldn't move from my spot.

"Hey, look at me," he said grabbing my face and turning it to him. "Stop lookin' at 'em. It's not guna make it better," he said pulling me away from the spot I stood in. The pain in my leg was killing me, but the pain in my heart was much worse I wasn't paying attention to anyone now. I guess Daryl got me to move from my spot, because I was in his camp by the fire; I don't remember moving. I felt rough hands wipe the ever flowing tears from my face. Eventually, I got myself together enough to get up and limp towards my tent, but Daryl stopped me.

"You're not leavin'. Not while you're like this," he said pulling me back to him. I didn't care enough to fight with him about it so I just let him pull me back into his arms. I didn't say anything that night I just laid there in Daryl's tent his arms wrapped around me, falling asleep to the memories of Dale dying in front of me.


	17. Chapter 17

Dale's burial was in the morning. Rick spoke for everyone, and what he said about Dale and what he stood for was perfect I wouldn't have changed anything about it. I never would have thought all of us would be standing here looking down at the dirt mound that used to be Dale listening to Rick talk about what Dale meant to all of us. I didn't cry, I didn't speak, I didn't really do anything, I was numb, I just stood there in the back next to Daryl. After everything was done Hershel said he would let us all stay inside the house, funny.. after everything that has happened now he lets us stay in the house. I finished moving all of my stuff in the house, picking a spot in the corner, so I strolled outside to find something else to do. As I walked outside I heard T-dog yell the Randle was gone; not good… I limped my way over to the barn, I stopped using my crutches last night and it was going okay, I had to see for myself he was gone. Everyone was freaking out; if this stupid kid just waited 20 more minutes he would be free and alive. Now, everyone was pissed, including myself, and this kid was going to be beat up or shot when we found him. All of a sudden Shane came walking out of the woods blood running down his face yelling for Rick. He said Randle got the jump on him and knocked him out and stole his gun. I didn't get that how could I broke down kid get the jump on a healthy strong guy like Shane. That doesn't matter right now though because we have a new problem, this kid we've been beating and torturing has a gun and is in the woods somewhere. I sure as hell didn't want to be unarmed with this kid running around with a gun, and he has a grudge against every one if us. Rick decided to take Daryl, Shane, and Glen with him in a mission to find and bring back Randle.

"Hey you dumb hick," I said to Daryl's back.

"Hey bitch," he answered turning around with a small smile.

"So, you be careful out there," I paused but started again when he went to talk. "I know you're you and he's just some hurt kid but I don't know just don't let your guard down," I said shifting my weight so I didn't have too much pressure on my hurt leg.

"I will be. I'll be fine," he said starting to turn around, "Thanks," he said over his shoulder walking away into the woods.

The day went by slowly too slowly, and it was tense everyone was on edge. Most of us spent the rest of the day working on stuff in the house. My leg wasn't hurting me as much as I thought it would I'd spent all day off the crutches and all I had was a limp. It hurt yeah but it was something I would have to deal with for now. It was getting late and the guys still weren't back yet, I was really starting to get very worried we could lose all of them. Just then Glen and Daryl came in, they told us they found Randle,, as a walker.

"Wait what do you mean? Wasn't he bitten," I asked sitting down on the ledge.

"He didn't have any bite marks that we could find," Glen answered

"He died from a broken neck," Daryl said. "I'm sure if it," he finished.

In the distance a shot rang off, someone probably killed a walker. Something didn't feel right though, so I went in the house to pick up my bow and the rest of the knives I had left. I came back outside to see the barn on fire and everyone staring at the swarm of walkers headed our way.

"Holy shit," I said staring out "What are we guna do," I said my eyes growing wider.

"We could hide inside the house," someone offered.

"Hoard that size'll rip the house apart," Daryl answered. I moved to the front of the porch to stand next to him and get a better look at what's going on.

"What are ye guna do," someone else said.

"I'm not leaving my farm," Hershel said loading his gun.

"Tonight's as good as a night as any," Daryl said "Stay close," he whispered in my ear before jumping over the railing.

I stepped down the stairs, Andrea right behind me with her gun in hand. I was glad I had her behind me, she was a good shot and she knew what she was doing, as much as I didn't like her I needed her right now. I shot the first walker with an arrow; Andrea got the one next to it. I ran to get my arrow back, but my leg was starting to hurt. I knew I wasn't going to be able to out run these walkers like this, thank god they didn't run or I'd be super screwed. Another walker came up behind me; I spun and stabbed my knife through its head. I was trying to make my way to Daryl, but every time tried to get closer another walker would come up averting me from my track. I was covered on walker blood from all of the close kills; I pulled my knife from the latest one finally able to see Daryl. I saw Daryl drive off somewhere, of course, now I need to get back to the house through the field of zombies to find a ride out of here. I grunted, and made my way back towards the house. I was almost to the house when I heard someone scream, I looked at the cars and back towards the noise, I could just leave knowing someone was there. Fuck! I shot another walker and walked as fast as I could to the scream. I shot two more walkers, when they fell I saw the woman who screamed, it was Carol. I ran over to her, the pain my leg getting worse.

"Here!" I yelled throwing a knife to her. "Defend yourself!"

I took my eyes away from the zombies for a second just to give her something and I went down. A walker was on top me, this wasn't going to happen not now. I grabbed my knife and shoved it into the walker's eye, its blood splattering all over my face. I looked out from under the zombie just in time to Carol run for the bike, Daryl's bike, looking back in my direction.

"DARYL! CAROL!" I yelled. She heard me she saw me waving, but she just got on the bike and they drive away.

No… No.. I was not left behind they would come back for me! I was not going to die here not today. I had to think fast if I wanted to even attempt to get out of here alive. I couldn't run not for a long tome my leg was killing me right now, I had to get creative. I stabbed my knife into the walker's stomach, the gooey liquid seeping into my clothes. I pushed the thing off of me and I sat us I didn't have a lot of time so I shoved my hands into the gash I made rubbing the guts on myself, if they can't smell me maybe they won't chase me. I crawled my way over to the shed using the wall to help me up. The walkers were ignoring me for the most part if one came too close I'd kill it. Slowly, I made it past the walkers and into the woods a walker following close behind.

Daryl POV

"Did ya hear somethin'," I asked thinking someone called my name.

"No," Carol answered as we made our way onto the highway.

We made it onto the highway to find Rick, Hershel and Carl there waiting by the sign we made for Sophia. Everyone rolled up and got out of the car; I didn't see Tiffany. I felt my heart start to race and my breathing quicken a little bit. I told her to stay close to me! Why doesn't…. didn't she listen to me!

"Is this everyone," I asked hoping someone picked her up.

"Everyone that made it off," Rick answered this voice low.

"I'm goin' back!" I grunted going to get on my bike.

Rick stopped me saying that it was useless whoever didn't make it here was probably dead. No I couldn't believe that! I was supposed to watch her to take care of her, Tiffany trusted me and I just left her there, not that I didn't look for her, I just thought… I don't know what I thought… I turned my back to the group and wiped my eyes really quick before anyone noticed I was crying. This couldn't be true she couldn't be gone I.. we… were just.. I didn't get to tell her how I feel.. I didn't say anything to her. I turned back around getting on my bike to follow what was left of our group to some place new. It was my fault Tiffany was gone… I'll never forget that not to mention Carl still had her dog so I'll be reminded of her every time that little shit is around.

Tiffany POV

I killed the last walker, with my bow not having enough strength to keep running, that was following me, as I leaned against a tree. Just to be safe, I gathered up whatever energy I had left and climbed up the tree ignoring the pain I was in. when I felt safe in my spot I pulled out the bag I had managed to hold on to so I could look at what supplies I had left. I had three water bottles, some rope, another shirt, and some other odds and ends. I was alone I was all alone.. I was left all alone… if I was going to survive this winter I couldn't think about what happened to me I had to change my mind set completely. I had to go into survival mode hard core, it was no longer about everyone.. it was about me and what I had to do to survive that was it.


	18. Chapter 18

The winter was cold.. not as cold as Pennsylvania.. but cold enough for me to have to find shelter every night. I must have been on my own now for over five months, and in that time I've change a lot more than I ever thought I would. I became this person who doesn't care about anything but surviving.. I didn't things that in a normal world I would never think about doing. I'm not going to lie I wasn't alone all of the time I did come across a group of people every once and a while, but I wouldn't stay with them. I wouldn't stay with a group ever again, not after what happened. I took what I needed from the group and did what I had to make sure I got what I wanted…. I wasn't proud of whom I had become, but I made a promise to myself that I would survive no matter what I had to do. Every time I thought back to that night, I just replayed it over and over in my head. Carol looking at me than turning away leaving me to die, I went to save her and this bitch does that. If I ever saw her again I was going to kill her.. slowly.. Currently, I was making my way through the woods looking for some place I could get some water, thankfully it was warm out again, so I didn't have to worry about freezing anymore. I found a stream I could wash my face in, not too far away from where I was camping at. I heard some rustling in the leaves behind me, ugh fucking zombies. I turned around and walked toward the noise digging my knife deep into its mushy head; I pulled my knife out as it fell to the ground.

"Disgusting piece of shit," I said scowling and kicked the walker that interrupted me.

I walked back to the stream finishing what I needed to do, and going back to my camp. Thanks to that wonderful walker I had blood all over my clothes I just washed. I pulled off my shirt and grabbed one of the other ones I had scavenged, I looked down at the scar I had just above my hip. Every time I saw that stupid scar I thought about him… well at least at first I did… now I just try to push it out of my mind. I had more important things to think about then some stupid man who didn't come back for me. Anyway, I gathered up my things and started walking so I could fund someplace new to stay; this one was starting to get too many walkers for my taste. I think I killed seven in the past hour and a half. I was almost to the place I wanted to be when I heard voice… human voices. Shit! I looked around for some place I could hide, but there was no place I would have to talk to these people, whoever they are. The only thing I was scared of in this world was not zombies, but people. I figured they were going to see me soon so I just leaned up against a tree and waited for the new people headed my way. Something sounded familiar about once of the voices I heard, something about that southern drawl. I guess I would find out any second now. They broke through the brush and into view.

"Hello there boys," I said picking the dirt from under my nails not looking at them.

"Hello sweetheart," I heard that same southern voice say. I looked up figuring out who it was.

"Merle!" I said snapping y head up. "Your alive,"

"Yeah, no thanks to any of you," he said with a scowl "Got me a nice perty weapon though," he said holding up his arm and where his hand should be there was a huge knife.

"Nice hardware ," I said raising my eyebrows. He just gave me this creepy smile. "Well I should get going now," I said trying to slide away from them. There were three of them I was completely out numbered.

"Now now there's no need to run away," he said walking closer to me putting his knife hand to my face.

"Not running. I just have something to do," I said my voice strong. I wasn't going to let him know how scared I was right now. I made a huge mistake doing this.

"Then why don we hava chat," He answered "Boys could you leave we've got som catchin' up ta do," he said. The men listened leaving me and this crazy person alone. "Daryl alive,"

"I don't know," I answered still back up against the tree, my breathing quickening for a second.

"Whatda mean you don't know," he asked with a snarl.

"I mean I haven't saw the group in months. What else could I possibly mean by that," I grumbled back at him moving my hand towards my knife.

"You gotta smart mouth," he said laughing.

"Yeah and me and my smart mouth should be going," I said flatly trying to get away, but he pinned me there with both hands. "Normally, this would be a turn on but with you I think I'll pass," I said scowling. I was really pushing my luck.

"There's no need to be mean," he said stepping closer to me pressing his body against mine. Pressing his knife into my face a little harder. I was in a bit of trouble; he would kill me right now if I didn't switch up my game plan.

"You know what Merle, you're right I shouldn't be mean to you that was very rude of me," I said in my sweet voice.

"Yeah, it was," he said a smirk on his face.

"Now is there anything I could do for you," I asked. I couldn't believe was doing this right now he was disgusting this was really low. I moved my hand down his side and hooked my finger through his belt loops.

"Well, now that's more like it," he said moving his hand gripping my side.

He put me down, while he buttoned his pants. I felt so absolutely disgusting I couldn't believe it, but I had to admit he wasn't too bad. I felt like I needed to scrub myself with acid to get this feeling off of me. I started to walk off thinking I was off the hook, when he said something to me.

"Where do ya think your goin'," he said walking to get behind me.

"Away. I gave you what you wanted now you give me what I want," I said moving quicker.

"Now ya kno I can't do that," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"You mother fucker!" I yelled trying to get away from his grip. I grabbed for my knife as he went to stab with his contraption. Luckily, my reflexes became very fast and I had my knife out as he brought his to me. I wasn't fast enough though I felt the blade slice me as I went to stab at him. He let me go as my blade sliced into him also, I knew that wouldn't be enough to stop him so I brought my leg up and kick him where the sun don't shine. This brought him right to the ground. I ran as fast as I could away from him not caring what direction I went in. I heard their voices behind me for a while, but all of a sudden they stopped I still didn't stop running. I don't know how long I ran for but by the time I reached a clearing in the woods my muscles were on fire and I was out of breath. I looked up to see where I could go, there was a jail not too far from me if I could make it there maybe I would be okay. I started to run again pushing my body to its limit, as I reached the fence the walkers that surrounded it went to come after me. I stabbed one knocking it into the one who followed it creating a small window for me to run through, so I took it and jumped onto the fence kicking the walker grabbing for my legs. I climbed over the fence cutting my legs in the barbed wire, I didn't care I needed to rest I needed to just sit down for a little bit. The cut on my side wasn't as bad as I thought it was and the ones on my legs hurt a little bit, but I was glad to be safe at least for now. I looked up and saw someone running towards me, god I hope it wasn't a walker I couldn't handle that right now.

"No way! Tiffany? How did you get out of there," I familiar voice said "Maggie I think you should get Daryl," he finished looking down at my cut up self. "You're not bitten are you, he asked backing up,"

"No I'm not at least not that I know of," I said still trying to catch my breath. "Glen I need to stop coming to this group all fucked up," I said letting out a chuckle my voice lower than I thought.

"No no no hey stay awake for me," he said shaking me.

"What! Okay! Damn! Can't a girl sleep," I growled. I heard more footsteps running towards us, I looked up wanting to see who was coming.

I was so tired I just wanted to sleep. When the footsteps finally stopped I looked up to see very familiar blue eyes looking down at me looking more than surprised than I was.


	19. Chapter 19

A creepy smile flashed in front of my vision, darting my eyes up I looked at the face that belonged to that smile; Merle Dixon. I jumped up opening my eyes moving my hand to where my trusty knife should've been; it wasn't there. of course they took my weapons why wouldn't they. It was just a dream... calm down... well at least that was a dream what happened to me was real. At the time I didn't care too much because I thought I was going to get away, but when he didn't let me leave I just felt more violated than ever. I don't know if it was technically rape, but it was close enough in my book...I know I started it but what else was a supposed to do even if I managed to get away from him, his group was close by so it wouldn't have made a difference they would have killed me anyway... where ever I was it was dark and it smelled.. I could swear I heard people talking, a few people, but I couldn't be sure so I stayed quiet. I was sitting up on what looked like a prison cot; I gotta get out of here... I went to move my left hand but it was stopped; I looked down to see what was going on. My hand was cuffed to the bed post, what the fuck! I pulled my arm making the cuffs ding against the post, I knew it was useless but had to try and try again. I pulled on the cuff hard making it ring and ding against the bar making enough noise for people to notice. After a few more pulls and kicks at the hand cuffs I decided I should stop now, I didn't want anyone to come towards me. How could I possibly trust anyone new again, I guess I could just throw that on my mountainous pile of problems. Maybe I could slide my hand through, fat chance but it was worth a try. I pulled my hand over and over, but all I managed to do was cut and bruise my wrist up pretty bad. I stopped trying to get out of the cuffs after that I couldn't risk anymore cuts or getting an infection. I sat back on the bed letting my situation sink in, I was with at least part of my old group for sure but why was I locked up. I knew for sure that at least three of the old group members were here, Glen who found me, Maggie, and Daryl that couldn't be it, not a chance.

"You're awake," a voice from behind the bars said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I am. It's a nice welcome back too being thrown in a cage and hand cuffed like an animal," I spat at the man who had to be Rick.

"We have precautions to take. I don't know what happened to you, if you were bitten, if you were trying to sneak in. It's been a long time and things have changed we have to protect ourselves old member or not," he said his voice harsh and very un Rick like.

"You don't have to tell me things changed," I said curling my lip. Obviously, things have been just as bad for them. "I'm not scratched or bitten or a danger. Time may have passed and people may have changed but I won't hurt anyone you know me," I said starting to plead with him I wasn't above it, not anymore.

"You're staying in there until I feel you're not a danger to us," he said pointing at me.

"What the fuck Rick! You know me let me out, I'm not an animal! Don't walk away from me! You think you people are the only ones who've been through shit! At least you have each other I was alone; you fuckers left me there to fend for myself! You have no fucking idea what I've been through!" I yelled getting up to grab for the bars only to be pulled back by the cuffs.

I sat back down on the bed fuming at Rick, how could he possibly do that! I just didn't understand, well a part of me did but I wouldn't lock them up if I found them. That just goes to show you, it wasn't the dead to be afraid of the living were the ones to hurt you, to break you, to ruin you, to take everything from you. I looked up from the bed to see Daryl's blue eyes looking at me as he leaned on the bars. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I answered.

"So, are ya back with us," he said bringing his eyes to meet mine.

"I don't know," I paused "It's up to Rick I guess," I said scowling at his name.

"I'll talk ta Rick, hes had it hard with everythin' ya know," he answered me.

"He's not the only one who's been through shit Daryl," I said my voice low.

"Yeah, I heard ya yellin' at 'em," he said pulling his eye brows together. "What happened,"

"Maybe another time… when we don't have an audience listening in on us," I said pointing my head toward Carl. I have to tell him about Merle…. Not everything but that he's alive…. Fucking pig... "Hey Carl, I see Jasper made it through the winter," the dog poked his noise through the bars when he heard my voice.

"Hey, yeah he did I took care of him… just in case.. I'm glad you're back though," he said speaking quietly.

"Thanks for taking care of him he looks great," I said trying to sound happy "Carl I'm pretty glad to be back too," I half way lied I didn't feel very welcome. "Why don't you tell your dad to let me out of here huh," I asked wanting him to go away for a little while, not because I wanted him away but because I saw someone who needed to be "talked" to. As Carl left Carol wandered up. Daryl's eyes widened as he put his arm up to signal Carol to go away.

"No let her come over here I have something to say to her," I said wishing the cuffs were off my hand. She walked up grabbing the bars that separated the two of us. "Daryl, go away," I said sliding my eyes away from him.

"Hello Tiffany," she said her voice strong.

"Hello… that's what you are going to say," I said through clenched teeth.

"It's been a long time," she said lowering her voice.

"It has," I paused "It wouldn't have been if I wasn't left behind because of you," I said getting up moving closer to the bars.

"What? Tiffany I.. wouldn't…" she stuttered.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me! I saw you look right at me jump on that bike and leave. I will never get that image out of my head. I know we had our issues but I came and saved your good for nothing ass and you left me there," I said grabbing the bars with my free hand the cuffs pulling my hand the other way. She went to speak but I wouldn't let her. "Carol I am not even remotely close to the same girl who you left on the farm," I said getting closer my left hand starting to sting from cuff digging in.

"Nobody is the same," she said "I thought you were going to die there," she said letting a breath out.

"Well I didn't, and you better watch the fuck out because I just don't give a fuck anymore," I said to her acid in my voice.

"Are you threating me? Because you are in the cell right now hand cuffed and I am not," she said her voice snooty.

"I'm not threating you yet that'll come in a minute," I shook my head I still couldn't believe this woman. I darted my hand forward grabbing her shirt and pulling her to the bars. "Carol you better watch out when I get out of here, and I will, because I'm coming for you. It might not be today or tomorrow but one day I will get you… slowly… painfully, oh and if you tell anyone about this, ANYONE, I swear to God I will rip your fucking throat out before you know what the hell happened," I said through clenched teeth, her face going white when I finished and her eyes widening. I let her go and she backed up fast running into Hershel.

I stepped back and sat on the bed examining the new damage to my hand; damn I did a number on that. I didn't care it was worth every ounce of pain I am in now, I smiled to myself. Hershel had asked me what happened with Carol and I said nothing of course, he told me they just got into the jail today and they were about to check things out. He left me and went off to take care of Lori who was very, very pregnant. Rick came wandering up with the keys unlocking the door and walking in.

"I'm sorry about that before I had to make sure," he said uncuffing me. "Daryl and Carl made a case for you and well we could use someone else who really knows what they are doing," he finished.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my bloody wrist and hand. "I'll do whatever you want me to," I flinched when I said that… It reminded me of Merle and what happened.

"Were going on a scouting mission we could use your shot, I'm sure it's gotten perfected since you've been alone," he said letting me out first.

"Yeah, I'm a great shot," I said flatly my eyes wandering to Daryl.

"Were leaving in a few," he said "Go talk to him," he finished smiling and walking away.

I went over to Daryl who happened to have my bow laying down on the table. "Thanks for cleaning it," was all I managed to say _I've missed you a lot more than I thought I did._

"Welcome_._ Just so ya know I'm really glad your back," he said quietly scratching his head. "I woulda came back for ya if I," I cut him off

"I know I'm glad to see you. I'm glad to be back too… for the most part," my eyes wandering to Carol.

"What happened between you two," he said pointing his chin to her.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, when we get back. I have a lot to tell you when we get back," I said rubbing the dried blood off my wrist.

"Tell me now," he said looking down at me.

I was about to tell him when Rick said it was time to go "Nothing it can wait, we gotta go," I said knowing that I should have told him about his brother.

I fell into step with them pretty easily; they were very efficient in their processes everything was going well until we rounded the corner. Walkers everywhere, we backed up running back down the hallway into a different room to escape the walkers; Maggie and Glen got separated from us. I shot a walker getting too close for comfort and fell a little behind. I felt Daryl's arm pull me forward away from the walkers and into the room, it was nice to have someone watch my back again; especially him. I did jump a bit from the contact and he noticed that, and he just shot me a look. After we cleared most of the walkers out we went to find Glen and Maggie; Hershel went another way but we all ran when we heard him scream. He was bitten; a huge chunk missing from his leg; that was it he was done. Rick killed the walker and we dragged him into a room that was opened by T-dog's fire place poker. Before I could think Rick took his axe off and chopped down on Hershel bitten leg, my eyes widened I'd never seen that before. I looked back not wanting to watch and I saw something or someone move behind the glass. Daryl saw me and looked to he picked up his bow and aimed at the glass; I followed his lead there was defiantly something back there. Then six heads popped up, six prisoner heads popped up staring in horror at the scene they just witnessed. Hershel was taken back to camp, I stood outside the cell not wanting to see this anymore; he couldn't live through this it would take a miracle.

"Tiffany," I heard Daryl say.

"Yeah," I said walking over looking at him load his cross bow.

"Stay close this time, and stick wit' me. I don trust these guys don' go near 'em," he growled.

"Don't worry I'm with you," I answered taking aim at the door knowing what he was doing. I will never go near another man I don't trust or know again, but he didn't know that. "Thanks Daryl," I said wanting to do more than just thank him, but the prisoners came walking in.

"That's far enough," Daryl growled at them.

Yeah far enough, I felt completely uncomfortable with them in here the Spanish one giving me an up and down look that I know Daryl noticed.


	20. Chapter 20

Rick, Daryl, T-dog, and I followed the prisoners back to the room we found them in; Hershel`s leg still laying there. Rick decided that we were going to help them clear out a cell block in exchange for half of the food. When the Spanish one finally opened the freezer door I... we were all amazed to see the amount of food they had in there, only had a little bit my ass fucking dick head. I threw my bow over my shoulder and picked up a box filled with food, I made sure to turn myself completely around so when I bent to get the box Thomas, the Spanish one, or anyone couldn't look at my goods. God knows how long these men have been in here...

"You need help there sweetheart," Thomas said with a smirk as I passed him with the box.

"No, not from your ass," I growled sliding myself away from the hand he reached out; feeling my stomach flip when he called me that.

"Don't go back in there," Daryl said to me as I passed him.

"I can take care of myself, but I won't. Thanks." I muttered with a small smile putting down the awkward box.

We carried all of the food back to our place and set it down for everyone who wasn't working or worrying about Hershel. Carol came wandering out into the cell block and right into my way, I didn't say anything I just bumped into her with the last box of food knocking her down. Childish... I know but I had to get close to her. I put down my box and reached down to help her; she didn't reach out for my hand. I smiled and grabbed for her arm yanking her up and pulling her close.

"I told you I'd get out of there," I whispered letting her go. She just ran off back into the cell.

"What's that about," Daryl asked keeping an eye on the prisoners at the door.

"We have unfinished business that I plan on taking care of soon," I said as we started out walk over to Rick.

"Oh yeah," he asked trying hide a smile "And what might that be? Ya haven't saw the woman in how many months," he finished. I didn't say anything because we made it to Rick who had some weapons I guess they found out on a table. He went on to explain what was going on and how to kill a zombie.

"Why would I use that," he pointed at the knives and such "when I got this," he held his gun out all gangster style.

"Because the noise will attract more of them, and you don't even know how to kill one so shut your mouth and listen to what he has to say," I pointed at Rick already tired of this dumb asses mouth, all he's been doing in running it since we met this group.

"Were you talking to me bitch," he said turning towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Daryl tense and start to come over.

"Yeah I was talking to you nobody else said a dumb ass thing like that," I answered him as he took a step closer to me I moved my hand towards my knife ready to pull it out

"Everyone just calm down," Rick said putting his hand up between the two of us shooting me a look. I took the hint and took a step back so I could lean against the wall creating more space between me and that stupid ignorant asshole. Daryl came and stood by me making it very clear if you messed with me you messed with him.

"Calm down!" Daryl whispered to me "He's a dumb ass but he aint worth it," he finished.

"When did you become so level headed," I muttered. I smiled when I heard him chuckle quietly.

After Rick finally finished explain what to do we all made out way down the hallway weapons ready. I heard the walkers coming down the hallway; now we could see how well these people listened to Rick's instructions. I readied myself for the attack when the prisoners ran forward Thomas hitting me in the process pushing me forward into a walker.

"Sonofa!" I yelled stabbing my knife through the emancipated walker's eye socket pushing it to the ground.

When I looked up I saw the prisoners giving hell to the zombies… not the way Rick said to but all prison riot style.. "Idiots, I hope they all get bitten," as I said that I saw the big one, Tiny, run off in the other direction; that was stupid. I pushed my way past Daryl who grabbed my shirt after my walker incident and pushed me behind him and went for the big guy who was probably going to be in trouble. I know I didn't like them but of them all he was my favorite and he didn't deserve to go out like a bitch… I guess.. I rounded the corner in time to see a walker come up behind him, I grabbed for my knife and threw it, the knife connecting with the walkers head just as its hand came down against the big guys back.

"Shit, you're fucked dude," I said sliding up to him making sure there wasn't another walker.

"What!? What do you mean," he asked looking at the blood that covered his hand.

"Just what I said, we can't do anything for you. I'm really sorry," I said looking down feeling a little bad for the big guy.

Everyone came running up after that; I told them what happened. Tiny was trying to plead he was okay, but we all knew he wasn't it was just a matter of time. I knew we should take care of this but maybe we could keep him around until he gets top sick then we could off him no problem. I sure as hell didn't want his big ass walking around here as a walker. Tiny was about to say something else when Thomas brought his weapon down into the big guys head, splashing blood everywhere. He did it again and again smashing his head until Tiny's brains were spilling out and Thomas face was covered in blood splatter; along with mine. Holy shit, this guy was crazier than every one of us put together, and we gave him a weapon good job us! They all left but I stayed behind just for a second to grab the weapon we gave to Tiny; these were important we couldn't just leave them around. I stood back up and turned to leave when someone pushed me against the wall slamming my face hard into it; I could already feel the blood leaking out. Fucking wonderful here we go again.

"Let go of me!" I spit through clenched teeth at the man who stood behind me.

"Not so high and mighty when your little guard dog isn't around huh," Thomas answered pushing my face harder into wall.

"Fuck you!" I knew it was useless to try and over power him so I had to think smart. He pushed his body closer to mine. Eww this was worse the Merle I will not let this happen, I will not give up not again, no fucking way, I will never let this happen to me again.

"You know it's been a long time since a girl has been around," he said into my ear.

He slid his hand underneath my shirt. I just cringed; I knew I had to push him backwards somehow so I could get my feet on to the wall. I pushed out my ass and he moved back just far enough for me to push off the wall with my legs knocking him off balance tripping over Tiny's dead body. I turned toward him pulling my knife and driving it into the wall next to his head; I looked down and put my foot on his crotch area putting all of my weight down.

"Don't ever touch me again you nasty piece of rodent shit," he was in so much pain and I was glad, he deserved every bit of it. "I don't need a guard dog ass hole I can take care of myself, and obviously you can't. You got over powered by a 110 pound girl, really bad ass dude," I laughed at him, I might be becoming a bit unhinged… sometimes…. I pulled my knife out of the wall and bent down putting it to his neck pressing hard enough to make a cut. "If I ever see you again I will not stop next time, I will drive this zombie crud covered knife right into you nasty good for nothing face and not think twice about it," I snarled at him I got up twisting my foot as I turned.

As I look I didn't look back because I knew he wouldn't be able to get up for a little bit he wouldn't be a danger as of right now. I could taste the blood that dripped down from my eye brow.. fuck how do I explain this one.. I ripped a piece, more like a forth, of the bottom half of my shirt off to wipe the blood from my face. I hate ripping clothes they never rip the way you want them too you either get too much or you get too little. By then I had the blood mostly cleaned up and the bleeding under control for the most part. I pulled my hair down so I could cover most of my face with it. I ran straight into Daryl walking down the hallway looking like he was on a mission.

"Woah! Daryl slow down there," I said not looking up at him and moving my hair in the right position.

"I thought a walker got you! Why don't your dumb ass listen to me when I tell you somethin'! when I say stay close I mean it!" he grumbled at me like a parent.

"I was right behind you I just wanted to grab this," I said showing him the weapon I got back from Tiny

"You're an idiot," he said shaking his head. Only Daryl came make you feel good about being called an idiot. "You guna help us clear this place or what," he said lightly pushing me in front of him.

"I couldn't dream of anything more I'd rather do," I said sarcastically.

"Asshole," he said with a chuckle. "Hey your hair is down," he said grabbing a piece of it.

"Um yeah my tie thingy broke when I was trying to fix it. I left the others back at the other cell block," I managed to get out not wanting to talk; I really had a lot to tell this man things just keep piling up…

"Don think I've ever saw it down before," he said softly.

"No I don't think you have," I said just as gently "And you probably won't ever again, long hair could be dangerous it can get grabbed or snagged," I trailed off when I heard footsteps behind us; I quickened my pace making it into the room everyone was. Thomas came into the room a few minutes after Daryl and I walked in. I smiled to myself when I saw he was still in pain.

"Open one door at a time," Rick said to Thomas.

He pulled on the door and couldn't get it open, I aimed my bow as he gave the door another tug both doors flying open. SHIT!

"One door I said one door," Rick yelled driving his machete into a walkers head.

"Shit happens," He answered pushing killing a zombie.

The problem with bows is sometimes you mess up your reload and you can't use quickly enough; that happened. I threw it to the side and stabbed my knife into a walkers head that was getting too close to Daryl. I looked over to see Thomas throw a walker onto Rick, a live or unlive.. I don't know what it would be, actually. That's beside the point, I killed the last walker as Daryl helped Rick up; I saw them exchange a look what it meant I have no idea. Daryl backed up and put his arm up so I couldn't pass him.

"What's going.." I didn't finish my sentence because I found out.

Rick swung his knife into Thomas head killing him. The skinny black guy yelled and went to attack, but Daryl took aim at him and Rick went after him both disappearing down the hallway. Now what, we were in a room with two prisoners who were just kind of looking at us.

"What do we do with them," I asked to nobody in particular, going to pick up my bow.

"Kill 'em," Daryl answered aiming his bow at the prisoner who had this crazy mustache thing going in.

"Might as well, the other two were dangerous they might be too," I said shrugging.

Only a year ago my answer would have been very different, hell six months ago it would have been different. This conversation made my think about Dale; I haven't thought about him in a long time. Rick came back looking a little crazier than usual. After some pleading from Axel, and nothing from the other guy Rick decided to spare them, maybe there is still some good left in all of us. We made it into the cell block and there were walkers left in the cells all groaning when we came in. Why couldn't anything ever be easy, I pulled out an arrow and walked up the stairs to start and clear out the block. One after another the walkers went down each of us starting in a corner and making our way to the middle. I finished my side of the block and went to walk out, but I was stopped by someone grabbing my arm, I pulled my knife spinning around to face the person.

"Hey! Woah, put the knife down," T-dog said putting his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, it's a habit now," I said putting it back in its spot.

"I'll walk with you," he said following me out of the room. "So, I don't remember you being like this," he said catching up to me.

"I don't remember you ever talking to me," I answered flatly. "Being like what," I asked.

"Mean, cold, and uncaring," he said not hiding the tone in his voice. "What happened to you anyway," he asked

"I was on my own, think about it," I said my voice cracking. "I was left behind, so I'm sorry if I have a bit of an attitude problem with some people around here," I scowled turning towards him.

"It's not like you were left behind on purpose, so maybe you should calm down a little bit," he answered.

"How do you know that," I whispered so he couldn't hear me "Listen if you don't like the way I do things then don't talk to me I don't know what to tell you," I said giving up on this conversation.

"I just kind of missed the old girl from the farm, you were really nice… not saying you aren't now it's just I was glad to see you survived and came back I just thought maybe this world wouldn't change you," he said. "Not to mention it was funny watching you and Daryl, you two were a mess," he laughed.

"Shut up," I managed to say through my laughing. "You know I'm sorry this placed changed me too," I said after we stopped laughing. "It changed everyone,"

We made it back to our cell block with Rick and Daryl right behind us.

"T-dog, was it really funny to watch us, like was it really that bad," I asked as we made our way way over to Hershel's cell to see if he was okay.

"Girl you don't even know, you followed him around like a puppy, and he just couldn't stop you not that he wanted to," he laughed.

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing," I said running my hand through my hair. When I looked up I knew he saw the cut, but he didn't say anything he just looked away. I guess he could tell I didn't want to talk about it, not that we could because we were at Hershel's cell. He was awake, and breathing, and living this crazy basterd made it through this! What a tough ass old man, I smiled when I saw him alive. Daryl and Rick came in and Carl told us all what happened, how Lori saved his life, we all looked at her surprised.

"That's awesome Lori," I said she looked at me and smiled before following Rick outside of the prison.

I walked over to the cell I was staying in, or the one I was held in and found my stuff sitting on the bed; I guess I could stay. I had a small mirror in the cell along with a sink and a toilet; that's more than I've had a long time. I wonder if they have a shower I'll have to ask someone. I moved my hair away from my face pulling it back so I could finally look at the mess on my face. I turned the facet on this sink to see if it turned on; it did. I took the chance to clean off my face and cut than shut it off; I didn't want to waste whatever was left. The cut itself wasn't too bad just a scrape above my eye that was already starting to heal, if anyone asks me about it I'll just tell them I fell.

"Whatda lookin' in the mirror for? There aint no beauty contests anymore," Daryl said from behind me.

"Well I'm still a girl sometimes I like to look in the mirror for no reason, besides I don't need a mirror to win a contest I already know I'd win especially if you held one here," I laughed. I must have surprised him with that because he just broke out laughing rolling over on my bed. After we got a hold of ourselves I sat down next to him.

"What did you do to your face," he said grabbing it so he could see.

"I fell," that sounded less convincing than I thought it would.

"Was it that sonofa bitch," he growled his voice angry.

"Yeah, I took care of it," I said sitting him back down. "Besides he's dead now. We um have more important things to talk about," I said fast my stomach flipping.

"'bout what," he said looking at me.

"Well umm I think I should start with the farm," I wasn't going to sugar coat this I had to just get it out or I would never say it. "Carol saw me wave to you she saw me and she just let you leave," it look like his face went pale but I couldn't tell I looked down and he was clenching his fists. He stood up going to walk out of the cell. "She's not out there," I yelled grabbing the back of his shirt pulling him back into the cell; that was harder than I thought. "I'm not done yet, this is more important," I said. He was already mad and I don't know how he's going to react to this. "Merle's alive, I saw him the day I got here," I said snapping my mouth shut and looking up at him.

"AND YOU WAITED UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME!" he yelled trapping me against the wall.

"I'm sorry….. I tried to tell you," I stuttered my voice small.

"Looks like you didn't try hard enough," he snapped at me walking out of the cell "Where is he," he asked his voice a little quieter.

"I don't know we had an encounter in the woods," I said walking out of the cell everyone was looking our way.

"Whatever, I'll go find him," he said.

"There's no way you could find him Daryl! It was by accident I did! I should have just left I wish I never saw the guy he's a fucking douche bag!" I yelled at him.

"Why do you say that," he said walking closer to me backing me up into the cell again his voice sharp.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore. I'm really sorry Daryl this should have been the first thing I said to you," I said backed against the wall.

"I don't know who I'm more pissed at, you for not telling me you saw my brother, or Carol for letting me leave you behind," he said his voice back to normal walking out of my cell.


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't see or talk to Daryl for the rest of the day or night; I walked out of my cell the next morning to a few looks from everyone. I ignored everyone when my eyes met Carol's; I walked over there my fist clenched. I couldn't look at her face any longer without wanting to rip the skin off and feed it to the walkers outside, she saw me coming and made a b-line to her cell; wrong move. I caught up to her pushing her into the cell and turning to slam the door everyone running when they heard the door slam. She was on the floor; I grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the wall, everyone telling me to calm down. I pulled Carol off the wall and flung her to the back of the cell; she fell into the sink knocking whatever she had on there down. I balled up my hand and swung hitting her hard twice drawing blood from her face. I felt someone pull me off of her throwing me out of the cell and on to the ground, it was T-dog. Someone else's hands wrapped around me as I got up to charge back at her, this time it was Rick.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to squirm out of Ricks grasp. "That bitch had it coming and she knew it! That's why she's been avoiding me!" I yelled at her

"Stop!" Rick yelled dragging me and throwing me into the cell slamming the door.

Daryl came down from his sleeping spot a mean look on his face, as I pulled on the door trying to get it open

"What the fuck? Why are you in there," he turned to Glen, "Why is she in there!" he yelled

"She just attacked Carol for no reason! She needs to calm down and until that happens she goes in the cell!" Rick said to him

"She got a right too!" he said looking at Carol.

"What do you mean," Rick asked everyone getting interested.

"Tell 'em Carol," he yelled walking over, grabbing, and pulling her over to the middle

"Let me the fuck out! I'm tired of this! Let me the fuck out!" I yelled pulling on the locked door.

"I don't… know… what Tiffany told you…. But it's not true," she stuttered out to Daryl.

"Shut the fuck up bitch! I know she wouldn't lie to me! Not about that!" he yelled.

"What are you guys yelling about," Glen asked getting in the conversation.

"That dumb lying bitch left me to die on the farm! She saw me reaching out for help and she just jumped on the bike and let Daryl leave with me standing there!" I yelled through the bars at them.

"What… I would never do that… that's just so wrong," she said in a small voice to the group. "Besides why should you all believe anything she says, she's had a grudge against me since the farm everyone knows that. God knows what she made up in her crazy mind all those months she was gone," she said putting a cloth up to her bleeding face. Everyone just looked between me and her trying to decide who was telling the truth, most of them giving her a dirty look

"MADE UP IN MY MIND! Are you fucking serious you really think I had time to think about you or this damn group let alone make up a story while I was out there on my own running into all kinds of creeps dead and alive!" I yelled "Rick you better let me out of this damn cell! She needs to get what's coming to her!" I finished still pulling on the door.

"Let 'er out Rick, or I will," Daryl said dragging Carol over.

"Is it true Carol?" Lori asked.

"No… No it's not true I'm not a monster like her," she said looking at me with a dirty look.

"Tiffany aint no monster, you left 'er there you're the monster. Carol I can't believe you, there is no reason ta lie about that," Daryl snapped at her.

"Let me out! Rick Let me the fuck out now!" I yelled at him as he put the key in the key hole.

"Wait don't let her out yet," Carol pleaded "Rick the only reason you are even thinking about letting her out is because Daryl said so. The only reason he is even siding with her is because she hooked up with him!" she yelled at Rick.

"CAROL, shut the fuck up you got damn liar. That has nothin' to do with this!" he yelled at her dropping her arm.

"Rick whatever happened between Daryl and I has absolutely nothing to do with what's going on now," I paused "Carol stop staling and take what's coming to you! Rick if you believe me at all let me out of this damn cage and let me get to her," I said to him; he unlocked the door.

I clenched my fist and stomped my way over to her, Carol's eyes widening as she backed up. She hit the wall as everyone stared at me getting close to her. I grabbed her shirt ripping it as I threw her back down to the ground; kicking her in the stomach twice. She flipped over and I jumped on her swinging my fist connecting with her face a few times, she reached up and scratched me down my neck and grabbing the collar of my shirt ripping it. I went to hit her again when arms pulled me away.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! Let me go mother fucker!" I yelled as I got pushed to the floor "I'm so tired of being fucking man handled this is the third time in four got damn days!"

"That's enough," T-dog said to me his voice harsh.

"No it's not nearly enough! It will never be enough she is the reason everything has happened to me! You guys don't understand! Let me go T-dog, just get one more hit!" I yelled. "You wanted to know the reason I am the way I am, it's because of her she's the one who ruined everything!"

"T-dog git offa her," Daryl yelled pulling him off of me a mean look in his eye that even I didn't want to mess with.

"Sorry man, she was guna kill her if I didn't do something, I saw it in her eyes," T-dog said walking over to Carol helping her crumpled up figure off the floor.

"Carol, this shit isn't over, not even close," I said walking away knowing nothing else was going to happen today, or at least right now. "Fucking bull shit. Damn mother fuckers," I mumbled under my breath.

Rick gave me this look when I passed him, not a bad one just a look kind of like I'm sorry.

"Lock me in the cell if you want I don't care," I said sitting down on the bed examining the now very ripped shirt.

"No, it's okay, if it was true I think she deserved it," Rick answered me.

"Thanks, and it is true," I said pulling off my shirt to get a newish one.

I heard Rick cough in the background.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I… um… yeah," I stuttered a little embarrassed.

I walked out of the cell, and didn't care about the glares from some people as I made my way to Daryl.

"Thanks for backing me up, I didn't think you believed me," I said quietly.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," he said giving Carol and T-dog a glare as we walked outside of the prison. "Help me drag out the walker bodies and burn 'em," he said as we got out of there.

"I believed you, how could I not. I know ya well enough to know ya wouldn lie 'bout that," he said lifting a walker up.

"Thanks. I'm really glad you did, I'm really sorry about not tell…," I tried to finish but he cut me off.

"I don wanna talk about it," he said sharply.

"Sorry," I didn't want to talk about him either. "I thought you were going to kill T-dog before," I said lifting a small walker.

"I didn't like how he grabbed ya," he said picking up and dragging another walker.

"Daryl Dixon you're my hero," I said in an annoying voice making fun of him while I tried to drag a walker.

"Shut up," he said hiding a smile. "Before you said you were tired of gettin' man handled," he said dropping his walker.

"I don't want to talk about that," I said wrapping my arms around myself.

He looked up at me concerned. "What happened to you," he asked.

I didn't know if I should tell him, I don't think I should I mean it was his brother it was his blood and I was just some girl that he might like. Would he even believe me if I told him? So many things were going through my mind I couldn't think straight.

"I met your brother in the woods… and let's just say it wasn't a pleasant experience," I said looking down wiping the tear that tried to escape my eye.

"What did he do," his voice sounding a bit shaky as he grabbing my face making me look at him.

"N..Nothing," I said trying to move to drag another walker.

"Why are ya lyin' ta me," he asked his voice harsh but low.

"Because I don't want to talk about it okay… I'm sure you can figure it out you're not stupid, just think Daryl," I said wiping another tear that escaped my eye.

He stopped moving, and his back muscles tensed "No he didn't," he said walking closer to me.

I didn't say anything I just let the tears flow out, the ones that have been waiting to fall for a long time. My hand hurt, my face hurt from yesterday, my neck had scratches down it, I was balling my eyes out sitting on the floor in the middle of a walker body pile; I was way more than a mess. I felt Daryl's arms wrap around me as I sat there thinking about the past few months and how everything went wrong, but sitting here with Daryl was making me think it might be okay one day… might…

"I'm guna hurt them Daryl," I said through my sobs hoping he knew who I was talking about. "I fucking hate Carol for leaving me and Merle… for…," I couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know," was all he said.

I pulled myself together a little bit after that, that break down was terrible. He managed to calm me down by talking to me about other things, about how proud he was that I beat someone up and how it was really funny. He managed to make me laugh by saying something Darylish and getting me back up to drag Zombies around.

"I thought you guys would be farther along by now," Rick said making his way out.

"We um.. had an issue," Daryl said scratching the back of his head. "We're almost done," he said helping me drag one of the last walkers in the burn pile.

"Why don't you go inside and sweep up Tiffany," Rick said.

"Fine," I answered dropping the walker going inside "Thanks Daryl," I managed to get out; I wanted to say so much more but couldn't.

I spent the day cleaning up the cell block and helping out with Hershel, avoiding Carol and T-dog because I would rip their heads off if I came close to them. At night I didn't want to be bothered by anyone so I took my food and sat by Jasper on the floor feeding him most of my food; I wasn't hungry. Today was a long day and all I wanted was to go to sleep and be away from everyone, but as I was about to fall asleep Daryl woke me up by sitting on the cot bed thing.

"What," I said pulling the sheet over my face.

"I'm not guna leave ya alone, not after what I saw today," he said sitting back placing my legs over his. "You better be happy about this I hate these cells I hate feelin' trapped," he finished.

"Aww that's nice, you can lay down if you want I do believe you've more the earned it," I said moving forward. "Laying down.. not anything else I'm not ready for that shit," I said.

He just let out a breath. "I think I'll sit up, I don't want to make ya uncomfortable," he said.

I smiled I was really glad he understood everything, who would have thought Daryl was that guy. "Thanks," I said sitting up giving him a hug which he returned.

"Go to bed," he said "I'm tired of talkin' to ya," he said with a small laugh.

"Night," I said feeling a little more comfortable here, now that I kicked the crap out of Carol and let everyone know the truth. I guess we will see what tomorrow brings, I thought as I fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up in the morning and looked over to see Daryl still there sleeping in my little cell, and it made me smile; nice way to wake up in the morning. He was propped up against the wall slumped over and looking very uncomfortable. I slid myself off of the bed trying as hard as I could to not wake him up, he may look uncomfortable but he could really use the rest. Amazingly I got out of the bed and didn't wake him up, I felt really bad the he had to sleep sitting up so I pushed him as lightly as possible so he could not be against the wall. I looked in the little cracked mirror that was hanging on the wall I looked like a mess, but I also looked rested and less on edge as I've been. Above my eye was a small bruise and a cut nothing major there; what bothered me the most was the long bright red scratches starting from the bottom of my jaw down my neck and disappeared into my shirt. Stupid bitch. I went to walk out of the cell but that southern grumble stopped me.

"Were ya just guna leave me in here," he asked sitting up cracking his neck.

"I didn't want to wake you up," I paused "You just looked so comfortable," I giggled.

"Yeah, thanks," he grumbled with a smile. "You woke me up when you pushed me over," he finished; stretching as he got up.

"Oh…. Sorry," I said making a whoops face.

"It's okay you tried," he answered walking past me and out of the cell.

"I felt bad you slept against a wall," I said following him out of the cell "Where are you going,"

"See if Rick needs help. If I didn't wanna be there I woulda left," he answered me with a small smile he was trying to hide; he failed.

"So you're kinda like Ricks new guy…. Like his right hand man aren't you," I asked as we got to the outside door. As I said that I thought about Shane and how I didn't see him anywhere. "What happened to Shane… I thought he would be able to make it I mean he did what he had to do," I asked starting to trail off at the end when Daryl shot me a look.

"That night at the farm when me and Glen came back talkin' 'bout Randle, he used it as a distraction." He paused taking a breath "Shame and Rick got into a fight out in the woods far away from the farm and well Shane didn't come out on top," he shrugged as he finished telling me what happened.

"Oh…" I said softly,. I knew Shane was becoming unhinged but I never thought he would actually try and kill Rick…. It's crazy how people can change.

As he finished telling me other things that have changed we found Rick and a few others outside getting ready to clean or more cars and whatnot. Somebody happen to ask where Glen and Maggie were, so Daryl yelled up to the watch tower making Glen come out all disheveled buttoning his pants. Everyone got a nice laugh over that it was cute; hey, at least some people are having fun here. Our little happy moment was shattered when Daryl noticed the two prisoners wander out onto our part of the prison, so we all made our way over to them. They knew the rules, Rick made them extremely clear stay off our side and if you can't, leave. As we reached the prisoners Daryl grabbed my shirt yanking me back so I wasn't in front of him. It was really a nice thought but I was getting tired of him yanking me all around keeping me out of the front. I planted my back foot so he wouldn't pull me all the way back, but all that did was throw me off balance and make my back bump into his chest. I heard him mumble something like stubborn bitch but I couldn't be sure. There was some pleading from the man with the crazy mustache thing, Axel I think, and other words exchanged between everyone. Everything basically came down to will we let them stay with us or will we make them leave; we made them leave. T-dog made an argument for them to stay, how they would possibly be a help. What he was saying made sense to me and probably to other people, but nobody wanted them there. I didn't think they were too much of a danger they barely knew how to kill zombies, and one of them did say they weren't killers. Again that didn't mean I wanted them here but I almost felt bad letting them go out on the road… It was decided that they should go, but who were we kidding it was always going to be that answer there was no argument. I didn't want to see the prisoners off so I decided to see if anyone needed help up in the camp on my way up I saw Hershel up and walking with his new crutches; what a bad ass old man. Then this noise, this loud obnoxious siren started going off over and over again; this was not going to be good! Rick started running for the camp; walkers were everywhere coming from every corner. Shit, I pulled out the gun I never use and took a shot killing the walker coming up behind Lori.

"Let's go!" I yelled pulling her over to where Maggie and Carl had the gate open.

Shit, shit, shit! There were walkers everywhere you turned they were roaming the halls in packs the loud beeping drawing them out. Carl and I took the front taking down the walkers as they came, I told him to stop with the gun he only had so many bullets. We had to find somewhere to hide Lori didn't look good and we could kill all of these zombies we couldn't even make a dent. I aimed my bow and took out a walker coming to close, we could stand here any longer what was the hold up.

"What's going on back there," I yelled over my shoulder taking another walker down with my bow.

"We've got to get somewhere safe Loris in labor!" Maggie yelled back to me helping Lori move forward.

You can't be fucking serious right now this is the absolute last thing we need right now!

"Carl! Did you find a place we could go yet! We could really use it right now!" I yelled my voice straining. I took out three more walkers and I was almost out of arrows.

I ran towards the pile of dead walkers and picked up my arrows as fast as I could, but another walker turned down the hallway as I pulled my last arrow out of the walkers. It came at me; I didn't have time to pull my knife so I ripped the arrow out of the dead walkers head and shove it through the mushy eye of the new one. As the walker fell down I pulled up snapping my arrow leaving the majority of it in the walkers head.

"Tiffany," I heard Maggie yell "Over here," she said poking her head out of the door killing another walker. I ran for the door knocking another walker down as I made it in the door. "Everyone okay," I asked quietly.

"Nobody's bitten if that's what you mean. We have a problem Lori I… I don't know what to do," She said freaking out her eyes wide.

"Maggie it's okay you know the steps… its guna be okay," I said trying to sound confident. This was really bad like really bad what the hell were we going to do!

I sat in the corner with Lori who was leaning against the wall trying to push the baby out. I think we all knew she would be able to push the baby out she has a C-section, her stomach muscles were strong enough to push. There was a lot of blood… too much blood I looked at Maggie knowing what we had to do. Lori must have known too because she told Maggie to do it to cut it out she didn't want her baby to die here in the room.

"Can you do this Maggie," I asked my voice shaking after Lori's speech to Carl. She knew what was going to happen, this couldn't happen…

I took my knife out, my clean knife, and placed it to her stomach. "Maggie can you do this… if you can't I'll make the cut," I finished my voice shaking more. I was scared I didn't want to do this but someone had too.

"I'm ready just do it," Lori said holding on to Carl's hand.

I stabbed my knife into her cutting the skin until Maggie said to stop… so much blood came out, too much, Lori let out the most horrific scream. Maggie did whatever she needed to do to get the baby out, Lori was in shock, probably dying, Carl was crying now. Maggie pulled out the baby, the silent baby, she hit it on the back and it let out a cry; it was alive. There was blood everywhere all over my hands and shirt, Maggie got up and took the baby out looking at Carl.

"Carl do you want me to," he cut me off

"No she's my mom I should do it," he answered wiping the tears from his face.

He turned and walked over to her raising his gun I turned around and walked to the door leaving him with her for a moment. As I got to the door the gun went off and Carl came flying out of the door passing Maggie and I; I felt so bad I couldn't even describe it. I wonder who else didn't make it out of this, I guess I'll find out in a minute when we go outside; maybe Carol got chomped up… I couldn't believe this happened my mind was still racing and I couldn't hold on to a thought, thank god the siren stopped it made trying to think easier. The doors opened and the sun was so bright, everything was so bright like nothing terrible just happened. I was the first down the stairs and I opened the cage door, my eyes darting to see who was there, looking for Daryl first. I saw him and I ran over and I threw my arms around him holding on tight so glad he was still alive.

"What happened? why do you got blood all over you," he asked pulling me away from him to get a look at me.

"It….. it's not my blood," I whispered as he pulled me closer again this time holding me tight.

We heard the baby cry and Rick ask where Lori was, Maggie just shook her head crying. Rick freaked out and just kept saying no over and over again. But when he looked at Carl and fell to the floor is when I let my tears fall i held onto Daryl tighter wiping my eyes. Nobody should ever have to go through this in the normal world or this one, nothing was going to be the same here, nothing.

**~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry this took so long i had half of it done like a week ago but my computer froze and shut down and i lost all of it... then i got mad and didnt even turn on my computer for a little while, but i managed to get it done... i hope this is worth it. thanks again for reading :) ohhhh and i'm nearing the end here, and i dont know if i want to continue with this story or just end it ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

Rick was beyond out of it; nobody could reach him but who could blame him. He just had this blank look in his bright blue eyes, a look like nothing really matters anymore… A look that says I've snapped and that was the scary thing. I was still grabbing onto Daryl's shirt when he went to try and snap Rick out of the state he was in.

"I gotta see what's up with Rick Tiff you have ta let go of me," he said softly as he pulled my clenched hands from his shirt.

"Umm yeah… sorry… I just…" I stopped not wanting to say what I wanted to.

He looked to see if I was okay before we walked over to Rick waving his hand and whistling at him. It looked like Rick was coming out of the state he was in, but he did but he didn't do what I expected or what anyone probably expected. Instead of going to see his new daughter he took out his machete and stormed off in the direction that Maggie, Carl, and I came from. Honestly, I didn't blame him for what he did if someone I loved was died the way that she did I would flip out too, but he had the rest of his family to worry about… I looked around to see who wasn't here; obviously Lori I didn't see T-dog and I didn't see Carol either. I DIDN'T see Carol… I didn't want to be excited about this but I was, I mean I didn't get to do it but that crazy bitch was out of my hair… I did feel bad for T-dog though despite our problems he was a really good guy and I will miss him. As I brought my attention back to the alive members of the group I heard Daryl start to take control telling people what to do and what going to happen. He Maggie and Glen were going to go out on a supply run for the new member of our group because Hershel said the baby needed formula or she will die; nobody wanted anymore death today. I walked over to where those three were standing.

"What do you want me to do boss," I asked my voice back to normal. "How are you guna get the cars through all the mess out there," I asked pulling my eyebrows together.

"That's what I was saying, there is no way we could get it through," Glen said.

"I can take one person," Daryl said while pulling on that ugly, disgusting, nasty poncho he wears.

"I'll go," Maggie said while Glen protested "I promised Lori," she finished not needing to say any more than that.

He pulled Maggie in for a kiss goodbye; I didn't want to intrude on his moment so I slid my way up to Daryl not very comfortable with him leaving. We just looked at each other not know what to say or what we should say. _Please don't go just stay here with me…. I don't want to lose you Daryl I wouldn't be able to handle it…. I think I love you…. _

"Be careful," was I all said to him as he started his bike.

"Will be," he answered as Maggie jumped on the back of his bike, and just like that those two were off.

"Hey Glen, are you super uncomfortable about this too," I asked listening to the loud ass bike drive away.

"Yupp," he answered as we turned to go back to the broken group.

"You and Maggie you're cute I'm glad to see you guys are still together," I said not wanting to think about the mess of the day anymore.

"Yeah, she's really great. I love her," he said a smile forming on his face. "What about you? I mean I have, I don't think anybody has any idea what up with you," he asked as I opened the gate.

"Um… I don't really know what you want me to tell you or where you want me to start," I said not wanting to talk about what happened in the past couple of months.

"What do you want to tell me," he said.

"Nothing really… just imagine what you guys went through but think about it like you were alone," I said my voice hard.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I.." I cut him off

"It's okay I just don't want to talk about it," I answered him my voice back to normal.

**Daryl's POV**

I wanted to tell Tiffany more than "will be" I think we both choked on that conversation I know she wanted to say something else but she just wouldn't. Maggie told me where to go as I navigated my bike through the streets. Now, since I know my brother is alive, it's hard for me not to just drop Maggie off at the place and just go looking for him. it was actually taking everything for me not to do this, one of the only reasons is because of that little baby. Merle could take a back seat to that little girl, like I said before nobody else is guna die today. Maggie and I pulled up to the day care; I really hope there is nothing in there still moving. We carefully made our way inside checking every room for those good for nothin' walkers. There were little cut out hand prints on the wall, with the little kids names on them… most of them are probably gone now. One of the names stuck out to me… Sophia… I looked at the tiny hand print and all the memories of our Sophia came flooding back. I grabbed the little cut out hand print and shoved it in my pocket as I made my way back to Maggie, we moved into one of the last rooms we both heard scratching from inside the cabinet. I aimed my bow as Maggie opened the door; she pulled it open and an opossum hissed at us I shot it.

"Dinner," I said grabbing the thing I just killed.

"Disgusting," Maggie said staring at it. I just smiled.

Eventually we found the formula we were looking for; thank god something good came out of this day. Maggie and I got back on the bike all packed with baby things, I still can't believe that we actually have a baby with us now… a baby without a mother. I mean the mother was Lori, but this wasn't a place to grow up a kid without a mother… or a family…

"I'm sorry about Carol, I know you guys were kinda close," Maggie said over the roar of the bike as we got on the road.

"Thanks, but we weren't that close," I answered her my lip curling a bit thinking about what the woman did to Tiffany.

"I'll miss her," Maggie said.

"I will too sometimes," I answered not knowing if I really would.

"I don't think I would blame ya if you didn't I mean after what she did," she yelled over the bike.

I didn't say anything. I believed Tiffany after everything her and I went through why would she lie about that? She wouldn't and Carol didn't deny it, I mean Carol and I did become kind of close while Tiff was gone. But as soon as she came back the relationship I built with Carol was shattered, Carol told me she saw Tiffany go down and get bit… Fucking lier.. Maggie broke my thoughts.

"You know Tiffany likes you right," she said

"How do ya know," I asked my heart going a little quicker.

"I can tell I mean it's not like everything between you two at the farm didn't happen.. just because she was gone doesn't mean she just forgot about all of that… you like her too don't you," she finished. Maggie had a point I did like the girl she was really great and I know I could count in her.. at least now I can for sure.

"I do like 'er," I admitted, I thought that was hard I don't want to even imagine what it's guna be like to tell Tiffany.

"I think if she makes you happy you shouldn't let that go. I mean especially you… you're kinda of hard to get along with," she laughed out.

"Real funny," I answered a smile on my face as I shook my head.

**Tiffany POV**

I was able to hold the baby; she was so unbelievably cute it was incredible! I didn't want this world to corrupt this little child; I think every one of us felt responsible for this little one whether it was Rick's or Shane's. At this point the two prisoners were staying with us becoming a part of our group I still had my doubts about them though. I handed the baby back to Beth starting to feel uncomfortable with it, I was never really a kid person, and I mean I eventually wanted one but now I don't think so… Rick was still gone Glen said he found him in the room Lori died in; poor guy… Eventually, Maggie and Daryl got back with a lot of things for the baby, who Daryl named little ass kicker. He's nuts but that was really cute because she was a little ass kicker she was already strong. After Daryl out little ass kicker down I pulled him aside thinking that it was time to just tell him how I felt. We went up to where he slept so we could get a little privacy.

"Before ya say anythin' I just wanna ask where did ya see my brother," he asked his voice low knowing I didn't want to talk about Merle.

"In the woods… that way somewhere," my voice harsh as I pointed in the direction I came from. I didn't even want to talk to him anymore he pissed me off.

"Thanks," she said finally looking at me. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean ta make ya mad I just needed ta know," he said putting his arm around me; I shrugged it off.

"Whatever," I said not hiding how mad I was.

"Fuck, I'm sorry I'm just always messin' somethin' up I know that's not whacha wanted to talk 'bout," he said sitting me back down because I went to leave.

"You're not always messing up. I think we both are…" I paused thinking about my next words "I really like you and I'm pretty sure you do too. Don't interrupt me yet just listen! I don't know I just don't want to miss out on anything just because I didn't say anything to you. And I don't know I just want something that makes me happy and I just wanted you to know that I guess," I said my voice cracking at the end.

"I like you too," he said softly.

"Really!" I squeaked. I thought that would be his answer but it was still great to hear it

"Yeah," he said looking at me. "I'm not guna let nothin' happen ta you, not again," he finished softly.

I knew he wasn't a big fan of PDA and neither was I but I felt like this moment needed one so I just gave him a quick peck on the lips. The day was terrible and there is nothing that can fix that, but now that I have someone to fight with me and for me I felt better; much better.

"Same here Daryl," I answered him looking him in the eye.

**~~~~~~~~ There will be a Tiffany/Carol showdown next chapter! I'm super excited to write it i hope it lives up to what you guys are wating for :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	24. Chapter 24

We sat on the steps looking at what was left of our small group; it was a sad group we were broken. Daryl was mumbling something about wanting to go hunting when we saw Rick stroll into the cell block all clean and looking brand new. At least on the outside from a distance he looked like the old him, but if I were to look into those bright blue eyes he was shattered. We all tried not to look at him as he walked over to Carl and the baby, I won't say him baby because I honestly think it's Shane's, he sat down and finally held the baby. It was really nice to see he actually looked like the old Rick, precrazy Rick, but that didn't last very long.

"So do you think the baby is his," I paused "Not that it really matters," I murmured.

"Nah, she's a little Shane but you're right it doesn't matter," he said giving me a what the fuck look.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound insensitive," I paused "I just wanted to talk about something normal... well kinda of normal,"

He just busted out laughing "You're funny sometimes," he managed to say through all his laughing.

"Thanks, I think... why is that so funny?! Stop laughing at me dick!" I yelled pushing him when he didn't stop.

Eventually, when he stopped laughing we made our way down the steps and towards our little group. As we reached the group I saw Daryl take a glance at where Carol used to stay, I didn't want to say anything but that made me mad I mean I guess he had a right to miss her… maybe… Rick headed off to do something in the prison; he didn't say what he just left us all there wondering. After Rick left Glen and Maggie let us know they were going on a supply run back in town, and they were leaving shortly. I saw Carl sitting there with his little sister, alone; he should be alone not after what he's been through. I started to walk over there but I honestly didn't know what I should say to him. Jasper was sitting underneath Carl's legs acting like a protector for him and the baby; so cute. I sat down next to him and gave him a small smile.

"How are you doing," I asked him as I reached for Jasper.

""I'm fine," he retorted still looking at his sister.

"You know you don't have to be it's okay," I said taking a look at the baby.

"Yeah I do," he answered looking at me this time. This little boy was so strong I couldn't believe that, he was someone that anyone could take some notes from.

"Okay, well I want you to know I'm here for you. I may be a little crazy sometimes, but my heart is in the right place," I said to him

"Thank you," he said looking back down.

"You know what my mom told me before this all happened," I asked not really wanting to go here, but he needed to know that someone could relate a bit. I blocked most of this out' I hated thinking about this.

"Nope," he responded.

"She told me that I had to survive that she believed I was strong enough to get through all of this and that she didn't want to live in a world like this it wasn't a fit for who she was," I paused trying to control my voice. "She asked me to take care of her," I pulled out the gun I never used, ever. "This is my dads gun, my mom told me to take it and use it on her. She didn't want to become one of those things and if she had to go out she was going out her way and by someone who loved her," I stopped speaking and held onto Jasper tight.

"I'm sorry about that," he said looking at me.

"I'm sorry about yours, she was really a nice person," I said to him my voice soft. "That poor baby's name better not still be little ass kicker," I said dropping Jasper and holding out my arms for the baby.

That got a smile out of him. "No, it's Judith," he told me handing her over.

"That's beautiful," I said taking her. "Hello Judith, welcome to the group," I said pulling the blanket away from her cute little face.

Carl and I sat there for a little bit before Oscar and Daryl came wandering over saying they wanted to make sure the rest of the prison was safe. I was down for that and apparently Carl was too I handed the baby over to Beth and left her and Carl to talk.

"It's so cute he likes her," I said to the two boys.

"Aint she a little old for 'em," Daryl grumbled back.

"Aren't you a little old for me," I asked sarcastically.

He shrugged give a face of approval. "Carl, you comin' with us," Daryl yelled over to him and Beth.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," he yelled back.

"You cock blocked that kid," Oscar said with a smile.

That gave us all a little laugh before we started on our journey into the hallways of the prison. The four of us set out looking for some stragglers not really finding too much, but we did find a few every once and a while. It felt nice to let out some inner anger on these pieces of crap as each of us taking a turn killing a random walker. Eventually, we made it into another cell block.. I think, while we were searching the area Oscar found some slippers in a cell, and got really happy about it. I heard him say "For the end of the day" I just shook my head and turned to leave the cell I was in. As I walked out of the cell I saw a walker grab for Daryl, his arrow missing the walker, I went to aim my bow but by the time I was ready to let the arrow go the walker was down. Oscar got it, as he walked out of the cell I smiled at him thanking him silently, he understood and gave me the nod. We finished the rest of that block and decided to head back the way we came not wanting to take any unnecessary chances. Daryl walked ahead of us leading the group and I took up the back again, he stopped by the door that was being pushed open. He just looked at it taking out a knife that looked a lot like Carols, I guess he found her knife, and slammed it into the wall. I told Oscar and Carl we would meet them in the cell block as they left I walked up to a moody Daryl.

"Are you okay," I asked leaning against the wall away from the ever moving door.

"I'm fine," he grunted looking down at the floor.

"You may be able to lie to some people but I am not one of them. Daryl what's wrong," I asked again reaching out for his arm.

"Nothin'," he snapped.

"Fine whatever, it's nothing," I dropped my hand and went to walk away.

"Sorry," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him.

"It's okay," I answered flatly starting to get really annoyed at that door. "Your mood swings are worse than a woman in her period," I finished shaking my head.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all," he answered looking at me this time.

"Well that's what I'm here for I'm a good listener," I said in my cute voice as I slid closer to him really trying to ignore the door. "At least I will be a good listener after we see what's behind that damn door," I said moving the walker that was propped up against the door.

He readied himself for the walker to come out, I wrapped my hand around the handle and pulled but nothing came out. I looked down and saw Carol sitting there alive, my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. I looked over at Daryl to see his reaction, if he was surprised, or happy, or anything he didn't show it he had this blank look on. He bent down and picked her up, to my surprise, and walked towards the cell block I looked after him stunned.

"Tiff you comin'," he yelled over his shoulder.

I followed him into the cell block, as we got in every one's eyes were on us in shock. Daryl brought her in the cell she stayed in and Hershel quickly followed with a bottle of water. I was livid, not by the fact she was alive but by how Daryl reacted to it. I saw him come out of the cell and he knew I was mad I just shook my head and went to go outside. I knew he followed me when I head the door slam again; at least he had the sense to come and talk to me about this.

"What the hell dude," I grumbled "Don't you dare tell me you're sorry either," I finished.

"Sorry," he said I heard him walking closer to me.

I just let out a breath not knowing what to say to him "Why did you do that," I said scowling still turned away from him.

"What did ya want me ta do leave 'er there," he said putting his hands on me spinning me so I faced him.

"Yeah, or you could have closed the door with me in there so I could finish the job," I mumbled under my breath.

"No, I won't do that. Don't talk just listen," he put his hand over my mouth. "Not 'cause I want 'er alive or I care 'bout her. It's cause I don't want you to become that person," he finished moving his hands up towards my face.

"That's really sweet Daryl," I said my voice soft it was really sweet and I loved that he cared "But I can't just forget what she did everything she did everything that happened because of her. Every time I see her stupid face it's like a living hell! You know it almost sounds like you don't believe me anymore," I finished, looking down.

"I do believe ya it's just we lost so many people, and I really don't want anythin' else on your mind," he said puling my in for a hug.

"Daryl, that is so amazingly sweet, but you and I know both know what's eventually going to happen," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking inside.

When I got inside I made my way to Carol's cell not caring that everyone's eyes were on me. I got inside the cell I told Hershel to leave and let us take care of something.

"Glad to see you're still alive," I said sarcastically leaning against the wall.

"I was just as glad to see you back here with us," she said even more sarcastic then I was. "When you walked in here, or stumbled in here you should have known my surprise, I mean I watched that walker fall on you and you go down, I made sure you didn't get up, I even told Daryl I didn't hear you scream for help," she said raising her eyebrows "I really wish you would have died on that damn farm," she finished.

"Wow, Carol you a fucking psycho," I said "I mean I'm glad to hear you finally admitting all of this but fuck dude" I shook my head.

"So it really is true then?" both our heads snapped over to the door. Daryl was standing there and I smiled at the look of horror that was on Carols face. "I shoulda left ya there," he finished grabbing the cell door and slamming it shut locking it.

"This is your fault!" Carol yelled lunging at me and grabbing my arm pulling me down to the floor catching me off guard.

She jumped on my stomach knocking the wind out of me and swiped with her knife missing my arm. She drew her arm back again and stabbed for my heart she missed and cut open a hole in my shirt.. how did this woman kill zombies… I grabbed her arm while she went to stab at me again and knocked the knife loose, with my free hand I cocked back and punched her knocking her off of me. I got up still trying to catch my breath; I looked up to see her sprint towards me knocking into me. She grabbed my hair and pulled down causing me to double over, as I was bent down she took the chance and swung at me hitting me above the eye reopening my almost healed cut. She yanked me right and used the other hand to dig her nails into my face; I felt them dig in right under my eye. Damn some grew some balls. This was not happening right now; I sprung forward driving my head into her stomach and knocked her off balance and into the wall. She let go of my hair and I stood up, she slapped me hard in the face; now it's my turn. I pulled back my arm and gave her two quick jabs to the face, and one big right to the side of her face. I grabbed her shirt and threw he to the other side if the cell where she fell down. There were people yelling outside of the cell but I could be bothered with them right now. I took this chance to give her a kick to the stomach and when she fell one to the face for good measure. After that she was a crumpled mess in the floor, breathing slowly.

"Carol you have two options one, you could just leave because nobody wants your lazy, conniving, good for nothing ass here, but if that doesn't sound good to you, you could always let me finish the job," I spat at her.

She didn't answer he she just laid on the floor I wanted an answer so I bent down to grab her shirt to pull her up. As I went down she spun with the knife in her hands and swiped for me this time creating a small cut on my forearm. I lost my balance from that and fell to the floor Carol taking the chance to jump on top of me. I felt the tip of the knife dig into my shoulder and I let out a yell of pain. I pushed her off of me somehow and got up pulling myself on the cot, as I got up there she came again for me swinging the knife at my face the blade just missing me. I heard people yelling for her to stop and to calm down but they all knew this was going to end with someone dead and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me. I kicked for her hand knocking the knife out of it again hearing it hit the bars and I leaped for her pinning her against the wall. I pulled my trusty knife out of my boot and aimed for her head. I pulled my arm back and plunged the knife into the side of her head; she immediately fell to the floor. It was over; I looked down at the crumpled Carol body and sat back on the bed.

"Can someone let me out of here," I said my voice breathless looking at the eyes of my group members. I heard keys jingle and the door open I looked back up to see Daryl standing there, I walked out and everyone went back to their business. It was like they didn't care about what just happened, or they didn't show that they cared, either way I didn't mind.

"Hey I can take care of this myself you don't have to help,: I said to Daryl turning back around to get the body.

"I'll help ya," he said walking around to grab her legs.

I reached down for her hands but stopped because my hands were all bloody "Hang on," I said while looking around for something to wipe the blood away. I looked down at my shirt… I was already ruined and I need to clean my face and hands. So I ripped what was left of my shirt off, leaving me in my bra, and wiped the blood form my face and hands and wrapping the rest around my shoulder which was killing me. "Okay I'm ready," I said pulling on the bodies hands. The look on Daryl's face was priceless his blue eyes wide.

"You are not guna go out there like that," he commanded.

"Yeah I am… nobody's guna be looking at me anyway shifting my gaze to our now dead group member.

"Like hell they aint," he said dropping her legs and picking her up himself. "Go ta your cell and got another shirt," he said walking out of the cell. He stopped "Matter a fact stay here until I get back," he finished.

I sat back down on the bed and started to sort through everything that happened, I killed Carol she was gone and out of everyone's hair I still kinda felt a little bad... not really… My knuckles were all cut up and the cut above my eye started to bleed again. I was dabbing it dry when Daryl came back in. It was so cute how he was trying to block me as I made my way to my space to get a shirt. I guess he saw Axel trying to steal a glance because he said "Aint nothin' ta see here! If you know what good for ya you'll keep movin!" I made it to my cell and grabbed another shirt the look of relief on his face was great.

"Come on let's go outside I think Rick went out there," he said letting me go first.

"Thanks for everything Daryl," I said looking up at him.

"It needed to be done," was all he said as he put his arm around me before we made it to the door.

When we got outside we saw Rick looking out towards the fence his blue eyes full of surprise. I looked over to see what was going on, there was a person standing there holding a basket of supplies or something. He or she was in the middle of the walkers trying to get into the fence…. Who the hell was this person!


	25. Chapter 25

**~~~~~~~~~~Alright everyone this is the last chapter of part one, I decided to continue this, I hope you all enjoy it and keep a look out of part two of Daryl's and Tiffany's story. i just really want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited and what not. Thank you again guys for ready my story :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hint Hint... i'll post more on this story when most of season three is over :)**

I was skeptical of this woman; I don't think I trust her not at all there was something I didn't like about her. Rick had her in the holding area because she said she saw someone take Glen and Maggie away. She obviously knew what she was doing, she was carrying a fucking samurai sword; Rick took that away for the time being. I wanted to know what was going on so bad, but unfortunately, since the bitch, or Carol if you liked her, was dead I had to take over whatever she did in the group. Now, I would much rather be out doing more important things, but being that I was the only adult woman there I had to help with whatever they needed me to do. I wandered over to the holding cell door, nonchalantly of course, and tried to listen to what was going on it was a fail I couldn't hear them. I didn't want to hide anymore; I wanted to know what was going on so I banged on the bars to get their attention. It worked.

"So What's going on here," I said looking at the new girl. Rick just shook his head.

"Daryl, take care of this," he said gesturing towards me.

"Woah Rick, I am not a this, but I am just a concerned camp member," I dramatically said placing my hand on my chest. Daryl opened the door and came out. "What's she saying," I asked turning my back to them.

"She's sayin' this place called woodberrys got 'em. She saw someone take them and she could get a group of us there," he said with his thinking face on.

"You think she's telling the truth," I whispered.

"Don see why not, they're not back yet I mean," he responded not finishing his sentence.

"What," I asked turning to see what he was looking at. It was Rick It looks like he believes her because he gave her the sword back, and he was getting ready to leave. "I guess we're going to get them," I said turning to get my bow.

"Who said you're goin,." He said turning me around by grabbing my arm. I flinched when he pulled my stabbed arm. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," I said moving it around "I said I'm going I always go," I said getting defensive.

Before we could continue this conversation Rick was asking if anyone would even want to go. I was the first to walk up and say I would go followed by an angry Daryl and a few other people. He was looking down on me like I really hate you right now.

"What," I asked as the group broke up everyone who was going getting ready. I was surprised they let me go.. I thought for sure Rick would have me stay behind and watch the rest of the group being that everyone who knew how to kill zombies was going. But, to Daryl's dismay he didn't say a thing when I walked up he gave me the nod of approval. He pulled me over to the side dragging me when I didn't walk fast enough. "Ouch! Dude you keep manhandling me," I said pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"I thought ya liked ta be manhandled, at least that's what I remember," he said hiding a smile.

"Not like that," I said my face turning very very red.. I hope nobody heard that. "What do you want Daryl," I said changing the subject playing, with my ponytail.

"Listen ta me before ya interrupt like ya always do okay," I nodded "We don even know if they are there and I know you're not in top shape right now I don't want ya to get hurt," he said putting his hands on my hips pulling me closer. He was acting really weird.

"Daryl I'm fine," I said softly "I just have a few cuts it's really no big deal," I said putting my arms around his back. Hey if he wanted to get affectionate I was totally down for it. He shook his head he knew he wasn't going to win this I was going and that was it. "Besides don't you feel better when I'm there? We're a good team dude we used to hunt together and I'll watch your back the best," I said leaning in for what I thought was just going to be a hug but he kissed me, right in front of everyone, I mean he **really** kissed me.

"What," he said pulling back from me.

"I…I don't know I just wasn't expecting that, or like any of this," I said giving him a confused look.

"It's 'bout time everyone knows," he said backing up putting his hand behind his neck. I smiled so I guess it was official then but that didn't answer all of my questions... I guess I'll take it though "Come on were gettin' ready ta leave," he said walking towards Rick who gave him a smile.

We didn't drive very long before Michonne told us to stop; we should walk from here. i was keeping an eye on Michonne, I still didn't trust her all the way.

"This place is fulla walkers," she said quietly.

There really were walkers everywhere, they were coming from everywhere. I aimed my bow and pulled the string, it did send a little bit of pain down my arm but I ignored it, my arrow hit a walker right in the head sending it to the floor. They were getting closer now, time for hand to hand I guess. One came up behind Oscar; I sprang and drove my knife into the walkers head sending walker goo flying out.

"There's too many! Lets go" I heard Rick yell making sure we all ran in the direction he was going.

Before I knew it there were at least 20 walkers chasing us, I didn't look like there was anywhere to go or hide. "In here!" I heard Rick yell pointing to a wooden cabin. After we all got inside and shut the door the smell hit. It had to be the worst most pungent odor I've or any of us had smelled in a long time, it had to be something dead. Sure enough we found a dead dog, I looked away thinking about Jasper, and Daryl said some kind of comment about the dead dog.

"What's that," I said pointing at the lump that was on the bed.

"Stay back here," I Daryl muttered to me as he passed by to check it out.

I was happy to stay back I readied my bow just in case anything happened, something happened alright. A man, a living man jumped out of the bed yelling about some kind of nonsense, I think he said he was going to call the cops. The more this man yelled the more the walkers at the door pounded, I looked at Oscar and we both ran for the door pushing it closed to buy us more time.

"Shut him up," I heard someone yell.

"I'm tryin'," another person answered back.

This door wasn't going to hold for very much longer, and I don't want to be around when it falls down. I was about to yell something when Michonne pulled out her sword and stabbed him shutting him up for sure. That was awesome…. I kinda liked her now…

"Now what, I asked still holding the door shut the walkers were starting to break the wood.

"When I say you two get off that door," Rick commanded.

What he said we did, as Oscar and I got of the door Daryl opened it and Michonne threw the man out giving us some time to escape from the walkers. After a little bit more walking Michonne said we were getting close and she had a way for us to get in, a safe way. Just like she said there was a safe way to get in and that's what we did. We came out into this dark room, it looked like some kind of living room, I think. The house was empty but there were people outside and they could come in at any moment, my muscles tensed ready for anything. I felt Daryl's hand touch my back and I relaxed a bit, until the door knob started to move. Shit! We all scattered into different parts trying to hide, but that stupid man found someone and he yelled. Rick jumped at him before anyone could hear him stopping him from yelling; he looked at Daryl and he knocked him out. Shit was about to get real, we left the house and went onto the street fining the place where Glen and Maggie were supposedly being held. Michonne was nowhere to be found, she just left us oh well I guess. We snuck through this crazy building, through doors, hallways, and everything else. I looked away for a second and ran straight into Daryl's back.

"What," was all I said before I saw Maggie and Glen.

Glens face was al beaten up, poor guy, what kind of asshole would do this to him! now I was pissed. The next thing I heard made my stomach drop "Merle is here," Glen said I backed up my arm falling to my side. I didn't have time to do anything else because people came running down the corridor. Without thinking I drove my knife into the first person who came into our area, I went for his stomach pulling the knife up to his ribs, he fell. Our presence was known now… getting out of here was going to be a bitch… before we reached the street Rick told us the plan. I felt my heart start to race when he said Daryl was cover shooting. Daryl threw out a smoke grenade and went to shot for cover while the rest of us ran for the ally shooting the people who shot at us. I looked over to see if I could see Daryl, nothing the smoke was too thick.

"Tiffany we gotta go now!" I heard Maggie yell pulling me as I shot another person who shot at Daryl.

"No, let me go Maggie," I said wrestling from her grasp. I won't go without him! DARYL LETS GO," I yelled hoping he would hear me.

She pulled me away from my spot dragging me towards the way out. Oscar helped Maggie up and over the barrier, with me after him he pulled himself up the truck. A gunshot went off I ducked only to be splattered with Oscars blood. NO NO! I pulled my gun ready to shoot him we couldn't let one of our own turn…. Not ever… I pulled the trigger and jumped up the truck Maggie helping me over.

"Everyone out," I heard Rick ask.

My eyes darted around to every face, I didn't see Daryl. I spun in a circle thinking maybe he was hiding in the dark somewhere… nothing… My heart was racing, this couldn't be happening right now not Daryl no not Daryl. I couldn't get that thought from running through my head over and over again. I turned to see Michonne standing there looking almost calm, I clenched my fist ready to attack. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me backwards

"I know, Tiffany I know, let me handle it," Rick whispered in my ear pushing me into Glen who grabbed on to me.

Rick was yelling something at Michonne I wasn't listening to what he was saying I didn't care at this point. All I wanted was Daryl I just wanted to see he was okay; I kept looking over at the barrier maybe he would jump over… but he never did… I was trashing and throwing my weight around trying to get out of Glen and now Maggie's grip, just as I was about to give up my arms slipped from their grasp. I ran for the barrier again only to be tackled by Maggie and thrown on the ground he knee on my back. I was never going to get to him no matter how hard I tried I mean I knew Rick would send out a rescue for him but it might already be too late… I felt the tears start to well up in my eyes, it couldn't end like this not after everything him and I have been through… Daryl I love you please come back to me….

**~~~~~~~~Just so it's known i am posting another story (walking dead one), check it out if you are interested i'll really appreciate it :)~~~~~~~**


	26. Chapter 26

**~~~~~ Hello all of my wonderful readers and reviewers! I had a quick idea for this story and I wanted to put it up before I forgot so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it~~~~~**

I haven't cried in a very long time, I never had a reason too, besides crying in this world doesn't help you it hurts you. Crying was pointless in my eyes, but that didn't stop me from letting then fall for Daryl. I felt the knee that was digging into my back come off, relieving the pressure in between my shoulder blades.

"Tiffany, were going lets go," Rick said his voice sharp as he lifted me up.

"I can do it myself," I pulled my arm out of his grasp sending a shooting pain from my shoulder to my wrist.

I pushed him away and started following Michonne back into the woods away from the town of Woodberry. These stupid sons of bitches were really leaving him here and there was nothing I could do about it.. I knew if I tried Rick would pull his gun and make me leave he would say its not safe for us right now Daryl will be fine we can come back and get him.

"Why are we going into the woods at night," I whispered my voice harsh.

"Because we have to get away from this place," Michonne answered back her voice rough.

"Listen! You are not part of this group so you don't fucking say anything to me or anyone here you got it!" I barked at her. "Don't talk to me in that one of voice! You do not want to piss me off right now!"

"Tiffany cool it okay we just have to get back to the prison please just can we get back there," Maggie said in a quivering voice. She was crying silently.

Glenn said something to her and calmed her down for the moment; he was always good at doing that for her.

"Whatever lets hurry it up than it's not safe in the dark," I answered trying to hide the anger in my voice.

Silently, our group moved through the woods keeping our eyes peeled for people; dead and alive. I knew moving around at night was the worst possible thing to do right now, there were plenty of times during the winter I almost got myself bitten by doing the same thing we are now. I kept light on my feet and made sure to look in the shadows for something moving. My breathing was quiet and steady I couldn't say the same for Maggie at this point she was freaking out a bit but that was understandable. Damn I hope this Michonne person knows where she is going.. if this bitch leads us into walker town I will personally shoot her in the ankle with my arrow and watch the walkers eat her alive. I clenched my hand around the neck of my bow making sure my loaded arrow was still there. I picked my head up and looked over to the side ; I stopped.

"Tiffany what.." Rick started but I put my hand up to stop him. There was something over there moving around.

I drew back my string and aimed into the darkness of the night. "Stay still everyone," I whispered.

Something moved again I think it was a hand; it was still in the shadows of the large trees that surrounded us. I opened my eyes wider so they could adjust to the darkness; things started to become a little clearer. I took a small step forward; I cringed when the leaves crunched under my feet. The thing moved again this time showing it's hand in the gray light of the moon; it was defiantly a walker. _Come on just a little more you sonofa bitch._ I sidestepped so I could get a better shot at it; its grayish body came into view finally. I held my breath and let my string go sending the arrow in to the head of the walker. I crept over carefully pulling my knife just in case any other walkers were around; I pulled my arrow from its diseased head and quickly moved back to the group. My arm was really starting to hurt now; holding the drawback string that long didn't help at all.

"How'd you know that was there?" Glenn asked as we started moving again.

I pulled another arrow out and loaded it; I pulled my string back and let it fly past Michonne hitting another walker.

"Same way I knew that one was there," I whispered. As we passed the walker I pulled my arrow out.

"We gotta hurry it up," Rick's voice said from the back.

"Agreed," I said loading another arrow.

I heard footsteps come up quickly behind me and a hand touched my arm; it was Rick.

"You think you can handle killing the walkers quietly by yourself," he asked "I only say it Cause you are the only one who can shoot far quietly,"

"Rick, don't worry I got this I need to take put some aggression anyway… better I do it on these damn things than any living person," I said a smirk forming on my face as my mind slid to Carol.

"Right," he said "Thanks," he stopped and let Maggie and Glenn pass him.

I saw Michonne point off to the left, I knew she was telling me there was a walker close by, I pulled back my string and let another arrow fly. There were more dragging footsteps to the right, I quickly loaded another arrow and shot into the darkness; one set stopped. I shot again and the last pair of footsteps stopped with a crash to the ground. I didn't have time to get my arrow from the left before more footsteps started coming. I took a chance and grabbed for the two and ran back to my little group.

"We gotta move now! We are about to have a big problem," I urged quietly.

"Move," Rick commanded.

We all darted to the left and ran in a group towards the path we came off of earlier that day. Finally, after a good while of running and a few zombies kills from my allies we made it to the main road again; our car in view. After a tense sprint to the car we loaded in and Rick stepped on the gas. I placed my bow on my lap trying not to move my arm too much; the pain was starting to get worse now that my adrenalin wasn't rushing. I pulled out my arrows and counted I only had seven now that mean I lost three in our journey back here. I didn't care that my arm was killing me, I didn't even care if I was almost killed today, the only thing I did care about was that Daryl was left behind in an enemy camp. He was left there trying to defend us and we just fucking left him there like he was nothing. I couldn't keep quiet about it anymore.

"When are we going back to get him," my surprising stern voice said. "If none of you want to go that's fine I'll go myself cause I damn sure am not going to leave him there,"

"We go in the morning," Rick said glancing.

"What if he didn't make it you have to be ready for that," Michonne said in her usual hard tone.

"Don't fucking say that! He's fine! Probably better off than were in the damn woods," I snapped at her. I felt Ricks and press against my arm forcing me to not turn around.

"She's right he's fine. Especially if he found Merle… that's his brother Merle wouldn't let anything happen to Daryl," Rick said as he sped up a little.

Yeah, Merle's just a great guy he deserves the man of the damn yeah award. But, Rick was right Merle would try and keep him safe if they were together all hell would be breaking loose right now. I laid my head back against the head rest and let out a silent breath; I closed my eyes and started to pray for Daryl. I never prayed… ever… not before the world ended and sure as hell not after… but I did now, I didn't know what else to do this was out of my hands at this point and I needed to do something. I knew it was suicide if I went back alone now and I couldn't risk it… One last tear fell from my eye as I finished my silent prayer; _please God let my man be safe let him come back to me alive and in one piece… I love him. please don't take that away from me… you took everything else, please just let me and this group have this let us have Daryl back._

**~~~~~~ BTW I'm soooo glad to be writing this story again it's so fun! Let me know what you guys are thinking about whats going in in here and I'll be sure to answer you in the start of he next chapter :)~~~~~~~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Icec- Thank you J It's funny I was listening to Three Days Grace and it just inspired me to get that out. I was hoping I was getting across her frustration thanks for letting me know. As for Daryl… we will have to wait and find out.**

**Hayleyjune13- Thank you thank you J glad to know you still read this!**

**Audrey Whyte- Your wish has been granted it's updated **

**Fanficgirl10- haha J she did tell her. Ohhh I know I am so excited to see what they do!**

I opened my eyes and ran my hands down my face propping my head up on my hands after I was done. I pulled down my hair letting the tangled mess of blonde and black cascade over my face hiding me inside. I knew this might have looked stupid to whoever was looking at me, but I didn't care this was my way of shutting them out of my world for a little while. They didn't need to know what was going on with me; they didn't know that if someone brought up Daryl's name I might bust out crying and they sure as hell didn't need to know I wanted to shove my knives into each one of their eye sockets. That was the crazy talking though.

Nobody was talking it was just the five of us sitting there in silence; we were thinking about all of the events that just unfolded. I ran through them in my head trying to find some way I could have helped Daryl, some way I could have went back for him but there was no way. He would have been so pissed at me if I did anyway I could just imagine his face if he saw me come running for him.

"Were here," Rick said his voice raspy from the yelling before and the lack of use now.

"I'll get the gate," I answered opening the car door pulling out my knife.

"Watch out!" Maggie yelled .

I already saw it by that time I pounced forward and shoved my knife into the attacking walkers head sending it to the ground. _Fucking nasty_.

"Got it," I walked over to the gate and opened it quickly letting the SUV drive in; I shut and locked it quickly after..

I got in and slammed the door with more force than necessary; I got a look from Michonne when I did it. We drove up to the prison in an awkward silence; when we stopped I jumped out and slammed the door like a child; I didn't care. I leaned against the wall waiting for the rest of them to get out of the car; I looked around quickly, out of habit, and everywhere I looked reminded me of that damn man. I tore my eyes away from the spot where Daryl told me he didn't want me to become a bad person and I looked down. I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from crying, that wasn't working and I didn't want anyone to see me cry not again. I pushed on my hurt shoulder and I fell when sharp pain shot up and down my arm. That worked; I pressed my back up against the brick wall and used it to slide myself up.

"I'm sorry Tiffany… I didn't want to leave him either he mean a lot to me and this group," Rick's soft voice said as he pushed open the door.

"Yeah I'm sorry too…" I paused until my ager took control again "He means a lot to you huh? Just think about what he means to me and you make me leave him there like I don't give a shit! That's not fair Rick and if he dies there… there is going to be hell to pay," I growled at him before I pushed past him and into the prison.

His hand wrapped around my good shoulder and pulled me back catching me off guard and knocked my off balance.

"You know I know what it's like to lose someone I love! I know how you feel okay so don't thank to me like I don't," Rick growled his voice harsh and his tired blue eyes locking with my green once.

"Rick I know! And I'm sorry okay," I paused not knowing If I should continue "But it's what Lori wanted! She wanted to have that baby and she knew the consequences. Rick, she made a decision and she stuck with it.. It was her decision to make! If you were there you would have done everything you could to keep her dying from happening, just like we did! Rick you did not give me that choice with Daryl, you made the decision for me and took me away from that place! Rick I understand your pain I really do and nothing can compare to that but you need to understand mine," I said to him trying to control my voice.

He dropped his hand and stepped back so he could lean against the wall; he was across from me now. I looked at him my eyes pleading with him to lets go back.

"Let's go," he said.

"Thank you," I said lifting myself off the wall. I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to fight my shoulder isn't going to hold much longer. "We bringing anyone else,"

"No," he answered walking back to the car.

"Someone's gotta let us out…. I'll go inside and get someone," I said to him as he got into the car. He didn't look like he could handle much more of this he was going to crack and t was not going to be pretty.

I walked inside and found Carl standing outside in the holding cell. "What's goin' on kid," I said as cheerfully as I could manage. He pointed over to the group of people who were sitting at a table staring at Carl and I. "Who the fuck are they," I said my voice harsh and my body going into strike mode.

"I'm Tyreese," the big man said; he went on to introduce everyone else.

"Tiffany," I said back to him. I walked down the stairs past the people and went into the cell block. My eyes wandered up to Daryl's spot and my breath caught in my throat. Then I just got angry… he wasn't here and it was our fault… my fault… I took my eyes away from that spot and I locked them onto Hershel.

"Fix my arm… Bandage it or something I gotta go," I said in a rush. "Now!"

"You don't need to talk to him like that," Beth mumbled.

I widened my eyes in shock that this girl actually knew how to speak "Beth don't say anything to me right now I am not in the right state of mind I'm letting you know now," I spit out through my clenched teeth; she backed up

We quickly moved to where the medical supplies were held and he set off working on me. My sleeve was getting in the way, and he was really starting to take too long for my taste so I put my hand up to stop him for a second. I used that same hand to rip what was left of my sleeve off revealing the nasty bleeding stab wound I had.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go anywhere. It looks pretty aggravated," he said as he started cleaning it.

"Unfortunately I don't have that option," I grunted. I cringed every time he cleaned the inside of the wound and I tried to hide the fact I did that.

He didn't say anything else after that; he just bandaged me up in silence and I thanked him when he was done. I picked my stuff back up and went back out to the holding cell Maggie following close behind me.

"Tiffany, I want to come," She said

"Fine, get your shit and let's go I don't want to waste any more time," I told her

I stood in the holding area waiting for Maggie to get what she needed. I leaned against the wall and slid down it so I was sitting on the floor; damn I was tired… but sleep was unimportant now. I propped my elbows up on my knees and put my forehead into my palms _what the hell are we going to do_. I heard the door open again and I got up. When I looked up my eyes met the group standing in the holding cell; their eyes looked sympathetic. I ignored them and pushed myself of the wall and walked up the stairs with Maggie.

"Where are you goin," Carl asked as I passed him again.

"To get Daryl," I answered as I shut the door.

I hopped into the car and Rick and I took off after opening and closing the fences; of course. We drove quickly back the way we came in silence; it was only broken when one of us would ask about a plan or what we were going to do when we got there. I placed my bow on my lap and I closed my eyes; please let Daryl be okay… I hope we aren't too late…. Got damn what would I do without that crazy ass redneck that I've grown so very fond of. Finally we neared the area where we parked before, Rick parked the car and we all jumped out ready for anything to happen. I loaded my bow, Rick pulled his gun out, Maggie did the same and we all crept into the woods. I had to be in the early hours of the morning by now; it was light out already but we hadn't seen anything yet. Every once and a while a walker would show up but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Rick put his hand out to stop me from moving.

"You hear that," he said.

I cocked my head to the side, confused on what I was supposed to be hearing, but then the sound became clear. It was rustling leaves… more like crunching of leaves and the sound was getting closer and faster. _Shit._ I spun behind a tree for some kind of cover and Rick did the same. _Keep calm you can do this_. The footsteps were very close now probably only a few feet away; I glanced over at Rick who gave me the nod. I pulled back my drawback string and stepped out from behind the tree and took aim. I looked at my target and dropped my bow sending the arrow into the dirt about ten feet away. I sprang forward and threw myself at the man standing in front of me; I threw my arms around him and crushed my body against his.

"Hey," Daryl said his hands moving from my back to my face.

"Hey," I answered my smile forming on my face. "I'm so glad you are not dead," I said my voice squeaky as I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. I stood on my tiptoes giving him the signal I wanted him to kiss me. He got the hint and he closed the rest of the distance pressing his lips quickly to mine; I felt a tear roll down my cheek… oh, how cliché…

He pulled back "Tiff why are you crying," he asked as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Cause I'm happy… for once," I said looking into his pretty blue eyes.

"Well looky what we have here. Darylina do you have a little girlfriend," a voice that could only be Merle Dixon's said.

**~~~~~Sooo how amazing was walking dead last night! Anyway, So what do you all think is going to happen with Tiffany seeing Merle again. let me know what you all think and what not! thanks again for reading and reviewing :)~~~~~~~~~**


	28. Chapter 28

**NCChris- Thank you thank you I'm really glad you're enjoying it!**

**FanFicGirl10- Don't hate me…. **

**hayleyjune13- Well thank you I appreciate that! You saying that really makes my day just a bit brighter lol.**

**Audrey Whyte- haha It was weird writing a cliff hanger because I almost never do it**

**Hello all, so this was really sad to write I legit felt really bad writing this but anyway I hope you all enjoy it and please don't hate me…**

My heart started to race as that voice made its way into my ears. I wiggled my way out of Daryl's grip and backed up until I felt my back hit a tree. My eyes darted from Daryl to Merle and back to Daryl again. My head was starting to spin; I never thought I'd have to see this man again but here he is standing in front of me. I heard leaves crunching behind me it was either Rick of Maggie coming closer but I didn't bother to look I couldn't take my eyes off the brothers, specifically Merle.

"What's he doing here," Rick shouted.

"He's my brother, we escaped together," Daryl answered

"Get him outta here," I managed to spit out.

Everyone started yelling at each other, well yelling at Merle because he was taunting everyone yelling nonsense at them. I wasn't listening to what they were saying; I couldn't concentrate on anything but that was the guy I never wanted to see again. My heart was racing; I could hear the pounding in my ears and each breath I took was shakier than the last. Finally, Rick hit Merle on the back of the head, knocking him out. Thank fucking god that man wouldn't shut the fuck up

"I ain't stayin' without him,"

_No no no no no_! "What!" I yelled finally moving from my spot on the tree. "Daryl, what the hell do you mean by that!"

I stepped up towards him and Rick continued to talk. "You really want him in the prison with us, with Tiffany, Beth," Rick reasoned with him.

He glanced over at me "He's blood.. I lost him once I ain't doin' it again," he said his eyes drifting back over to me.

"Daryl are you serious," I paused letting what I just heard run through my head. "No, I must be hearing wrong cause I think you just said you are choosing Merle over us... over me... over your got damn group," the back of my eyes were starting to sting.

He walked closer to me "Tiff, don't do that," he said his voice a mix of anger and sadness.

"Don't do what Daryl... give you a decision to make," I snapped.

"I don't want it ta be this way, but if the group don't accept him I can't leave him," he murmured

"I don't want you to leave Daryl. I don't want to lose you again I know it's selfish but I don't care," I admitted

"I can't stay without him.. he's my blood," he answered his blue eyes not faltering from mine. "You of all people know what family means ta me,"

"What about the family you have at the prison... what about all the people who count on you Daryl," I mentioned, finally getting control of my voice.

"They can manage," he answered looking down, breaking eye contact with me.

"I know you don't believe that dude. This isn't the guy you are," I said turning him towards me by grabbing his arms.

"I can't leave 'em, Tiff I just can't don't ask me ta do it again," he raised his voice slightly.

"Fine, I won't I just really don't think it's a good idea for you to go," I said letting out a breath. I was starting to lose control of my voice again; it cracked at the end of the sentence.

Come with me then," he offered as he made his way to the SUV we brought.

"You can't ask me to do that... I would never want to be alone with that man again," I grunted. "That's not fair," my voice cracked.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me "Askin' me ta leave my brother ain't fair either," he said his voice soft.

I thought for a second.. Merle in the prison would bother me but not as much as Daryl leaving to be with that psycho. "Rick, I change my vote I want them to come back," I said with almost no emotion.

"It doesn't matter if you changed your vote Merle is not coming back with us," Rick answered in his no nonsense tone.

"There ain't nothing ta say then," Daryl said picking up his bag and avoiding eye contact with me.

"Wait," I yelled as I ran into the woods following him.

"Yeah," he stopped but didn't turn around.

"Daryl, turn around and look at me," I said in a shaky voice.

He did and he looked upset. "What," he said obviously trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"Don't be like that," my quivering voice managed to say.

"Sorry," he said his hand wrapping around something.

"It's fine," I said as I shuffled my feet in the leaves. "Daryl… I really don't want you to go… please don't go…. I...I... need you here," I stuttered out tears welling up underneath my eyes.

"Don't do this," He said his shaky voice giving away how upset he was.

"I'm guna do everything I possibly can to try and get the man I love to stay with me and not leave with his scumbag brother," I cracked. Tears started falling down my face like a damn river.

He grabbed me and pulled me into him, crushing me against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around my tiny frame and squeezing me tight. I didn't care if he was crushing my lungs I just didn't want him to let go; not ever.

"I love you too," he whispered so quietly I almost couldn't hear him through my crying.

"Y-y-y-you do," I looked up at him.

"Yeah… Been meanin' ta tell ya for a while," he smiled a tiny smile.

"Me too," I said returning the small smile. I wiped the tears from my face on his shirt "So you're going to stay,"

He picked me up from the ground bringing me up to almost his height; I wrapped my legs around his waist so he wasn't doing all of the work. He kissed me, gently, at first but after the initial brush of our lips it became more desperate; at least it felt that way. He tightened his already iron like grip on me and continued the kiss he started; I moved my arms from where they were, wrapped around his shoulders, up to his head running my fingers through the man's dark tangled hair. He pulled away from me after that and my head was spinning… I don't think a kiss has ever made my head spin the way that did, and I don't think anyone else could make me feel the way Daryl does. That kiss was great, amazing even, but something wasn't right about it.

"Daryl, why did that feel like goodbye," I squeaked.

"'Cause it was, just for now," he said quickly wiping what could have been a tear forming in his eye.

I shook my head. This can't be happening right now, he would not do this to me.. .to the group… I felt the sting of more tears start to make their way down my face.

"Tiff stop... Please just stop... you're guna be just fine! You can handle yourself till I get back I know ya could… I wouldn't love you if ya couldn't handle yourself," he said as he grabbed my face and stopped my head from shaking back and forth.

"Don't tell me you love me then leave," I snapped as he used his thumbs to wipe my eyes. "But it's nice to know you do," I let out a laugh through my pathetic crying.

He stepped back from me and went to walk away but he turned quick "Oh I found this," he said holding up a pink arrow... my pink arrow.

"Keep it. I don't want it," my voice squeaked. "Think of me when you use it," my voice cracked.

"I will." He said turning around and making his way to his douche bag brother.

He was gone maybe for good… who knows at this point… I know for one I hoped he would come back to us.. to me… I mechanically walked out of the forest not paying attention to anything but the thoughts running through my brain. Eventually, I made it to the road and to a concerned Maggie who threw her arms around me when she saw the condition I was in.

"Where's Daryl," Ricks voice said breaking me out of my state of mind.

"With his rapist, scum bag, ass hole, piece of crap brother," I paused and looked at him "Where else would he be." I snapped.

**~~~~~Like I said don't hate me :) so tell me what you think about all of this! Do you think I should have done it differently? Just want to hear some opinions… this doesn't mean they won't see each other again 'cause let's be honest they just have to meet again :)~~~~~~~**


	29. Chapter 29

**FanFicGirl10-Obviously he is going to have a lot of work to do if he wants her to forgive him :)**

**hayleyjune13- Omg really! I was hoping I would get that effect on someone :)**

**JadedTinks-thank you thank you! I love that you read it! please enjoy this chapter.**

**xmenfan33- it was very sad damn Merle ruining relationships and whatnot **

**Audrey Whyte- Thank you!**

**~~~~~~ Hello! I just wanted to thank all of my wonderful reviews and readers! I love ready hat you have to say about my little story. Anyway not much else to say just let me know what you guys are thinking about the story and as always enjoy the update! Oh btw how freaking amazing was Walking Dead tonight!~~~~~~**

I shrugged Maggie's arm off my shoulder and got into the car, slamming the door shut. That got damn mother fucker really left all of us.

"Let's go! He's not coming back," I yelled out of the window. I just wanted to get out of this damn place.

Rick and Maggie exchanged a quick look and they got into the car. He started the car and we drove off, shifted my body so I was facing away from both of them; they didn't need to see me like this.

"Are you okay," Maggie's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah I'm great," I said my voice sarcastic. "Can we just not talk about this? There is no point he's gone and until his brother is accepted into the group he's not coming back," I said to them.

"Merle can't be a part of this group he'll cause too much ruckus," Rick said.

"Well then you just lost one of the more capable members of the group," I retorted.

"We can manage," Rick snapped.

That was the end of that conversation; matter of fact that was the last time anyone spoke on the way home. He said he loved me but then he left just like that, like nothing we just said mattered. My eyes were stinging from all of the useless crying I just did and I could feel how blotchy my face was. I placed my head on my hands and put my fingers through my hair; this fucking sucks. I thought when the world ended guy problems would just disappear, but no they are still here and they are just as bad, maybe even worse, than they were before. After a long time the car stopped and I heard the gate open, someone jumped in the car and we drove up to the prison.

"Where's Daryl," Carl's voice asked as the SUV stopped.

"Gone," I answered as I got out of the car.

I started up the stairs when Maggie's crept up behind and looped her arm around mine.

"Hey," I said my voice confused.

"Hey, I just wanted you to know if you need some girl time I'm here for you," she said as I opened the door.

"Thanks," I said letting out a laugh. "Girl time would be nice… I have a lot I could complain about," I mumbled.

"Yeah I bet," she answered

We walked in the holding area mumbling and giggling about random things; I appreciated what she was doing... keeping my mind off of Daryl. The other group was still sitting there when I looked up.

"Maggie I'll meet you in there okay," I said letting her walk in front of me.

"Hey," I said to the man who must have been the one in charge.

"Hey," he answered staring at my tear stained face. "Are you okay,"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion "Um… yeah I'll be okay don't worry about it," I said a genuine smile starting to form on my face. Maybe people could actually keep their humanity; even in times like this. "I'm sorry I was so rude before… I just had a lot on my mind,"

"That's okay. I think we all have a lot on our minds," Tyreese answered "So are you the one in charge here,"

I let out a laugh "No no no, that'll be Rick you could plead your case to him… if it makes a difference I think I'll vote for you to stay,"

"Really? Thank you," the woman said, I think he said that was his wife.

"It's only because we just lo." I paused because my words got caught in my throat and I felt like I was going to cry again but I composed myself "We just lost an important member of our group," I finished.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that," Tyreese answered.

"Yeah me too," I quickly wiped a tear from my eye. I looked up when I heard the door slam "Well here he is good luck," I said stepping to the side.

Tyreese held out his hand to Rick who didn't shake it; he just stared at him like what the hell is that. Tyreese started to talk, but it really didn't look like Rick was listening at all.. His eyes kept shifting back and forth between the ledge and all of us.

"What do you want," Rick said "What do you want from me," he yelled this time and pulling his gun.

Oh shit! I sprang forward towards Rick who was in full blown freak out mode. Someone was yelling for the small group to get out of here now but I couldn't be sure who it was. Rick was waving his gun around like a mad man he was on a gotdamn rampage!

"Rick! Hey Rick!," I yelled at him trying to get his attention from whatever he was yelling at. "What are you doing! What are you yelling at!,"

He just kept yelling and yelling and waving his gun around… he was guna kill someone I think he finally snapped. I reached out my hand and brought it across his face hard enough to make him stop for a second, just long enough for him to stop waving the gun around and point it at me.

"Rick," I whispered my voice having a slight tremor to it. "Rick it's Tiffany," he pressed the gun to my chest the look in his eye was insane… he's really going to kill me my heart was starting to race. He cocked his head to the side and looked directly into my eyes.

I moved my hands up with the palms facing out so he knew I wasn't going to try anything. Thankfully, my hands were steady and didn't show just how scared I was. I wrapped my fingers around the barrel of his gun and gently pushed it down and pulled it from his hands.

"Come on," I whispered. I opened the door and we both walked outside with the rest of the group staring at us in shock. "What the hell dude," I said as the door shut.

"She was there I saw her," he was shaking his head and talking to no one in particular.

"Who!" nothing "Rick who" I yelled. Still nothing, "RICK," I grabbed his face so he would look at me "Rick hello, come back to reality now!"

His eyes finally come into focus and he looked at me "Lori… I saw Lori," he admitted.

"Oh… Rick no.. I'm so sorry," I said feeling bad for the man.

"I saw her," he said again. Oh hell no he can't have a break down now.

"Rick I need you to listen to me okay. Don't get mad at me when I say this, but someone has to and I think I'm the only once crazy enough to do it," I paused and took a breath "Lori is dead and she isn't coming back and you need to get it through your head! You have a family to take care of and most importantly you have a son that is hurting and he needs his father! Rick no matter how much you want Lori to be real she isn't and she never will be again," I said to him looking right into his bright blue eyes.

He was breathing heavy and he had a scowl on his face "I know what I saw," he said in a low voice.

"She's not real Rick… you might have seen her but she isn't real," I said my voice soft. This poor man, I mean I knew he was eventually going to crack but I was hoping he'd be alone and it wouldn't be in front of everyone.

He was clenching his jaw and his eyes were starting to look around again; undoubtedly it was for ghost Lori. Maybe if I could just break through to him…

I grabbed his hand "Rick you feel that! That is real! What you are seeing isn't!" I yelled my voice cracking.

"I just need to see her again," he mumbled. "Thanks for trying," he said as he walked away.

I went back inside giving up on that whole endeavor; when everyone looked at me I just shook my head.

"Just give him some time,' I said.

"We don't have time! The governor is probably planning an attack now," Glenn said.

"He very well might be Glenn but there is nothing we can do about it but be ready!" I said back to him running my hand through my tangled hair.

I leaned against the wall and started to rub my temples. My eye lids felt like they were tired to fifty pounds of bricks each; damn I just realized how tired and drained I was from everything. I walked into the cell block and away from the conversation that was going on. Out of habit my eyes slid over to the perch where Daryl kept his stuff; I scowled. I went into my cell and laid down on the bed, really letting myself relax for the first time in two days. My body was stiff, my muscles were sore, my wounds were aching, and to top it all of my head was pounding. I let my eyes drift around my tiny cell until they locked on something I knew wasn't mine; a shirt. It was Daryl's for sure I kept it in here when he let me borrow it a few days back; that was not staying in here. Even though every inch of my body was in pain and protested every move I made I got up and picked up the shirt.

"Stupid fuck," I mumbled as I ran my hands along the collar of the shirt.

Just for a second I let myself get upset again but that quickly turned into pure rage. I placed my hands on either side of his favorite shirt and pulled it apart; it made a wonderful ripping sound and I threw it on the ground.

**~~~~~Don't know how well the chapter went I hope you guys liked it let me know!~~~~~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to Fanficgirl10 and Hayleyjune13 for my reviews I love them!**

**~~~~Hello, I'm am so sorry I haven't updated this story I just couldn't get anything good out and I didn't want to put crap up… I've been too focused on my other story…. Anyway I hope this chapter is worth the wait… it might (actually probably) not what you are expecting… anyway let me know what you are thinking or feeling about what's going on in a review I would appreciate it! Please nobody freak out :)~~~~**

I opened my eyes after a very long and extremely restful sleep and slid out of the small cot placing my feet in the floor. I stretched my sore body out and stood up mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair so I could get some of the knots out, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. I threw my hair back and dropped my hands, I had this fight everyday with my hair and I was just done with it. My eyes started searching for something I could use to take care of this mess I had going on; I found a scissor. I picked it up and debated quickly whether I should really cut it… on one side it was a complete mess, I couldn't really get a brush through the bottom of it, and I just didn't have the time or determination to take care of it properly. On the other hand I really loved my hair and I look weird with short hair, but those were the only two reasons I had. I threw my hair it a pony tail and brought the scissor to the bottom half of my hair and cut. I pulled the holder out and looked at what I did… my once extremely long hair was gone and now it only fell down to the middle my shoulder blades; I guess it didn't look that bad. I picked up the hair on the floor and made my way outside to throw it out. I passed by Glenn who, I could swear, gave me a glare; that was going to say something about that.

"What's that look for," I asked the guy I though was one of my good friends.

"Nothing, just keep doing what you're doing," He shook his head.

"What the hell does that mean dude," I said giving him a look.

He let out a breath "You just ignored everyone yesterday we were in the middle of talking about what we are guna do next and you just left to sleep," he said his tone angry and his voice loud.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I needed to be there to talk about strategy. I thought you could just fill me in afterwards," I said my voice starting to squeak.

"You need to be here! We can't have people slacking off and doing what they want," he said his voice stern.

"What the hell Glenn I'm not slacking off! I just needed some time! And who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that!" I said to him my voice raising a little.

"What just because I'm not Daryl I can't yell at you and yell you what to do," he snapped.

"That was low you sonofa bitch," I hid the shake in my voice through clenching my teeth. The look of anger on Glenn's bruised face made me stop talking completely.

"Get it together Tiffany," he said as he walked off towards the cells.

Fucking asshole! I know you got the shit kicked out of you but you didn't need to take it out on me, I didn't do anything to you. I opened the door and threw my cut hair into the pile of garbage that was accumulating. I ran my fingers through my shorter hair and pulled it into a ponytail, only a slight pain shot through my arm. A noise from the bridge startled me from my thoughts so I turned quickly my hand automatically moving to my handy knife; it was Rick he was staring off into the distance. The look on his face didn't read walkers or anything dangerous, it was more of a startled look if anything. In the state Rick was in now I really don't think that he should be alone, and to be honest I didn't want to be alone either. I opened the door and let it close with a loud bang making everyone look my way.

"Sorry," I grumbled and continued walking to the door where the bridge was.

I opened the door and walked out leaving the rest of the group in the prison as I joined a still staring Rick out on the walk way.

"Rick,: I said softly reaching my hand out to put in his shoulder.

He spun around faster than I expected pulling his gun from the back of his pants and pressing it to my body as he pushed me into the fence

"Hey! Fuck dude calm down it's Tiffany!" my voice rasped.

"What," he asked, his voice tired.

"Put you damn gun down I'm not here to hurt you!" I said.

He dropped the gun from my chest and stepped back from me his blue eyes glancing back to the graves he was looking at.

"Uhm, sorry I-I- thought you were… someone else," he ran his hands through his dark hair as he put his head down.

"Nope, sorry to disappoint," I paused "You keep pointing that gun at me you actually might need to use it one of these times," my voice rang out as I pulled my eyebrows together.

"I'm not disappointed," he mumbled as he turned around to the fence again. "I wouldn't shoot you,"

I cocked my head to the side and stood on my tiptoes to try and see what he was looking at. "What's so interesting over there," I asked taking a step forward.

"Um, nothin' I just thought- I have- there's stuff over there," his voice trailed off towards the end.

"Stuff," I asked "What kinda stuff 'cause I don't see anything but graves over there," I looked at him my green eye meeting his tired blue ones.

"Just stuff," he said again pulling the binoculars up to his eyes.

"Okay then," I sun myself around on my heel "You enjoy crazy town I'm going back inside,"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him until my back hit the fence the clang of the metal making me flinch.

"Is it crazy I'm seeing Lori," he asked after a tense few seconds his face not far from mine.

Normally, I would have made up something to get myself out of this uncomfortable situation but for some reason I didn't, I told the truth "Yeah, it kind of is,"

His fingers wrapped around my upper arm, the grip tightening as each word fell out of my mouth.

"How can I make it stop," he finally said after a good minute of him just staring, his eyes darting between me and the graves.

"I-I don't know," I paused and looked away from him "You can try and find a way to get over her," my voice squeaked knowing that what I said was completely ridiculous. I didn't even know how to begin getting over the stupid redneck, how could he possibly get over his wife and the mother of his child/ maybe children?

His grip on my arm loosened and his hand fell back to his side, but he didn't step back from where he was standing.

"How… could I," he started to say.

"I wish I had a good answer for you Rick but I don't. I hope you can get over whatever it is you have going on in that mind of yours soon because the group could really use you, and more importantly you have a son who needs a father right now," I said softly.

I could see the old Rick in his eyes when I mentioned Carl, which was the Rick we so desperately needed. He raised his arm and threaded his fingers through the fence as he put his head down shaking it back and forth.

"Hey Rick," I lifted his head up and made his look at me "If things start to get too bad I want you to tell me… I won't tell anyone about this Lori thing either… as of right now it's none of their business," I told him softly.

"Thank you," he answered his tired eyes staring right into mine.

My breathing was uneven as I looked back at the broken man standing in front of me, my eyes couldn't help but to glance down at his lips_. Woah! Stop right there! What the hell are you thinking girl?! Don't you even dare let that thought cross your mind_. My thoughts yelled in my head as I stood there not moving from the spot I was in and neither did he. _You are just hurting right now both of you are, now get your eyes away from his gorgeous blue ones and walk away._

Common sense finally taking over, I cleared my throat "Um, I can take over here if you want to um, get some rest or whatever," I stuttered out.

No, no I've got this," he shook his head and quickly stepped backwards.

I awkwardly folded my arms and walked passed him as I nodded my head. Opening the door, I quickly scooted inside and leaned on the railing. What the hell was that! I've never thought about Rick that way! It's probably just because of the Daryl thing you are just sad and Rick was there same thing for him, nothing is going to come of this I rationalized in my head. Walking down the stairs, I shook my head trying to eliminate the thoughts that just ran through my panicking mind. Too bad for me that wasn't working; I needed to find Maggie so I could somehow sort through the events that just unfolded. I wandered around in circles for a second trying to find where everyone was. Finally, I was able to concentrate enough to make my way into the holding area where Mr. Glenn was going over a drawing on the floor with Carl.

"What's going on," I asked as I squinted at the floor.

"Walkers are back in the tombs," Maggie answered he voice flat.

"I thought you guys cleared them,"

"We did,"

"Damn,"

Glenn started calling out orders and making a pan to clear out the tombs when Maggie left the area. Well that can't be good, but no sympathy crossed my expression when my eyes fell on Glenn. A lot about him has changed, he's angry and more impulsive and that isn't always a good thing. He didn't leave right after Maggie, he finished what he was saying before storming off after her. Everyone in this place is a got damn mess, how are we supposed to take on a war with another group. We could barely handle ourselves, things are not looking up for anyone right now… at least this thought of impending death shook the thoughts/events with Rick away; for now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Guest- I appreciate your opinion but let's get one thing straight not once did I ever say she gave two craps about what these people thought about her or what she does so I don't know where you got that from. If you don't like my character it's very simple don't read it. Like I said thanks for your opinion and I do mean that in a nice way.**

**mrskaz453- hello, it's been a while :) as you will read in the chapter you'll see that she wouldn't do that to Rick or Daryl. Yeah Rick is cool guy but she isn't into it, it was just a moment of weakness, for both of them, if you could call it that. Thanks I'm glad you like them together and I also like the Rick/Daryl relationship if you are right it be very hard for everyone to get through that it I went there with this. Oh, I'm super excited to write a groveling Daryl I cant wait for that and if/when she forgives him it's going to be a nice moment for both of them.**

**Hayleyjune13- Well thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**Fanficgirl10- Yeah Glenn is just mad about everything and he decided to take it out on her, unnecessary but understandable to a point. Yeah it's cool he trust her and I like the friendship the they have created they trust each other and that's hard to find in the zombie world.**

**HarryPotterWalke- thank you thank you! Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Jasper! Come on lets go potty," I yelled to my dog who was sleeping in one of the cells. He didn't come when I called.

"Jasper!' I yelled louder. I let out a sigh and trudged over to the cell and found the dog passed out on the cot.

"Wonderful, you are just livin' the life aren't you," I said as I leaned on the bars of the cell.

Shifting my eyes around the cell and I realized which one we were in; the one Carol and I had pie final showdown in. The blood splatter from her head was still on the wall. I clenched my teeth and sucked in a breath the memory still fresh in my mind. That bitch got what was coming to her I still thought that and will always.

"Jasper," he finally jumped up and slid himself off the bed. "Glad you're finally up," I mumbled as I patted him on the head.

He followed me out of the cell and into the holding area so we could go outside.

"Tiffany," Hershel's voice said from out of the shadows.

I jumped and spun around to face him "Jesus Hershel, you scared the crap outta me," I let out a breath.

"How's the shoulder doing," he asked following me outside.

"Its hurting a little but it's nothing I can't handle," I mumbled looking down and away from him folding my arms over my chest. "Physical pain is easier to handle than emotional," i don't know what was wrong with me I couldn't keep my emotions in order and my thoughts were all jumbled in my head. I needed to get my shit together.

"I agree with you," he answered giving a warm smile reminding me of Dale; a cringed inwardly. "You know Glenn means well he's just so angry," he said after a long pause.

"You don't need to explain his actions, he's a big boy he should be able to handle himself and know when he's crossing a line," I snapped at him still keeping my eyes on the wandering dog.

A sigh escaped his lips before he said anything else "I just know you two are friends,"

I cut him off "Yeah we are friends, what do you want me to do go and tell him everything is going to be okay and don't be angry! Nothing is alright you know that as much as I do!" I spit out with ice in my voice. Glancing over I could see the slight hurt on his face "sorry," I mumbled "My mood swings have been been ridiculous,"

"Its fine. I'm just saying we can't have a bunch of crazy angry people running around," he reasoned.

"You've got a point," I shrugged.

He nodded and changed the subject "Have you seen Rick,"

"Uhm, not since t-this morning he was on the bridge staring out in the woods," I quickly said. "I don't know where he disappeared to after that," I slowed my voice down.

He nodded and turned away giving me a wave goodbye. With Hershel gone, I was now alone with my thoughts...

maybe it was time to get a hold of myself... I nor does anyone else have anytime to deal with an emotional mess. I wasn't the type of girl to let my emotions take over, except when I was angry that was a different story. Tracing it back, I could pinpoint where I started cracking and unfortunately it was when Daryl left. I hated that him leaving did this to me, why should one dude be able to rock my world like that. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him. How could he do that! How could be just leave with that pig of a brother! That anger that I've grown to know very well started to bubble up inside me. My nails were digging into the palms of my clenched fists as the thoughts of Merle and Daryl crossed my mind. I wasn't sad about him anymore I was beyond angry and rightfully so.

One, two, three, four, five, six. Before all of this counting to ten helped me control my anger issues. Seven, eight, nine, ten. After another minute of some breathing I was able to calm myself down enough to organize my thoughts. Of course they moved to Rick. Now, I didn't want Rick by any means, he was a good guy but he wasn't my guy. Just for a split second I thought about going there with Rick, just a second! But it's not like I or he would actually do it... I guess we were both lonely because he didn't move away either. I knew for a fact Rick didn't want me and that was okay I didn't want him. If I really did want him why did I stop myself from jumping him right there we had the perfect opportunity. I think it's because He and I understand each other, for the time being, and why would I ruin something like that by crossing a line that's hard to come back from. I'm just going to chalk that moment on the bridge to two people who are lonely, emotional, and needed someone to talk too. Nothing like that will happen again, I didn't want it too not even a little bit.

At some point during my thinking I took a seat on the cracking concrete. My elbows were propped up on my knees and my head was resting in my hands. The tips of my fingers were pulling back on the roots of my hair, the slight sting of it taking my mind off the emotional stress I was under; something I wasn't used too. I can't have a nervous break down especially not now everyone needed to be fully functional... the only problem with that is nobody really is, everyone has something going on that is troubling them...

"Jasper! Come on boy lets go!" I yelled to the dog who was playing in the field. Thankfully, he listened to me on the first call and he came running full speed at me.

"We need to find a stick or a ball for you to play with boy," my voice high pitched.

He stopped moving and his body tensed, a low growl escaped his throat.

"What's wrong boy," I stopped moving and my hand drifted towards my knife.

He started barking like crazy his hair standing on end. My eyes darted around the area for anything that would make him act like that, but I couldn't see anything.

"Jasp-," my words were cut off by the crack of a gun going off.

"Shit!" I dove to the ground and army crawled to the knocked over bleachers for some kind of cover.

The bullets were whizzing by in every direction the clank of them hitting the bleachers making me cringe. I wasn't safe here, at any second a bullet could hit me through the giant gaps in the bleachers. Shifting my body I laid down on the ground so I had more cover. My eyes darted around for anywhere else I could find some cover, they landed on a junk pile not too far from where I was. If I could just get to that pile I could be safe for now. A bullet hit the floor right in front of my face sending concrete flying in every direction. I scurried back to avoid most of hit hitting my head on a stray bar hanging down.

"Tiffany!" Maggie's voice yelled from the junk pile.

She had guns in her hand and was handing them out so we could actually fight back. Bullets were flying from each side now, but from the sound of it and what I could see it was going no where. Another stray bullet flew into the ground next to me leaving a bullet joke next to my hand. I had to get out of here, now. I looked up and my eyes locked with Maggie's and motioned for me to run. I tool a deep breath and slid out from underneath the bleachers and readied myself to run. I took off and ran across the open area, I could hear the bullets whizzing past and hitting the ground around me. Maggie threw me a gun as I reached the junk pile; that had to be the longest sprint of my life.

I took a knee and aimed for the lookout tower where a guy was trying to snipe us out. I wasn't great with a gun, but at this this moment a bow wouldn't be ideal, and I didn't have it... the roar of a truck crashing into the gated fence of our yard distracted me from aiming for the man in the tower. What the fuck is that? The back door dropped open and walkers flooded out of the back of the truck filling the cleared area. Shit! The shooting stopped just as fast as it started. My thoughts were racing who the hell would do this? I ran inside the jail and grabbed my bow and the rest of my knives.

I snapped an arrow onto the string and ran into the field, joining Michonne who was taking out walkers and running for Hershel. I pulled back the string and held my breath letting the arrow fly. It took out a walker headed for the two of them. I ran forward, pulling out a knife, I ran my fingers. down the blade swung back my arm and threw the knife hitting another walker. Finally, I reached them and threw my arm around Hershel so we could move him faster. On the way I picked up the arrow and knife before closing the gate, locking in the field full of walkers. I stepped back and looked at the damage done, nobody was hurt, but we have a huge problem and that might be worse.

"Get inside," Ricks voice yelled as he slammed the gate closed.

I looked up my eyes unexpectedly meeting with the blue ones of the redneck who left us. After the utter surprise, the anger took over causing my upper lip to curl and a low growl escaping my throat. I tore my icy glare away from him and made my way inside handing Hershel his crutches.

"Jasper, come on," I yelled to the still barking dog. He stopped and ran to Daryl when he saw him following him inside.

"Of course," I grumbled to myself.

The door slammed shut and Ricks angry voice filled the holding area. "Who the hell was that,"

"Governor," Merle's raspy voice said.

"You, get over here," Rick said as he walked towards him.

"Hey now, I just saved your life you should be thankin' me," he answered.

"I'm letting you stay here right? That's thanks enough," Rick's voice said. "Get in the cell," Rick motioned to the open door.

"Lockin' me up huh. Really nice," Merle grunted.

"Jus do it," Daryl's harsh voice butt in.

For once Merle listened and made his way into the open cell; Rick slammed the door and locked it as soon as he got in.

"You should attack him tonight or jus git outta here, he won't stop till you're all dead," Merle yelled from the cell leaning against the wall his good hand sticking out of the bars. I closed my eyes and look away from that man side stepping closer to the wall.

Eventually, everyone decided that we weren't going to attack tonight we would leave it for another day. And by everyone I mean Rick decided and that was it. Personally, I don't think that was the right call but I could understand why he did it. we didn't have nearly enough fire or man power to take on a man like that, if we wanted to start this we better be ready to finish it. I folded my arms and stalked across the room keeping as far away from Merle as possible; I almost made it out.

"Tiff," Daryl's gruff voice said from behind me.

I turned and slowly raised both my hands flicking up my middle fingers at him before turning back around and walking away from him. His hurried footsteps echoed behind me following me into the cell area.

"You're mad," His voice said.

That's an understatement "How'd you guess genius," I snapped.

"I'm sorry," he said his fingers touching my shoulder.

I spun around "Sorry isn't going to cut it this time! You fucked up now deal with it," I yelled and stormed into my cell. I heard him follow. "Here," I handed him the ripped shirt.

"What's this," he asked grabbing the fabric from me.

"You're shirt, it had an accident," I bent down and dug through my bad looking for the first thing he ever gave me.

"What ya do it," he said holding up the two halves.

"Nothing that wasn't done to me," I snapped.

Found it. I pulled out the red bandana he gave me when I cut my hand on his knife the day he found out Merle was gone.

"Ya know I didn't," I cut him off

"Save it," I thrust my hand towards him holding out the cloth. "Here, take it,"

"Ya still have this," he said his voice low as he took it from me.

"Yeah until now, I don't want it take it back and get the fuck outta this cell," Acid dripping from my tone.

I looked up to his face and I couldn't quite place the look on it; it was somewhere between hurt and surprise. I could see his pretty blue eyes searching my face for any kind of sympathy, which he wasn't going to find, not now.

"But, I… Tiff I'm," I stuttered.

"I don't give a fuck," my voice flat "Get out," I told him.

A grunt escaped his throat as he turned to leave his eyes lingering on me for a second. He wrapped the bandana around his hand and walked out of the cell and over to Rick who was leaning against the wall with his head down. Oh yeah, I forgot I had to find time to talk to him about what went on between us and how it shouldn't have even went that far. I guess now isn't the right time to do that.. Ya know with an impending attack probably on its way…

**~~~~ Alright everyone Daryl is back yay! Tell me what you think about what's going on and if you think she is right for acting the way she did towards Daryl. Any other comments on what's going on and where its headed I'd love to heard them thanks for reading guys!~~~~**


	32. Chapter 32

**mrskaz453- thank you thank youuuu! I completely agree with you about the whole Daryl/Merle/Tiffany thing he really has some work to do if he wants to get her back and she wont make it easy for him. Merle I actually one of my favorite characters in the show (so f**king sad they killed him!) but your right hes an ass in this… Oh a begging Daryl is guna be a fun one to write I'm excited for that! anyway thank you some much for all your input I really love ready what you have to say!**

**Fanficgirl10- haha that would be really funny but I don't think it would go over too well, but you never know whats guna happen! I agree that she shouldn't forgive him just yet he need to realize what he did wrong and until then hes in the doghouse lol, anyway that you for telling me what you think I just love reading it!**

**Hayleyjune13- Eventually they will but I'm glad you think he deserves what hes getting from her. Thank you for the review I really really appreciate it!**

**~~~sorry this took long I was not very inspired by this story the past couple of weeks but anyway thank you for reading and tell me what you think as always!~~~**

"You're sure that's who you want to take," I asked Rick my eyes gliding over to Michonne and Carl.

"Yeah, Carl is ready," he nodded and looked in the direction of his son "I'm giving Michonne a chance to prove herself," he finished.

He didn't look as bad as he's been looking today. The dark circles under his eyes not as visible as they were in the past.

"Sounds reasonable," I shrugged "You guys be careful out there," I added.

"Don't worry about us, you've got enough to handle over here," he said his eyes quickly darting to Merle.

"Yeah," my voice squeaked as I took a step back from him.

"Daryl can handle him," Rick said to me picking up on m discomfort.

"I'm sure he could," I agreed my voice flat. "I think your team is ready," I pointed my chin in their direction.

"Guess so," he turned to look at them.

At that he walked off and over to Daryl, who was talking to his brother. I took a deep breath and turned away from that scene. I grabbed one of the few guns we had and started for the bridge; I said I would keep watch for a little while.

It was another bright sunny day out in the zombie apocalypse, at least you could always count on that. I used the scope of the rifle to look at the walkers that were still roaming around in the field. There was still so many... as a lowered the rifle a small shiver passed through my body thinking about how these walkers came to be here. Why don't we just go in there and kill them like they did before? I've thought about that for the past couple of hours and I can't seem to come up with an answer on why we aren't killing them.

I know guns are pit of the question there isn't enough ammo for that, as of right now, but Daryl, Michonne, and I are quite skilled at using our weapons of choice... matter of fact almost everyone, except Beth and Hershel, are very skilled at using melee weapons for close kills. An argument can be made for it being an unnecessary risk that we would have to take, but personally I think that's some bull shit. The risk is having these basterds roaming around so close to home, but I guess there is bigger thongs to worry about now... I guess...

The creek of the door opening behind me cause me to turn and quickly point the gun at the person who came out of the door.

"I Anita walker don't point that shit at me," Daryls gruff voice grumbled.

I lowered the gun and turned back around to face the outside world again. "Sorry," I mumbled back. "Is it time to change shifts yet," I asked when he didn't move from the spot he was awkwardly standing in

"Naw," he answered

"Than why are you here," I said with some acid in my tone, my back still turned to him.

He cleared his throat. I guess that's his signal for turn around stupid bitch, so I turned. He was holding out my bow, my shiny clean bow and arrows.

"You cleaned my bow," I asked hiding the smile and the happiness trying to show though my anger at him.

He looked down and the floor and back up nodding his head at me.

"Thanks," I said to him, almost wanting to give him a hug. Almost. Thankfully, my mind took back over and I stopped myself before I fell back under the spell of Daryl Dixon. "Why'd you bring it out here, I woulda saw it if you put it in my… um… room," I said to him my voice returning back to normal.

I had to choke back I laugh when I saw the look of surprise on his face. "uhm, I… wanted ya to see it," I managed to say after what looked like a struggle.

"Well I saw it," I retorted.

"I'll jus leave it here then," he said, anger starting to fill his tone.

"No, take it inside I can't shoot an arrow through a chain link fence, there is no need for me to have it out here," I said waving off what he just told me.

He grumbled something under his breath before he turned and went back inside; taking my bow with him. I really did appreciate him cleaning that for me, but if he honestly thinks that him doing that forgives all, he is sorely mistaken.

The door opened again after about an hour and Glenn and Maggie came out, relieving me of my shift.

"What you say to Daryl," Maggie said as we passed each other.

"Nothing really, why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"He came in all pissed and threw your bow onto the bed and stormed off into the tombs," she said giving Glenn a concerned look.

"Huh? Is that so," I said rolling the sentence around in my head. "Wait aren't walkers in the tombs," my voice sounds a little panicked my body going cold for a second.

"Calm down," Glenn said obviously seeing my distress "He's not an idiot, he went the way we blocked and cleared out," he paused "You would have known that if you were awake for the plan." He threw in there a smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks, and Glenn don't be and asshole I thought we were over that," I gave him a look.

"Yeah, yeah we are I'm just saying," he gave me a look back.

"Anyway, thanks for coming, I'll see you guys later," I turned to leave "Oh by the way I'm glad you guys are getting back on track," I let them know.

I shut the door behind me and walked to my cell room thing and found the bow laying on my bed, just like Maggie said. I picked it up and turned it around looking at it fully now; he really did a great job on it. The grime that was starting to stick in the wheels on the drawback string was gone, and the arrows were spotless; he spent a while on this.

"Admirin' my little brother's handy work huh," that raspy voice rang out causing my body to stiffen. "Taught 'em everthin' he knows,"

"Good for you," I said making my voice strong and turning to face him.

"Can I talk to ya," He asked. Wow ut was like he was an actual human.

"If you really have to," I back up as he walked in.

"It's about my brother," he said a look of concern in his face.

"Your brother is not currently my problem," I said shutting that right off but my heart couldn't help but beat a little faster, even if my mind said stop.

"Jus' shut up and listen," he said not caring about what I just said "Now, my brother had a few fuck buddies over the years," he smirk grew in his face "But I aint never seen him act like the way he does with you," he leaned against the cell door.

I looked away from him "That doesn't mean anything," I even knew that was a lie.

He gave me a look "Now, I know ya don't believe that I know you ainta stupid bitch," he quickly said.

I didn't say anything I just let his previous sentence run through my head my face getting hotter and hotter the longer we stayed quiet.

After a few minutes of silence he finally said something "You tell 'em what happened between us,"

"Yeah," I clamped my mouth shut after I answered.

"What are ya givin' me that look for, relax sweetheart," his voice echoed in the cell

"I am NOT your sweetheart," I snapped through my clenched teeth.

"Woah, clam down there! I don't remember you bein' so mad," he said putting his hands up.

"Go fuck yourself, get outta here," I snapped at him, annoyed that he wasn't moving.

"I think you took care of that," a smirk formed on his face.

"You son of a bitch!" I got up off the wall and stepped towards him my anger starting to boil "You know I didn't wanna fuck you," I choked out.

"Coulda fooled me," he said before what I said hit him "You tryin' ta say I raped you!" his voice got a little louder. "Cause I didn't! You never said no and you were the one who came on ta me!" his face grew angry and a scowl formed.

"I know! Okay! I know gotdamn it I know! But you should have known! You gave me no other choice! I couldn't fight you off without dying so I went with what I could do!" my voice was raised now.

He raised his chin at me and narrowed his eyes; it looked like what I said was registering with him. "Gotta point there," he finally said.

The tension in my shoulders relaxed and I let you the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I know I do," I said my voice low again.

He started to back up out of the cell his arms raised up in defense before he turned "You might be good for 'em after all,"

I pulled my eyebrows together "Hey! Merle! Why did you say that!" I chased after him.

"You aint guna take shit, you seem ta know how to survive," he answered he nonchalantly before walking back into his cell.


	33. Chapter 33

**~~~Thank you to my wonderful reviewer finficgirl10 and new reviewer BrookeDees I really appreciate the support it means a lot and a big thanks to the people who added me and my story to their favorites and follows! Anyway please enjoy whats coming up in this chapter…~~~**

* * *

My eyes shifted to the heavy metal gate that locked us all in the main part of the prison. If I walked out that way it would surly force me to go find Daryl, but if I didn't I was stuck in here with Merle and I would also be stuck cleaning the perpetually dirty cell block. As much as I hated to think it or even admit it, I was conceded that he was just hanging out in the tombs; it was dangerous... I mean I just could go back on watch again bit I think Glenn and Maggie need to talk, and I should give them some space. I let out a sigh and slowly made my way to the gate, making sure I had my bow clenched in my hand, and pushed it open, the loud clanking echoing in the silent block.

"Where are you going," Beth's quiet voice asked from behind me.

I turned and looked at the frail looking blonde girl staring back at me "oh, I'm uh guna go ask Daryl if he wants to go hunting," my voice sounded choppy.

"Oh, alright..." her eyes were wide as she nodded at me and her arms wrapped tight around little Judith.

"Is there umm something you need," I reluctantly asked.

"No, no," she shook her head "I thought you and Daryl were, um broken up," she took her gaze off me.

"I don't know if we were ever really together," I gave a tiny shake of my head.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly.

"Nothing for you to be sorry about," I let her know.

I was still very confused on why she was talking to me. Before this I don't think her and I spoke more then five words to each other.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be on my way," I gave her a smile.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to throw those knives or something," she spat out as I turned to leave.

I smiled I knew she wanted something "Of course I will," I paused "why didn't you ask your sister," I asked.

"You know how sisters can be... she's busy..." she looked down.

"And I'm not," I joked with her.

"Oh... I didn't mean it like that, it's just you looked kinda bored since you don't talk to Daryl anymore and I...," I cut her off.

"I'm kidding, calm down Beth, when I get back from hunting I'll be happy to show you a few things," I said.

"Great! Thanks," she had a smile on her face as I turned to leave.

It's about time someone showed that girl how to defend herself, I'm glad she finally wants to learn. Beth Greene... I pulled an arrow and loaded it just in case of anything; you never know anymore. I pushed the old metal door open and stepped into the hallway, my eyes gliding back and forth down both sides scanning for stray walkers; nothing.

"Daryl," I called down the hallway. No answer, of course she wouldn't make this easy...

I aimed the bow in front of me and started down the hallway, the thud my boots made echoing down the empty hall. This place put me on edge and I didn't like that feeling, I don't like feeling out of control. I near the end of hallway and glanced down both sides, nothing on the left. As my eyes slid to the right they landed on a figure making its way towards me, ugh. I stepped out from around the corner and eyed the figure making its way over to me.

"That's how ya thank me for cleanin' your nasty ass bow," Daryl's voice echoed down the hallway.

I released the tension and put the point of the bow down "Thought you might be a walker, girls gotta have her fun," I called back to him.

He was standing a few feet in front of me before he spoke again "What the hell'er you doin' here," he asked while putting his thumb nail to his mouth.

"I uhm wanted to see of you wanted to try and hunt with me," I said glancing away from his squinted stare.

"Why you wanna go with me," he ripped the tip of his nail off and spit it out.

"Cause, unfortunately you are the only one I trust to go with me," I paused "And you really are a damn good hunter," I complemented him.

He looked as if he was considering what I said before answering me "Thought you were mad at me," was what he came up with.

"I am, but we shouldn't make everyone else suffer and eat out of cans," I said in a flat voice, my eyes drifting back to his.

"Gotta point, 'sides my stomach can't handle much more canned meat," he placed his hand on his stomach and grimaced.

I couldn't hold in my chuckle "So you'll come out with me," I said.

"Guess so," he answered walking passed me taking the lead.

We quickly navigated out of the tombs and back into the main cell block where everyone who was left was doing some odd job. It felt like we were back on the farm, but in a disgusting jail not outside in the sunshine.

"Let's go," Daryl mumbled as he walked passed me again. He went to say something to Merle, probably about us going into the woods…

"Be good you two, crazy shit can happen in the woods," Merle bellowed across the block.

I froze, my body tensed up as I spun back around red filling my vision. I started to storm over to Merle, he was the only thing I could focus on, but I was pulled back by a strong arm that had to belong to Daryl. I wiggled and pushed to get away from him but he just held on tighter; it was like he's a human Chinese finger torture. With one quick pull backwards he knocked me off balance, me falling and hitting his chest.

"Calm down, he aint worth it," Daryl's voice was in my ear, his warm breath hitting my neck.

"Let go of me!" I spat at him, finally getting out of his strong embrace.

I found myself reluctant to get out of his touch, his arms wrapped around my waist, his body pressed up against mine… I shook my head to get the thought out for the moment and pushed open the door, letting myself out and holding it for Daryl. Merle that damn son of a bitch! When I get back he was fucking done, that was it! You can't just call something like that out for everyone to hear! I could still feel my heart racing from the episode that just went on in there. Breath… One, Two, Three, Four…

"You okay," The rednecks voice cut into my calming down space.

"Yeah I'm real fucking fine," I snapped at him "Let's just get this shit done," I scowled at him.

He mumbled something inaudible under his breath as we made our way out into the gated area and let ourselves out. The walkers were making their way to the fences, groaning and sticking their rotting fingers through the fence as we passed. It wasn't as bright or as warm as it usually was at this time, I guess

Daryl thought the same thing because he was the first to mention it.

"We shouldn't be out long, looks like it's guna rain," he grumbled.

"Storm's more like it," I looked up into the dark gray sky. "What do you give it like two hours," I looked back at him.

"Maybe alittle more," he looked up. "We should go that way," he pointed to the left. "Might have better luck down there,"

"Fine with me Mr. Tracker," I held out my arms for him to pass and lead the way.

He shook his head and took the lead, his eyes scanning the ground for any fresh track; or what I assume were fresh tracks. It was a goof half hour before he said anything again, and that was only about a squirrel I managed to shoot before he did.

"Ya can't let Merle get under your skin like that," He looked back at me, taking his eyes off the floor.

It had been another half hour since the squirrel conversation "Oh yeah," my voice was full of acid.

"I've been dealin' wit him my whole life I know how ta handle him," he pulled his eye brows together.

"I don't want to have to deal with him," I took a step closer to him my tone not changing at all.

"I know," he looked down "I know what happened but Tiff, if ya want me here, he stays, just ignore him," he said almost nonchalantly.

"Excuse me!" my voice rose a bit. "That's fucking insane! That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!"

"Whatda fuckin' want me ta say! Huh?" he yelled back at me his voice as loud as mine. "Whada want me ta do!"

"You know what I want! You know what I want! I want you to figure out why the fuck I'm mad at you! I don't want to have to tell you! I guess you're too damn stupid to figure it out!" I yelled back at him.

"I aint stupid you gotdamn bitch! I didn't ask for this shit," he slammed his hand on his chest when he yelled the last part of the sentence "I don't need you! I don't need this shit!" he gestured to everything around us.

"And you think I did!" my voice squeaked. "Cause I sure as hell did not! Got damn it Daryl if I never met you I don't think any of this shit would have happened!" my said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry! Okay, I'm sorry that he did that, that you two… it wasn't right of him! What do you want me ta say!," he stepped up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I want you to choose me over your brother, just one got damn time," my voice was low as I gave up my argument "But I know now, that it's never going to happen, all you need is your damn brother, apparently," I pushed his hands off of me and turned around "God I'm so fucking stupid," I mumbled to myself.

His face went blank, the hard mask he always wore gone for that split second, I didn't bother to stay any longer after he said nothing. If I listened close enough I could hear his heavy breath, I knew he was watching me walk off and for the first time since he shot me, I didn't want him to come after me. I wasn't looking where I was going; I just wanted to get out of that area… I couldn't stand there any longer. As I walked I waiting for the sting of my tears to come, but they never did… not one tear fell from my eyes as I thought about what just went down with Daryl, but I guess its cause I knew this was going to happen… I guess I knew the moment he left the first time with his brother, his blood. A noise came from in front of me somewhere broke my saddened thoughts, I stopped in my tracks and pulled my bow back.

I slipped behind a large tree, pressing my back against the rough bark hard enough to feel the bark through my shirt. Closing my eyes, I listened for the noise again, this time I could make out the sound of a voice. It was a person! It was a voice I didn't know but I was another person! I looked to the right of me, the jail in my field of vision, and to the left not very far off there was a truck of some kind just camped out; watching the jail… What the hell… I peeked out from the tree a little farther, from her I could see they were armed, probably heavily armed, and ready for some shit to go down. it was starting to drizzle now and lightening was threading its way through the storm clouds. This might be the dumbest thought that ever ran through my head, but maybe it could work... Maybe I could take out these two guys because whoever they are, they are not welcome here. I ducked back behind the tree I pulled my bow back and stepped out from behind the tree taking aim in the two men sitting on the hood of their truck. A twig snapped behind me as I was about to let the arrow fly; I spun around and came face to face with the butt of a rifle.

"That isn't very nice of you," the voice from behind the gun said as he smashed the thing into my face.

It hit me on the bridge of my nose, knocking me to the floor and disorientating me for a second; pain instantly clouding my thoughts. I could feel the front of my face was wet with blood and tears that leaked from my eyes and new gash above my nose. I scrambled backwards kicking up dirt as I tried and failed to get up from the floor and away from my attacker. He wrapped his hand around my ponytail and ripped me backwards sending pain shooting from my scalp, a yelp escaped my lips.

"**DARYL**," I managed to yell before the man wrapped his hand around my mouth and started dragging me to the truck.

"Shut up!" he snarled in my ear as I wiggled and trashed around trying to get loose "Stop or I'll tell my men to open fire on that precious little prison you love so much," his words making my hair stand on end.

* * *

**~~~so everyone you think everyone's favorite redneck is guna get to her in time do you think she'll make it out of the attackers clutches? Let me know what you think!~~~**


	34. Chapter 34

**BrookeDees- hell ya he's guna try cause that's the kinda guy Daryl is! Well thank you it was a struggle but I go it out :)**

**FanFicgirl10- yeah I was disappointed writing that, but sometimes it has to happen nothing ever works out perfectly, at least not in this world I created :). Well I hope you like what goes down in the chapter.**

**Jaotvdspn1994- it's sad when they fight but they have too, come on :) I'm sorry it does that but it's kind of the point… kinda… well here you goo enjoy this!**

**Mrskaz453- Tell me about it dude! Like I sid I would love to make everything all happy and go lucky for then and have Daryl pick Tiff over Merle but I feel like that just wouldn't happen like that… I love how very into his you are it makes me so happy to see people really reacting to what I'm writing! So, I really hope you like what goes on in this chapter!**

**~~~Hello everyone, please enjoy this installment of my story! Thank you to my wonderful amazing reviewers, I love you guys! And please enjoy this chapter! As always please tell me what you think about it!~~~**

* * *

His arm was wrapped tight around my shoulder as it started to pour, his fingers digging into the wound on my shoulder, sending searing pain up and down my arm. Those tears I was waiting to fall before were now freely falling down my face mixing with the rain and blood making a mess of my clothes. My yell was muffled because the man's tight grip was still wrapped around my mouth. I shot my hand out as far as I could clutching for the low hanging branch, but my hand slipped off the wet leaves. I was not going down without a fight, no matter what he said… I stopped kicking and lifted my foot bringing down my boot on his foot with enough force to make it hurt.

"Bitch!" he snarled as he ripped me to the side shaking me like I was a rag doll.

That didn't work out as well as I planned, but his grip did move off my shoulder to just underneath my chest. Go now or you'll never get away. Quickly, and without hesitation I grabbed for the knife I had stuck in the side of my jeans, the one that was leaving scratches on my leg at the moment, my wet fingers wrapping around the hit of the knife as I pulled it. I swiped for his upper arm, the blade cutting a gash in his forearm causing him, out of instinct, to pull his arm from my face.

"DARYL! HELP!" I yelled again my voice in a deep panic.

I swiped the knife again this time bringing it to his other arm, but before it could cut his hand he grabbed my arm, with bruising strength, and pulled the knife from my hand throwing it to the side.

"Got some fight in you, I like that in a woman," his snarky voice sounded din my ear "Nobody is coming for you," he whispered. His nose was pressed up against my hair.

"Go fuck yourself!" I snapped at him as I wiggled myself some more.

"No, no, that guna be your job. Ladies shouldn't speak that way by the way," he said his tone quite sinister.

"My lady can speak however the hell she wants, get the fuck off 'er," My favorite southern accent yelled from what sounded like not too far away; I never thought I would be so happy to hear his voice.

The man stopped moving and I felt his body go rigid as he heard the words coming out of Daryl's mouth. His grip loosened a little before he regained his composure and tightened it back up again.

"You not hear me! I said let her the fuck go!" Daryl snarled aiming his crossbow at the man taking a step forward.

"You aint guna do shit," the man said in a fake confident tone, I could feel his heart racing on my back; that was the only reason I knew he was scared.

"If you really think that, you're stupider then ya look," Daryl growled at him.

"You- you won't hurt me when I've got her in front of me," the man gripped me tighter and pulled me in front so I was a human shield.

"Don't tempt me," Daryl's voice was deep as he pulled the crossbow closer to his face.

I had to give him a shot somehow; if I could give him one without doing a lot of damage to me he would take it. I got it… Quickly, I moved my leg to the inside of his and with all the strength I could muster kicked it out and away from behind my leg. Daryl took the hint and with lightning fast speed he pulled the trigger, sending his bolt into the thigh of the attacker's leg. A yelp escaped his lips, as he let go of me and brought his hands to the arrow sticking out of his leg. Before I ran forward I turned and took a good look at the man who tried to get the better of me, he couldn't be much older than me, with dark hair and eyes to match. I wrapped my fingers around the arrow and pulled it out of his leg, earning another painful yell from the guy; it was masked by the loud clapping of the thunder.

"Next time, I'll be your head," I let the kid know before turning around.

At that I ran straight for Daryl, my body slamming into his as a tangled my arms around his body burying my still bleeding face into his chest. I never thought I'd be this happy to see him, I never thought I'd want to see him again, but I sure as hell was happy he was here.

"Come on, 'for his friends come lookin' for 'em," Daryl whispered in my ear his arms pulling me in the direction of the jail.

"Good idea," my voice shaky as I looked up at him.

We didn't walk, we ran the rest of the way to the prison, we ran all the way down the gated outside part and passed all the wet walkers. By the way wet walker smell trumps wet Jasper smell any day… Daryl grabbed the extra set of keys and opened up the fence letting us in to what used to be the rec yard of the prison; we were safe in here… Well, as safe as you can be in a zombie apocalypse… we didn't go inside though; he pulled me underneath the catwalk thing so we were out of the freezing cold rain.

"Don't ever do that again," he looked me straight in the eyes as he pulled out that red handkerchief and pressed it to my cut on my nose.

"Do what again," my voice was still shaky.

"Run off and almost git yourself captured," he almost had a smirk on his face.

"I'll try to remember that next time we get into a fight," I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face "Ouch!"

"Sorry," he said reducing the pressure he had on the cloth pressed to my face.

"When- when I saw that guy tryin' ta take you away, I got it," he almost mumbled.

"Got what," I asked confused about what he was saying.

"Whatcha really mean ta me," he looked me right in the eye when he said that; he knew what he was doing today.

I looked back up at him, his deep blue eyes staring back down at me, the water from his wet hair starting to drip down the side of his face; how could you not think this man is cute right now…

"And what's that," my voice was shaking for a whole different reason now.

"So much more than you understand," he said softly pulling the rain and blood soaked cloth away from my face.

When the hell did Daryl Dixon become deep "Why don't you try and make me understand," my voice was as soft as his.

"Not enough time," he pulled me closer to him.

"Daryl…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Jus' listen for a second before ya go all nuts okay," I nodded "Merle is my brother and I'll do whatever I need to for 'em, I said shut up till I'm done damn it! But I get it now that for you, for your crazy ass, I'll do whatever you want me ta do," he paused and broke eye contact for a second before continuing "I'm just sorry it took ya almost gettin' captured for me ta realize it," his voice was very low and deep.

God, is it slutty of me to want to rip of this man's clothes and attack him right now? "Me too," was all I said as a stupid smile crossed my face; even if I wanted to pretend this wasn't the most romantic thing ever said to me, I couldn't. "But, it's amazing of you to tell me this but, what I need is for you to show me," I had to make it a little harder for him… right?

He moved his hand from the place it was resting at his side and slid it up the length of my arm up my shoulder and stopped at the nape of my neck, his thumb lightly tilting my head up towards him. He used the other hand to wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. No, no, no, no, no… I know this seems like the best idea in the world now but DO NOT do this! It is not the time, my brain screamed at me, but every inch of my body screamed otherwise. His hand moved from my neck and gripped around my back his strong hand sitting in between my shoulder blades, lightly pushing me closer to him. If I wanted him to stop he was giving me the opportunity to make him, but I wasn't completely sure I wanted him to stop… His and my bodies were pressed against each other as he started to lean down, closing the distance between us. Fuck, I had to make a decision and make it quick.

"Daryl, not now… I… I just can't," I finally managed to say with much regret from my body.

His forehead was pressed against mine as he let out a breath "Okay, I understand," he tried to not sound disappointed.

"I'm so sorry," I wanted to say more but that would give away how much I really wanted him right now. I don't know if it was because he saved me or because I really did want this to happen, but I had to figure it out before he and I continued with this odd affair.

"No, I get it," his hands dropped from the places they were resting on me letting the cool air send a chill through my body. He was really trying to not look disappointed but he really sounded it.

A beep from what had to be our SUV sounded breaking Daryl and I apart "We should let them in," I managed to say.

"Yeah, here you're bleeding again," he handed me the cloth as we walked back into the rain to let Rick, Michonne and Carl in. His voice hard again, like when we first met…

"Hey Daryl," I said before we pulled opened the gate "Soon, okay just not now," I had to give him some hope.

He tried to hide the smile that threatened to break his cold mask but I saw it already which made a smile come to my face. The SUV made its way in and parked in its normal spot; great now we have to tell Rick what happened and what we saw out there… this is guna be fun…


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you my two reviews I really appreciate it and yes he did save his girl this time thank god right? Sooo everyone please enjoy this new chapter, it might not be all that great, but not everyone can I guess. Anyway, tell me what you think about this debacle… and I think I'll be ending this sometime soon but im not too sure how at the moment…~~~**

"You're telling me there are people watching the prison," Rick's angry voice echoed through the room.

"Yeah," I answered him, cringing as Hershel stitched up the gash on my nose.

"Almost took 'er," Daryl added.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, I was still on edge after all that happened today; my body hated me right now. My stomach was turning, and it didn't help that all I could smell was rotting flesh of the walkers outside. The muscles in my jaw were tightening like I was going to puke. I opened my eyes and sucked in a breath trying to calm my upset stomach.

"Hershel," I clamped my mouth shut.

"Tiffany what's wrong," he asked concerned sitting back from me.

I got up and pushed passed him tripping over my own feet as I ran to my cell, I stuck my head in the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl. God, my body was a wreck I really just needed a day to not worry about anything; like that was really possible. I pushed myself up from the toilet and sat down my back against the cement wall.

"Ugh," I mumbled running my hand across my face.

"Here, that's nasty," Daryl said handing me a towel.

"That's saying a lot coming from you," I replied using the towel to get the spit from my arm.

He grunted "You okay," he asked his voice sounding concerned.

"Yeah fine, I'm just all fucked up in my mind," I answered.

"You could say that again," he said sarcastically with a tiny smile.

I gave him a look and rested my head in my hands not ready to get up off the floor. My nausea was gone thank god, but nothing like that ever happened to me before. Oh well when you go through what I have, what any of us have, your body is going to do weird shit.

"Everything okay in here," Rick asked poking his head into the cell

"Just fine, just a little sick is all don't mind me," I answered with a smile.

Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor, the muscles in his arms flexing as he pulled; I couldn't help but notice. Just because he and I have more than a few issues does not mean I can't appreciate the view… He dropped my hand and we walked out of the cell going back over to where the group was now gathering. Someone was talking, a woman, but I couldn't place the voice, the whine it sounded familiar but I just couldn't tell.

"Shit, it's Andrea," Daryl said letting me in on what's going on.

"Andrea!" my voice was a little high pitched. "She's alive," I whispered.

"Guess so," he shrugged.

She was saying something about the Governor, I guess the guy that lead things at that place we went to, wanted to meet with Rick. Why would Rick want to meet with that psycho, from everything Merle has said and what I've seen I wouldn't want to go near him. But being the guy Rick is he said yes to Andrea's little plan, the date was set for tomorrow at some kind of mill thing. I looked up at Daryl, his face a cold mask I couldn't read what he was thinking.

"You think that's a good idea," I asked him.

"No, but it aint my decision," he mumbled.

"True," I answered.

"Are ya sure you're okay, you don't look that good," Daryl looked down at me

"Fine, I don't know… why do I look funny," I asked.

"Nah, you look fine,"

"Then why ask,"

"Thought it was the right thing ta do,"

"You're funny," I laughed at him.

He was right though I did feel funny, like myself but not really. Andrea and Rick walked outside leaving the rest of the group waiting in the prison. My stomach was gurgling and growling again damn I was hungry, I hated throwing up for that reason. Daryl was giving me a look.

"Sorry I'm hungry, I just puked everything I ate up," I said shrugging.

"Come on," he said stepping away from the rest of the group.

"Ay little brother," Merle's voice stopped us from where we were going.

Daryl turned and looked at his brother "Yeah," he answered

"You tell Rick ta be careful Governor can't be trusted," he let us know.

"Got it," Daryl said looking down.

The nauseous feeling in my stomach was coming back. Oh shit. "Excuse me!" I ran back to my sell and puked again this time the yellow shit in my stomach.

"Got damn it," I stood back up and shook my head.

What the hell is wrong with me! I furrowed my brow and sat down on the cot. Think stupid think, whatever you ate is now in the toilet, all the excitement is over, and I still kind of feel like crap. I shook my head and got back up walking out of the cell. I rejoined Daryl who was still talking to his stupid brother, and it hit me. I sucked in a breath and my jaw dropped. No, no, no, no, no, oh hell fucking no!

"What'a a matter with you sweetheart," Merle's raspy voice asked with a smirk.

I couldn't bring myself to say what I was thinking; I just kept shaking my head.

"Tiff what the hell's wrong with ya!" Daryl's concerned voice rang out.

"No," I said

"No what! What are ya talkin' about," Daryl looked really concerned now but I still couldn't bear the thought.

My eyes shot over to Merle who was looking at me with a confused look, the smirk on his face gone for once. He pulled his eye brows together and tilted his head; once the idea dawned on him his eyes went wide.

"You fuckin' kiddin'," He said his voice surprised.

"God I hope so," My voice was shaky.

"What the hell are you two not sayin'," Daryl snapped at Merle and I his eyes darting between us.

"I…I… think… I might.. be pregnant," my voice was low and shaky as my eyes drifted between the two men.

"But how we haven't," he stopped and his eyes went wide in realization. "Fuckin' kiddin' me," He yelled not hiding how mad and upset he was.

"Like I said I hope so," I started backing up "Hershel!" I yelled my voice panicked.


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you guys for waiting so long for this chapter! I'll try and update this quicker I promise! Thanks to my reviews and the people that followed and favorited! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"So you can't tell anything yet," my disappointed voice said.

"No, only thing I can tell you is wait... maybe find a pregnancy test," he gave me a concerned look. "I maybe old school but people who are pregnant are usually happy," he gave me a smile.

"Not in my case," I whispered finally ready to let people, besides Daryl, know what happened.

"What do you mean," he paused "Wouldn't it be Daryl's from what I've seen he'd be a good father,"

"He would be... but that's the wrong Dixon," my voice cracked as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Merle? But..." the look on his face was utter shock.

"Right before I got here... I... we... I seen him out in the woods... there was nothing I could do to get away... so..." I couldn't get the story out.

"Oh dear," He leaned forward and placed his hand on my shoulder "Does anyone else know," he asked concerned.

"Just Daryl," I admitted wiping my arm across my face. "And now you,"

"Doesn't really seem like he knows," Hershel said.

"I know," I pursed my lips.

"You were out in the rain before right? Now, I don't want to get your hopes up but you could just be sick, you've been through some traumatic events and now with Merle living here this could just be your bodies way of coping with it," Hershel said.

My eyes lit up when he mentioned that "I hope that's the case, I am not fit to be a parent,"

"You never know until it happens," he smiled

"I guess," I answered.

"You want me to get him," Hershel asked getting his crutches.

"Don't need to he's probably outside of the door, unless he's still with Merle," just as I said that Merle's distinct raspy voice echoed through the prison.

"Ya better back the fuck up little brother,"

"Why don't ya make me!" Daryl's voice yelled back.

"Shit," I wasn't ready for all of this. "Excuse me," I pushed passed Hershel to get to the stairs.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," I mumbled all the way down the stairs.

Daryl and Merle were inches from each other, their faces stone. I was a few feet from them when the first punch was thrown. Merle's fist swiped across Daryl's face sending him back a step, but he recovered and charged forward throwing his own punch at Merle. Both fell onto the floor rolling around, Daryl ended up on top, throwing another punch at Merle's face. My eyes were wide as I looked at these two brothers fighting… my mind snapped out of surprise mode and I strode forward nearing the fighting brothers, I know yelling wasn't guna stop them so I had to get physical. With Daryl hunched over I wrapped my arms through and around his shoulder blades, pulling back as hard as I possibly could; he budged a little bit but not much. I felt strong hands push me aside and when I looked up Rick was prying Daryl off of a bleeding Merle. They were yelling and cursing things that nobody could make out if they tried, and when they stopped the prison was silent.

"Daryl," I stepped towards him and raised my hand to touch his cut cheek.

He pushed my hand back and took a quick step backwards, bumping his back off the cement wall. Merle rolled off the floor and went to lunge at his brother again, yelling and screaming nothing any of us could understand. Rick and Glenn managed to get Merle under control, with some force, and pushed him into a nearby cell locking the door behind him.

"What the hell was that about," Glenn asked Rick.

Rick just looked at me, his blue eyes confused.

"I… I don't know," I lied without hesitation "I… wouldn't think too much into it,"

I really hoped they didn't hear what they were yelling about because I wasn't ready to think about it just yet. I tried as best I could to keep eye contact with them as they continued to stare at me, both of them trying to decide if they believed me.

"Glenn, take Daryl up to get his cheek cleaned up," Rick said still looking right at me.

"Yeah, yeah sure man," Glenn nodded an excused himself and managed to drag Daryl to see Hershel.

"What's going on, I know you know," he stepped closer to me.

"Nothing," my voice went up a bit because of the agitation.

He raised an eyebrow "Tiff, I was a cop for years I could tell when someone's lying,"

"It has nothing to do with the rest of the group…" I trailed off _at least not yet_.

"Tiffany," he pitched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

"Rick, if it was anything major believe me I would let you know… besides you have better things to worry about," my eyes drifted over to Carl.

"Don't tell me what I have to worry about, I know," his tired eyes glared at her.

"Sure you do," I answered not wanting to sound as mean as I did.

"I'm taking a trip into town, just to let you know," I called after Rick.

"Be careful," he waved behind him.

I turned and grabbed a bag from my cell and walked up to where Daryl stayed when he wanted to be alone. He was sitting in the cell he now occupied on his cot pressing the red bandana to his face.

"You okay," I asked leaning against the wall.

"Fine," he answered not looking at me.

I was quiet for a second "Why?"

"Why what," he snapped.

"Why did you fight Merle," my voice was soft.

"It was a long time comin'," he answered looking up at me.

"Sure," my voice cracked. "Um I'm guna go into town to pick up something,"

"You aint goin' alone," he snapped.

"No… I'll take Maggie… I could use the girl talk," I mumbled to him.

"Ya don't want me ta come,"

"It's not that I don't want you to come it's just…" I couldn't tell him I wouldn't be able to handle having him there if the pregnancy test came out positive.

"Fine I get it," he snapped 'I'll see ya when ya get back," he said softly.

"Defiantly," I smiled at him. I tuned to walk out but stopped "Thanks for fighting him,"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," she didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling.

Eventually I found Maggie, she was cleaning one the many guns that the group had. I knocked on the wall and stepped in when she smile at me.

"Hey you wanna go into town with me," I asked quickly.

"Sure, let's go," she stood up and walked out of the cell before me.


End file.
